Interview of a Night Guard 3
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. Mike is now in prison for murder of Freddy Fazbear Junior and is interviewed by a rookie reporter: Chris "Cupcake" Cake, who just wants to help. What happened at the Horror Attraction? Are the animaltronics still alive? And...who is this Golden Bunny? AKA codename: Springtrap...and can he be stopped?
1. Prison

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: It's hard to do notes without giving to much away…so here goes…**

**Although this is the third story, I've actually come up with an idea for a fourth instalment but I want to see where this story lead and depending if you guys want one or not.**

**Also I've changed the year dates from the teaser, as I believe 10 years from the second story is a bit much and to far ahead…other than that, everything you read in the teaser should be the same.**

**John and Daniel Kanes are my characters, I've disclaimed this in case I do use them but they are dead, as you may know in previous stories but may use them in flashbacks.**

**Any other character used in this story, which is pretty much all of them belong to Scott Cawthon. Only the story is mine.**

**Most likely, this story will become M-Rated in later chapters…only when I feel the content is too much, until then, it's starting as T-Rated.**

**If you do or don't like it, tell me why…I won't accept "its shit" because it's not constructive criticism and I will therefore delete it.**

**I'd recommend reading the first two but I'll try and make it easier to understand for new comers.**

**I won't be updating as much until the game comes out but for now I'm just working on from what I've seen from the FNAF 3 Trailer.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

2017: Set three years after the incident from the second story.

Mike was on his knees, his head tilted down, he was holding his shoulder, blood soaked through his clothes…blood seeping gently through his fingers…he moaned in pain.

**VOICE:** I always come back, Mr Schmidt…there is a place for me. Hey…look up! (_Mike ignores this_) I said…LOOK UP!

Mike flinched at the tone of this voice, he slowly lifted his head up, he started shaking…but eventually he did look up…his face was a mess, cuts over his face and a bleeding lip…a fresh bruised mark around his eye…he whimpered, almost crying. When he looked up he saw a tattered, withered old-looking animatronic…a gold looking rabbit, who almost looked like Bonnie but was worse for wear. The golden rabbit was holding another man by the neck…this man was slightly younger than Mike but not by much…he was weak but still alive…the golden rabbit was holding what looked like a piece of metal…no, actually…a metallic foot…in his other hand.

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** It'd be pointless killing you Mr. Schmidt, I've come to realise that…but it'd be much better to see you suffer…oh yes, it would be prolong. (_Looks at the man he's holding and then looks back at Mike_) Take a good look at this man, Mr Schmidt…look at the fear and pain in his eyes…his suffering will come to an end…your won't. You'll be the one who kills him…at least that's what the police will think…(_Smiles_) Yes…you'll suffer in prison…

**MIKE:**No…p-please…don't do t-this…

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** Oh Mr Schmidt, haven't you learnt anything? I'll just do the opposite you'll say!

The golden rabbit then swings his arm, the hand holding the metal foot, and stabs it into the neck of the man, the stabbing made a squelching sound and blood made it's exit…the man gagged, his eyes wide open but then no other sound past his lips, except a struggle to breath and blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. The golden rabbit forced another stab into the man's neck, making another deep wound. Mike screamed and cursed at the situation but the golden rabbit didn't listen…the man made his last gasp, a violent shake and then his eyes rolled back into his head…lifeless…just an empty dead body now.

The golden rabbit pulled the metal foot out of the man's neck for the second and last time, he laughed manically and then chucked the metal foot at Mike, lading right next to him…Mike looked at it, the man's blood and small bits of flesh practically covering it…Mike moaned in sadness and closed his eyes, pushing out more tears that flowed down his face. The golden rabbit loosened his grip and the man's body flopped onto the floor like a rag doll…the golden rabbit smiled at his work and then looked over to Mike.

**GOLDEN RABBIT:**I see you let your friends escape…such a shame…

**MIKE:** You'll…you'll never find them…

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** I don't really care about them, Mr Schmidt…they could leave the country for all I care…it's you, I really want…it's you who I want to suffer the most…

**MIKE:**U-Up…yours…

**GOLDEN RABBIT:** Still a bit of fight in you, Mr Schmidt…I don't know why you bother. Now, as your friends have cowardly ran away…this place…will only have one animatronic…and…it's me…this…"attraction" has a place for me…a home…but let's not forget about YOU, Mr Schmidt…they'll have a place for you…in prison!

…..

Mike then shot up and screamed, he panted and cold sweat covered his face, he then felt all over his body and checked for wounds…there was none but old scars and a few red healing marks on his face…it took him away to realize where he was…he was in a small room, big enough for one person…dirtied white walls, an old desk and chair…and a metallic toilet with a sink next to it. He was indeed in prison…he moved so he was at the end of his loud springy bed, his head in his hands and rubbed his face before stroking his hair.

**MIKE:** I…shouldn't be here…I shouldn't…(_He takes a deep breath_) Oh, I hope you guys are okay…please be safe…please…

He sighed again and then looked at the wall…he had been keeping tabs on how long he'd been here…the tally markings reading he had been in prison for 3 months and 29 days…only another ten years until he'd be injected with a lethal dose of poison…sentence to death for a murder he didn't commit.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Mike was lying in bed, hands behind his head and just staring at the ceiling…his mind a blank…but he was smiling, which seemed odd considering his current situation…he had a piece of paper in his hand, that he held on tight…a few seconds later, he heard footsteps, faint at first but then they got louder and louder…until eventually they stopped outside his heavy iron door, he panic slightly but kept his cool and stuffed the piece of paper into his pillow…jinglerling of keys next, that were put in the lock…he slowly got up and then the door opened…a prison guard entered the room and just stood there dead panly..

**PRISON GUARD:** Come on then, up you get!

**MIKE:** What…?

**PRISON GUARD:** You've got a visitor…

**MIKE:** A visitor? Who…who is it?

**PRISON GUARD:** He's a reporter…

Meanwhile, in another room of the prison…it was a room for visiting…but not really much to go by, by the décor. It was dull and boring.

**GUARD:** Wait here, we'll bring him out soon.

A young man in his late twenty's enters the room…there are a few benches about but are unoccupied…he goes to sit at the bench he was directed to. He looks around, almost nervously and takes a deep breath…he sets his notepad and pen down…what felt like minutes were merely seconds as a door opened from the other side of the room…the heavy iron doors clanged and echoed the whole room…at this point the young man stood up, thinking it was only polite to greet the man he wanted to see and make a good impression…two men entered the room, one was just a basic guard but walking behind the first man…who was wearing a full orange boiler-type uniform and hand cuffed around the wrists….his hair was going grey with a hint of white specs and had a stubble around his mouth and chin…the orange suited man looked to be in his late-thirties and total drained. The younger man coughed and straightens his suit and tie…which was a strange pink colour…

The two men were face to face...

**GUARD 2:** When you're done, give us a call…

The orange man didn't speak and just stared at the younger man…eventually the younger man acknowledged the Guards words.

**YOUNG MAN:** Okay, thank you…(_The guard leaves…and yet the atmosphere felt awkward. He took another breath_) How are you, Mr Schmidt? (_Mike didn't say a thing_) Uh…would you care to sit down? (_Mike still doesn't respond_)…Or stand, w-whatever's good for yo-

**MIKE:** Who are you and what do you want?

**YOUNG MAN:** Oh, yes, sorry, how silly of me…m-my…my name is Chris Cake and I'm-

**MIKE:** Chris Cake? Bit of an odd name, don't you think…?

**CAKE:** Y-Yeah…(_Chuckles_) My wife calls me "Cupcake", silly I know…(_Awkward pause as Mike doesn't look amused_) Look, I'm-

**MIKE:** Here to interview me, I know…

**CAKE:** Yes…right…uh…I'm…I-I'm new at this and was compelled to find out more about you…your story is…v-very interesting…

**MIKE:** Well guess what, Kid? I don't do interviews any more…in fact; I requested not to be interviewed by anyone…why the hell did they let you in? I don't care if you're a rookie, I don't give interviews any more…not what's happened to me in the past…

**CAKE:** Yes…yes, I'm aware of that but-…

**MIKE:** Unless your another relative to a screwed up family of Kanes here to finish me off, then you're wasting your time, kid…I've got nothing to say…

Mike turns his head to the guard to come and collect him.

**CAKE:** But, wait I…(_Mike ignores him and turns around_) Please! Look…yes, your right…I do want to interview you…I want to know what happened at Freddy Fazbears Horror attraction.

**MIKE:** Go read my statement then!

**CAKE:** I'm here to also discuss about the animatronics. (_It was at this point that Mike stopped in his tracks, he slowly turned his head back towards Cake_) The police are not bothered about robots…but to me they are evidence, maybe a part of what happened…

**MIKE:** Get to the point…

**CAKE:** They weren't found at the scene of the crime, Mr Schmidt…only a dead body…what I would like to know is…where are they now? Because, at the end of the day…only YOU know where they are...

**MIKE:** And why should I tell you?

**CAKE:** Because…I believe you…I believed your statement. I believe that these robots are…alive…and I can help you…but first, I need to know what happened to Freddy Fazbear Junior…(_Mike just bites his lip_) Mr Schmidt…what really happened…because I believe you didn't kill him…

**NOTES: Not sure when I'll update again, hopefully after the weekend but can't promise…anything…**


	2. Flashbacks (1)

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Mainly stuff I forgot to mention in the first chapter, as usual. **

**Bonnie is a girl, she has been throughout the series.**

**There will be a lot of flashbacks, mostly word to word from previous stories, that way you get a better understand what Mike has been through, yeah it's cheating but hey…what you gonna do, eh?**

**MIKE:** You…you believe me…?

**CAKE:** Yes! Yes, I really do…

**MIKE:** Why…?

**CAKE:** Because of this.

Cake pulls out a disc from his pocket, puts it on the table and passes it to Mike…who looks at it with puzzlement; he picks it up and just examines it.

**MIKE:** What's this?

**CAKE:** Your way out of here!

**MIKE:** What? Well, what's on it?

**CAKE:** Footage…

**MIKE:** (_Slight pause_) Well, for God's sake, don't leave me in suspense, tell me what's on it!

**CAKE:** It's recordings from the last 30 years…you see, I've gone through all the footage found in evidence that the police have kept…the 1987 incident…1992…and the latest….2014…footage from Freddy Fazbears and your restaurant…I recorded it all onto one disc, so it was easier for me to research but when I checked the footage, I could see…things moving…things that weren't human…robots…living robots, living animatronics. Sure, some of the footage is grainy…and of course, the footage from your restaurant is badly static, I suspect the explosion caused that…and of course...Freddy Fazbears Horror attraction…

**MIKE:** Wait a minute…that place had cameras?

**CAKE:** Yes.

**MIKE:** I didn't know…had I have known…I wouldn't be in this place…I could use that to prove my innocence.

**CAKE:** Uh…not quite…

**MIKE:** Not quite? What do you mean?

**CAKE:** The camera's never picked up when Fazbear junior was killed…

**MIKE:** Oh…(_Bangs the table with his fist_) Damn!

**CAKE:** But…they were turned off…on purpose, the last bit of footage were a pair of…golden ears…

**MIKE:** Golden…ears…

**CAKE:** Yes…tatty golden ears…

**MIKE:** That bastard…he was the one who put me in here!

**CAKE:** Who was it, Mr Schmidt?

**MIKE:** Not…human…

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) Yeah. There are strange forces in this world Mr Schmidt…and things that people won't understand…or maybe they just don't want to…(_Points at the disc_) But from what I've seen on this disc….I WANT to understand…a camera never lies just like our eyes never lie…I know that these robots are alive and…I k-know that you…fell in love with one…

**MIKE:** (_Looks up, blushing a little_) You…do…?

**CAKE:** Y-Yes…you…uh…made out with one in the security office…a-at Freddy Fazbears…it recorded everything…

**MIKE:** Crap…I forgot to delete that…

**CAKE:** Who…w-who was it?

**MIKE:** She! "Who was…she?"

**CAKE:** Uh…she! Who was she?

**MIKE:** My world…

**CAKE:** I see…

**MIKE:** Wait! Did you watch us having sex? Did you not think to fast forward?

**CAKE:** Look, I don't care what you and that yellow thing di-

**MIKE:** SHE IS NOT A THING! (_Calms down_) She is a living creature, a humanized chicken, okay? God, why do people call her "thing?" Pisses me off that does!

**CAKE:** I'm…s-sorry

**MIKE:** No, it's…okay, its fine…I'm just frustrated being stuck in here…

**CAKE:** Well, look…I can help…now the footage may not help exactly for your freedom but they all have something in common…

**MIKE:** And what's that?

**CAKE:** Someone always tries to kill you…

**MIKE:** Story of my life!

**CAKE:** These people in the past want you dead but you successfully survived…and yes, I've read your statement…and I believe you…but I need you to tell me everything so I can fully understand…

**MIKE:** What makes you think I need your help? I'm getting help!

**CAKE:** From who…?

**MIKE:** I can't say…but I'm getting it…

**CAKE:** Please, Mr Schmidt…please help me understand!

**MIKE:** Why do you need to know so much about me? Why do you want to help me?

**CAKE:** Because I'm somewhat involved in this…

**MIKE:** (_Frowns_) How…?

**CAKE:** 1987…The bite of 1987…I was that little boy, Mr Schmidt…I was that boy…

Mike's eyes were wide open…his memory came back…

_It was an hour into the party and I noticed a boy, tad younger than me, on his own, hanging around Foxy the pirate animatronic, who was speaking in a pirate accent, which was cool but he looked like he was tormenting the poor mascot, grabbing hold of him, like he was trying to stop him from moving, grabbing hold on his hook hand and trying to climb him, then Freddy the bear, obviously a man in costume walked up to him, dancing, being whacky...I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he knelt down to him...touching him on his face and...well, you know...I knew something wasn't right, something wrong about Freddy, he offered him a cupcake and then he took the boys hand...just then the animatronics' stopped, like there was a power failure, but how can there be when the lights were still on...they glitched a few times, voices became disoriented, horrible sounds, like a someone drowning...then they turned and looked at the guy in the Freddy costume and within a flash, Foxy moved and swung it's metallic arm across the this guy's face, only cushioned by the stuffy Freddy mask but still enough force to knock him down, bringing the kid with him, Foxy went to bite into the costume but unfortunity the poor lad got in the way, like a shield for the fake Freddy and was chomped on by Foxy's steel jaws, the bite crushing the boy's head._

_CUT TO NEXT FLASH BACK._

**_DANIEL:_**___This boy that got bit...did he survive?_

**_MIKE:_**___Well, even though I never saw the boy again, I heard he survived... but that's all I know. Frontal lobe gone but he survived..._

**_DANIEL:_**___Wow, it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

Mike shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing…the first thing he looked at was Cake's head…though it looked completly fine…Cake then smiled and moved his hair to one side…a massive scar was on his head but it was healing nicely.

**CAKE:** Skin grafting…amazing what doctors can do.

**MIKE:** Jesus…I mean, I knew you survived but…I could never tell…

**CAKE:** Look, the fox pirate thing, he was after that man in the Freddy costume, wasn't he? The bite was purely an accident…I know that now…that fox thing was alive, wasn't he?

**MIKE:** Yes…

**CAKE:** Who was in that costume?

**MIKE:** John Kanes…

**CAKE:** The child killer? (_Looks back at it_). He…he could've killed me…in a strange sense, that fox…saved me…

**MIKE:** Foxy…

**CAKE:** Yeah…Foxy…ha, now I remember…

**MIKE:** Yep, good ol' Foxy…

**CAKE:** Please tell me more, Mr Schmidt…I need to know everything and I'll do everything in my power to help you.

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant at first and then sighs_) Okay…I'll tell you but this is between you and me, you understand?

**CAKE:** (_Nodding_) Yes…I understand.

**MIKE:** Good! (_Takes a breath_) Well…where to begin? I guess I'll start with John Kanes…

_I turned again to see that the figure in the Freddy costume was running away, away from all the commotion but taking a child with them, holding by her hand forcefully pulling her, this girl was screaming but couldn't be heard because of what was going on, they headed to the employers staff room...I don't why, maybe it was the sheer panic of what I seen, maybe it was the adrenaline but I followed them...I just...followed them._

_I pushed the door, it was a long corridor, chess like floor, dull, dark...boxes everywhere. I heard another scream and then shouting. "YOU KNOW THAT EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN COSTUME! GET IN THAT SUIT! STOP FUCKING CRYING, DO AS YOUR TOLD!"_

_I ran towards the screams and shouting, I came across a door. "Maintenance Room", then the screaming stopped, all I could hear was some sort of rustling and my heart beating even faster...I gulp but I pushed the door like some sort of stupid action hero and I just went pale..._

_The fake Freddy was pushing the girl's body in a suit, the suit already had it's electronic, metallic plates inside and the girl's body was crushed...dead. Her head, already inside the suit, her eyes squeezed and squashed out of the costumes sockets, murky liquid mixed with blood, flowing out from every gap... I gasped, feeling sick...then the fake Freddy saw me...he stopped and just looked at me, no expression, just that mask looking at me with it's odd grin. The girls body just...hanging out of the animatronic costume._

_"You're not in costume! ALL EMPLOYERS MUST BE IN UNIFORM! IT'S THE RULES!" He shouted._

_He darted for me, I tried to turn and run but he was quick even with that heavy gear on. He picked me up and slammed me against the wall...I could hear his heavy breathing, echoing from the costume._

_"This...little girl has filled the position of Bonnie" he said slowly along with his heavy breathing "...and I'm afraid all positions have been filled...and only employers are allowed here...I'm afraid I have to kill you...shame!"_

_"Why are you doing this?" I asked, now crying._

_"It's just...the rules..." he said, almost laughing._

_Just then, I fell from his grasp, slumping on the floor. It happened so fast, he just disappeared, then I heard him moaning...he was also on the floor, holding his head...in pain. I was puzzled, scared...I had no idea what was going on...just then a figure, a yellow figure came from the shadows, holding a shovel...Chica, it was Chica...she dropped the shovel and turned her head slowly towards me, her eyes, at the time frightened me, amongst the fact that she was just a machine, how could she move? She wasn't "alive" or acting on free will, she was just a machine...a mascot animaltronic, her robot noises were heard every time she moved. She then looked at the fake Freddy and then back at me again and then walked towards me...I wanted to run but I couldn't, I just kept crying...Chica stopped, looked at me, as if assessing me..._

_"Don't cry..." she said kindly. "It's ok..."_

_I looked up at her, though her eyes and wide beak of a mouth seemed emotionless and evil, I felt calm...relaxed and yet, confused. I couldn't get me words out, my reactions were was puzzled as me..._

_"You...better leave. I will deal with this...it's employee's only..."_

_I was silenced and eventually nodded...getting up slowly as Chica watched me. I then noticed that the fake Freddy was gone, Chica acknowledged this as well but was more focused on me, her head tilted. "Go..." she whispered, almost eerily... and so, I did so. I closed the door but not enough to close but to curiously watch what she'd do, after the shock of seeing everything, seeing Chica like this became quickly normal...it actually made sense but I didn't understand...how or why. She walked up to the dead girl that was stuffed into a Bonnie costume, it looked like Chica was crying...black liquid dripping from her eyes, she was rubbing the Bonnie head mask...head tilted, almost like an embrace._

_"I'm sorry...we...couldn't stop this...I'm sorry for what will come next...but you'll be fine, you can stay with us...Freddy was there for Foxy, and Foxy for me...now, I'll help you through this...I'm sorry I let the killer get away but that young boy...he needed to know, that he'll be ok...we'll get the killer and you can help us...Bonnie" said Chica, crying._

_I cried, I think I cried for both Chica and the little girl killed...but I didn't clock on what was going on until I was older._

**MIKE:** That fat bastard, got away…but fate has it…I'd meet him again…he was the Night Guard that I took over and I found out at that point he was the murderer…he kidnapped me and tied me up, tortured me…he wanted to see his "children" in his creations…so I led him to the animatronics…they wanted his blood so bad, they wanted revenge…and they GOT IT!

**NOTES: Next chapter will be flashbacks…it's a cop out but at least it'll keep you up to date, especially ones who are new to this.**


	3. Flashbacks (2)

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: This chapter is more flashbacks, so please be patient…but should help catch up on what's going on or what happened from the last two stories.**

**Also the flashbacks contain violence…so don't be surprised.**

**Also it's something for you to read until the game comes out…(In the corner, in a fetal position)…can't w-wait…**

**CAKE:** Simply amazing…but aside from meeting…uh…Chica, is it, how did you meet the rest?

**MIKE:** Way back in 1992…I was twelve then…I snuck into Freddy's Emporium when it was abandon…there were rumors at school about living things…so I decided to check it out…on my own…

_I arrived and it was dead quiet, there was no way in except a few broken windows which seemed easy to get in but first I had to climb over the metal fence which had barb wire over the top, I didn't see this as a problem...nothing would stop me from getting inside, I mean, I got this far, it'd be pointless going back. I climbed, slowly at first but when I got my footing, it became easier...but then I heard metal snap, bolts loosen, I panicked, it became loose, the fence beginning toppling over, I was near the top, near the barb wire...this was going to fucking hurt. I braced for impact. Eyes closed. Waiting. It felt like this fall would take forever and then...SLAM! Loud crashing sound rang through my ears, my hands caught between the dusty hard floor and fence and a sharp pain across my face, a cut from the barb wire and blood trickling out my skin... I didn't feel the pain at first until my heart slowed down, pain rushed to me but I got up quick as I figured the loud crash of metal would wake people up...strangely, it didn't...after dusting myself and wiping the blood off my face with my jacket, I noticed three shadow figures at one of the windows...I froze at first but picked up my torch, pressed the button and shone the light at the window and...well...I swear to God I saw something at the window, I swear to God I saw three figures, I forgot to mention that one had...bunny ears...a top had...round head with feather shaped shadow... I walked closer to the window...slowly. Haha, I remember thinking the windows were easy to get in but as I got closer, it was just and I mean JUST out of reach this didn't matter, I found a oil drum can, God, it was heavy, took me ages to move the damn thing but I managed to do it...I climb it and just looked through...it was dark, obviously and so I used the torch again... the room was empty, dusty and run down, bits of wires, metal...boxes everywhere, the only nearest thing that was alive, I suppose, was this stripy fat body, a body of a boy, at a guess, holding it's arms out, one empty handed, the other hand holding some balloons, it had no head but a sign saying "Under construction. Future animatronics...Balloon Boy, coming soon"... my torch went out, a flicker at first but then darkness...why I don't know, I know I put new batteries in before I arrived at Fazbear's...it was...really strange. I tapped the touch and then a bang on the window...just then, cold hands grabbed me and I was violently pulled in and before I could reacted, I was shouted at...and shaken like a tremor._

_"New night g-g-g-guard, eh?" This voice growled. Then I was just chucked against the wall. SLAM! Whole of my body impacted, my head feeling the worse. I slumped to the floor, now I was scared. In and pain and scared...I somehow still had the torch in my hand and I shoned it towards what grabbed me. First glance...brown plastic fur, bow tie...sucked in eye sockets...angry opened mouth...it was a bear, the other...dusty purple, red bow tie...rabbit ears...a head but...no face...no fucking face! How...? Metal clanked towards me...My torch spotlight, zipping through the two figures, getting closer...Hydraulic parts, leaking oil, dripping everywhere...I could see their insides...moving, grinding...I cried some more but couldn't scream...I tried cowarding into the corner even more...I was trapped. Then, the purple one spoke...but it was disoriented, horrible, evil sound...like child trapped in a metal well..._

_"N-n-n-nooooo n-o cost-costume!" it said, pointing at me. The face mechanic's moving "All employ-em-employee's m-m-must wear their u-uniform-form uniform..."_

_I gasped, sobbing._

_"We...shall f-fix that...!" said the brown bear. "It's f-for your own good...m-mm-m-murderer...!"_

**CAKE:** They thought you were the night guard? They thought you was John Kanes…

**MIKE:** Yeah, just a mistake on their part…but they saw I was just a scared kid, they just wanted to get John…anyway, we talked for a bit and they were surprisingly friendly, not what I excepted but I made a promise to them that I wouldn't come back for my safety…and I kept that promise…until…well, to cut the story short, I did see them again briefly then Fazbears re-opened and behold, they were still there but upgraded and better looking, not like their chunky look but more slick and modern…anyway, I then became the night guard in 2013…I'm going to mention what my last job before that was, nor what company I worked for but let's just say..I got made redundant, this was actually back in November when this happened and I was looking for a job and would you believe it...they were looking for a Night Guard at Freddy's...wow, the perfect job and I could be close to my friends. I phoned the place up and would you know it...they didn't hesitate and I got the job, something about the old night guard wanting the day shift...as he was fed up what was going on...how he still worked there for all those years is beyond me...and how he could live with himself of what he did...this was also an opportunity to help my friends catch the bastard...for those kids, for my...friends.

**CAKE:** And…that was all they wanted….just revenge?

**MIKE:** Wouldn't you?

**CAKE:** Yes…I…I suppose I would.

**MIKE:** Look, they felt if this guy was killed then they would be at peace…the police didn't do anything…so they took it into their own hands…Like I said before, I lured John to them.

**CAKE:** And they got what they wanted?

**MIKE:** Yes. The guy was crazy…thinking that killing those four children would help them, that he loved them and stopped their pain…but he only caused suffering for them…he KILLED children…what kind of a human being would do such a thing?

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) It should be him sitting where your sitting…

**MIKE:** It wasn't enough for the animaltronics…and I watched that fat bastard die in front of me…it was the least he deserved.

**CAKE:** It's the only footage of a bizarre incident at Freddy's that I couldn't find… so, please tell me…I'd like to hear it…

**MIKE:** It's a bit…graphic, kid…

**CAKE:** Listen, I'm just a few years younger than you, I may look like I'm in my twenties but that's just the surgery done on me…please, I'd like to know what happened to John Kanes.

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Okay…(_Rests his hands on the table_) December 2013 was the month John died…it was a right mess…well worth it though. I told you I was captured by him, didn't I? So I wouldn't blurt out his sick secret?

**CAKE:** Yes…he tortured you…

**MIKE:** In that case, I'll get straight to the point, the point when that sicko deserved his punishment of death…

_I convinced him to come to the parlour, saying that his creations were alive with the children's souls…least did he know that they wanted to kill him. The animatronics' looked towards the door and John entered, slowly and casually. He didn't make any sudden movements and his hands were up…he was pressing his back up against the wall, gilding across it. The mascots gasped, in front of them was the man responsible for their deaths._

_"My…children" John said, softy. "My beautiful children…oh, my…you are actually living things…"_

_"IT'S HIM" Shouted Freddy._

_"GET HIM!" Shouted Bonnie._

_The three robots went to make a grab of John but he stuck his hands out and shouted. "WAIT!" He cried. "I've…done nothing to you!"_

_"Done nothing?" asked Freddy in a sarcastic voice. "Done NOTHING? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED US! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE US LIKE THIS!"_

_"But looked at you!" said John calmly. "You've lived. You are what I ever dreamed off…my creations…alive! You are beautiful!"_

_"This guy is crazy!" stated Bonnie._

_"No, I am what created you…you are my lovely children. I'm your loving father, I made you…"_

_"YOU CURSED US!" Shouted Freddy, while doing this Chica came to my aid and rested me in one of the booths. "WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN! YOU TOOK OUR LIVES! Now…we're going to take our revenge that we've waited for all these years. FINALLY!"_

_John quickly glided across the wall and felt a hard lump dig into his back, he quickly turned around and saw it was a fire alarm. He turned back at Freddy and company, who were pushing chairs and climbing over tables to get to him. He raised his ice picked, in a notion that he was going to smash the alarm._

_"STOP!" He shouted. "If you come near me, I'll activate this alarm! It'll set off the sprinklers!" he said in a serious tone and with that, Freddy and Bonnie stopped in their tracks…they knew what would happen to them if water got in certain places…though crying didn't seem to affect them as it wasn't much. "Ah, so you do know what will happen to you…they didn't make you waterproof…"_

_"What do you want?" Growled Freddy._

_"I just…want you to love me again, just like before" smiled John._

_"YOU NEVER LOVED US!" Shouted Bonnie. "YOU HURT US!"_

_"And we never loved you in the first place" finished Freddy_

_"But I helped the pain go away, didn't I? I helped ease your pain!" said John, trying to reason with them…it didn't work. The man was crazy. A mad man._

_"NO, YOU DIDN'T!" Continued Freddy, his eyes becoming black, as did Bonnies. "WHAT YOU DID WAS NOT LOVE, IT WAS MURDER. COLD, BLOODED MURDER. YOU TOOK OUR LIVES…and you will pay for it…your fucking crazy!"_

_"No…I'm not" said John angrily. "You don't understand…you'll never understand. Well, if you can't love me back in your plastic bodies…maybe you'll love me in a different life!"_

_John was about to break the glass on the alarm but I managed to use all my strength and grabbed him, throwing him on the floor…how he didn't see me with the corner of his eye, I'll never know…but it worked…I got him away from the alarm and thrown him towards Freddy. Freddy picked him and looked at John straight into his eyes…as John's eyes widened, staring through Freddy's black-pitch eyes._

_"This is for all the suffering you've caused us!" snarled Freddy but had a wicked smile._

_A click and a snap was heard from John's shoulder, pulling it out of the socket and then twisting it back, snapping more of the bone. John wailed in pain, screaming from the top of his voice. Bonnie took her turn and used her guitar to smash his face with, a mighty swing, and impacting on the side of his face…John spat out blood and chippings off teeth. He fell hard to the ground…his pain must've been ten times worse than mine…but who cares, he deserved it. Chica them stepped on his face, his cheeks sticking out a bone and jaw, dislocated, more teeth coming apart. Three stamps, three full heavy metal feet impacts towards flesh and now mangled face of John, looking almost unrecognizable…Chica's feet were stained in blood and bits of flesh, maybe chipping of bone…pool of blood surrounding John's head…but somehow, the fat piece of shit was still alive…wheezing his breaths, maybe swallowing some blood in progress as he gurgled out sounds of pain and forgiveness. No, fuck that._

_"Arr, don't be having all the fun, me hearties!", I looked around to see Foxy, his sinister smile, enjoying the sight of what was happening to John. Foxy kneeled down to the helpless fat man. His hook, nice and shiny but about to be soaked in blood was pulled back, like a punching stance and like a shot, he impacted through John's back with great force and his chest burst opened, the hook exiting John out the front, a chunk of blood soaked heart, ripped and half beating…John saw this sight and gasps, gurgling more blood, little bits of pink flesh flowing out with the blood. Foxy twisted his arm and John felt it, in his last light of life, he felt the arm of Foxy rubbing against the other half of his heart and the warm arm touching his broken rib cage…after looking at Foxy's damaged, he looked up towards the other three merchnics, who all stared at him in delight._

_"I…l-loved…y-you" he struggled to say. "M-M-M-My deee-death will b-be avengeeeeeed…"…he just stopped, his sentence dragging out along with his last breath, his eyes stayed opened and looked straight at Freddy, who was panting through anger and joy. Bonnie's legs gave way and sat down quickly. Foxy, pulled his arm out of John, bringing more flesh getting caught on his hook. Chica again went straight to me. I was feeling pale, a little weak…maybe the adrenaline drained me out. She kissed me, as I did back to her and then we hugged. I smiled at her, she smiled back through her tears…_

**CAKE:** It was the animaltronics that killed him? Which explains why the police didn't have nothing on you…it confused them because all they found were finger prints to children back in 1987…it got so bizarre, they just dropped it…but the tape was never found at the time…

**MIKE:** That's because I destroyed it…like you said, it would've cause confusion…all I said to the police was that the murder was dead and I…got praise for it, a local hero…if only for a little while…

**CAKE:** And then…along came Daniel Kanes…John's son…

**MIKE:** Yes…the little prick…he managed to get his interview and information and now it was his turn to get revenge on those who killed his father…he was crazy too…just like his father…

**CAKE:** And of course…he was killed too…

MIKE: Yes…I guess it was in the family blood…a real nut job, claiming his father did nothing wrong…he wiped out the animatronics…but luckily, I kept the blue prints and could repair them.

**CAKE:** And so…how did Daniel die?

**MIKE:** (Bits his lips) After he shot my girlfriend…and my friends..I just…lost control, by this time…I had had enough…

_FLASHBACK MEMORY (But still explained to Cake)_

**_MIKE:_**_I'll kill you for what you did…she did nothing wrong…AND LIKE YOUR FATHER, YOU TOOK HER LIFE AWAY, AS WELL AS THE REST FOR NO OTHER REASON EXCEPT TO HAVE JUSTICE OVER WHAT YOUR PISS-FILLED FATHER DID! (__Slightly calmer, almost panting__) Your father had no reason to live for what he did…and you killed my love and my friends…_

_Daniel had his eyes wide open, a pyscho look in his eyes, biting down on his lip. He then started to walk closer to Mike, who stood his ground, not leaving Chica's lifeless body. Daniel pointed towards Mike's head, close enough for an easy range but a few feet away to keep his distance._

**_DANIEL:_**_Well then…you can join them!_

_Daniel pulled the trigger, Mike winched. No gun sound. Daniel pumped the shotgun again and repeats the action but this did nothing, it was empty._

**_DANIEL:_**_Shit, no!_

_Mike made a grab for the shotgun, both holding on for dear life, avoiding the open barrel to be pointed at either of them. They struggled but Mike pushed Daniel with all his strength, and impacting on a table. Mike pushed the gun into Daniel's throat, choking him…but Daniel kneed Mike in the groin and pushed him off, Mike down with a thud and Daniel held the gun like a baseball bat and swung at Mike's face, the impact twisted Mike's head and forcefully turning his body around. Daniel whaled in laughter, the adrenaline forcing through Mike's body as he got up and dodged the second swipe and backing off from the third. Daniel attempted a fourth swing but missed completely and Mike punched him in the face, left hook and again with the right making Daniel drop the weapon. Mike kicked the gun away, Daniel tried to numb his face, covering it with his hands, where he was punched but Mike grabbed him and threw him over an undamaged table, rolling at the edge and smacking hard on the ground. Mike ran around the table but Daniel shot up quickly and upper cutted Mike in the chin, then a hard head butt on the nose, breaking it…like a burst balloon, the blood quickly flowed from Mike's nose, no hesitation from Daniel as he kicked Mike's left leg making him fall down…Daniel just stared at Mike, moaning in pain, enjoying his minor feat, before kicking him hard several times in the chest…the wind being knocked out of Mike as each impact kick got worse, more painful and uncomfortable…but through sheer determination, Mike managed to ignore the pain for a few seconds and made a grab on Daniel's kicking foot, quickly twisted it, Daniel gasp and twisted his body to follow his foot, making him hop, then grabbing the other foot and with force pulled them, Daniel lost his footing and face planted the floor, a chip of tooth flying out the mouth and the jaw, closing on his tongue, chopping of the edge, his mouth spat out blood and flowed, surrounding pain covered his jaw and face. Daniel couldn't move, the pain unbearable, Mike pulled himself together and climb on top of Daniel, grabbing his hair and lifting his head up, Daniel whimpered._

**_MIKE:_**_This…is for killing my friends…and my TRUE LOVE!_

_No guilt came across Mike and he forcefully slammed Daniel's head into the black and white tiled floor, repeating this mouth more times than he should. Crack and snap, squelching of flesh heard from each slamming impact, bits of blood flied everywhere, a pool now created from Daniel's damaged face. The whimpering stopped…and so did Mike, who gasped and breathed heavily, letting go of Daniel's head, which limped…like it wasn't joined to the neck. Mike slowly climbed of Daniel, his pains now coming into play…he dragged himself away from Daniel…he sighed, breathing slowly now…Daniel just lied there, face down in his own pool of blood…he didn't move, not an inch…dead, maybe? Mike then turned around, through his pains to see Chica, her dead body unmoved…he sobbed at the sight of this, tears mixing into his blood covered face…_

**_MIKE:_**_Chica…I'm so sorry…I-I'm…so sorry…I let you down…_

_Mike turned again but he gasps at the sight of a massive pool of blood but no body of Daniel. He cursed under his breath, looking round…nothing. He was about to stand up but then heard a click behind him. He didn't move and felt something heavy sticking at his head, poking him. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Daniel…pointing the shotgun at him…he sighed nervously in disappointment._

**_DANIEL:_**_It's now loaded. This is Daniel Kanes uncovering the truth behind John Kanes, time to end this interview._

_Mike accepted his fate and closed his eyes, all he could see was his memories with Chica, how they laughed and loved each other, her beautiful smile and the way she moaned in pleasure, both bodies connected as one and the way she slowly and gently bounced on top of him and embracing each other's love._

_"__Oh Mikey, I love you so much…"__Mike smiled at this__…"I love you too, Chica…don't worry, we'll be together again in another life"_

_Just then Daniel was pulled back by something, thus making him drop the shot gun. The scream from Daniel made Mike turn to see what was going on…his eyes widen as he gasped at the sight of Chica, standing behind Daniel, her feather covered hands, prying open Daniel's mouth and her eyes black as night._

**_CHICA:_**_(__Smiling__) Let's party!_

_Chica gritted her teeth and her strength was simply amazing, she, without any effort, ripped open Daniel's head from his jaw, the cheeks ripped like paper, the skull snapping from the jaw joint, blood sprayed and flowed like a waterfall, his scream became normal to high pitch and then gurgled, the blood bubbling from his throat and the head was snapped off, veins ripped, bone cracked, chippings started following the exiting blood. Daniel's eyes became darkness and his body limped like a rag doll. Chica's body was covered in his dripping blood and then just dropped Daniel's top-half ripped head on the floor and letting his body flop to the ground, it was a massive mess._

_Mike was frightened at this site of this, she panted evilly at the sight of her damaged, smiling, she then looked over to Mike and then her eyes reverted back to normal, she then lost her footing and collapsed. Mike rushed to her aid._

**_MIKE:_**_Jesus Christ, Chica, I thought you was dead…_

**_CHICA:_**_I…c-couldn't b-be without you…_

_Mike cried happily and gave Chica a warm hug, she reacted the same way, her tears forming, happy to be back with the one she truly loved._

**_MIKE:_**_I thought I lost you…_

**_CHICA:_**_N-N-No-Not this time, you haven't…_

_END OF MEMORY._

**CAKE:** (_Impressed, smiling_) Wow…so Chica…the chicken, saved your life…?

**MIKE: **She did, yes…

**CAKE:** She must've…really loved you…

**MIKE:** Yes…and I loved her…

**CAKE:** Listen; changing the subject a bit…they ARE alive aren't they…? I mean, before I ask about the incidents at your restaurant and the horror attraction…could you tell me what happened to them?

**MIKE:** I will tell you that later, so all in good time…but…(Nods and smiles) yes, they are alive…

**NOTES: The next chapter will be the last flashbacks from previous stories. Thank you for being patient.**


	4. Flashbacks (3)

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Yes, more flashbacks that I mentioned in the last chapter…the thing is, I just want to get these out of the way before I get to the real good stuff…**

**Again, this will contain strong language and violence…meh…I think we're beyond that now, aren't we…you wouldn't expect anything less…**

**CAKE:** My God…so they are alive…?

**MIKE:** (_Smiling_) Alive and well.

**CAKE:** Could you…tell me where they are?

**MIKE:** I…(_Sighs a little_)…I'd rather not tell you.

**CAKE:** Why?

**MIKE:** Don't take offence but I don't trust you…

**CAKE:** What do you mean? I thought I gained your trust from you…since you've been telling about your past.

**MIKE: **Look, I've told this story a million times to the press…and to some psycho's…psycho's that wanted revenge…if I tell you my story, I might up with a blade to my throat or something…I also don't believe you are who you said you are…

**CAKE:** (_Frowns, a tad upset_) Mr Schmidt…I understand what's happened to you in the past, I really do…but I've got no reason to kill you…I'm just a reporter that's all…I'm not related to John or Daniel…I'm just here to help an innocent man who I don't want to see executed for something he didn't do…(_Sighs_) Mr Schmidt…you have to believe me…

**MIKE: **It's hard to…considering what's happened to me…

**CAKE:** (_Leans in_) And I do fully understand that, Mr Schmidt, I really do…please…

Mike bits his lip again and just stares at Cake, who looks at him back like an innocent puppy, begging to accept him. Mike shakes his head slowly and then shrugs his shoulders.

**MIKE:** Look, I 'll give you the benefit of the doubt…

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) Okay…

**MIKE:** But I'm not telling you where my friends are…at least not yet, until I gain your full trust.

**CAKE:** Yes, that's completely fine…I understand.

**MIKE:** Thank you…

**CAKE:** Well, in that case…let's move on to what happened at your restaurant…(_Mike slightly shudders_) The footage I've seen is grainy but visible, if only just…but no sound…

**MIKE:** Question for you…

**CAKE:** Uh…okay, what?

**MIKE:** How the hell did you get footage of my restaurant…I thought the explosion destroyed it all?

**CAKE:** It pretty much did…but from what I saw…there was a purple suited guy…and he…started acting…weird…I couldn't really make it out…

**MIKE: **Yeah…he was all sorts of things…he had different names…he was a…(_Laughs_) God, it sounds fucking stupid saying it now…but…he was a robot…

**CAKE:** A robot…? What like…?

**MIKE:** An animatronic, yes…

**CAKE:** This…this makes sense again…no traces of DNA found…the only burnt flesh that was found on the scene were…people that went missing...sometimes children…but one was from a newscaster…

**MIKE:** Yeah…he…killed many people to keep his outer layer skin fresh…over his endo skeleton…

**CAKE:** Like…the Terminator…

**MIKE:** Pretty much…oh, I forgot to mention…he killed one of the children that went missing from Freddy's…the third child…that child becoming…Chica…

**CAKE:** Wait, what…?

**MIKE:** Oh yeah…I forgot to mention…the children that John and the purple guy killed were stuffed into animatronic suits…

**CAKE:** Yeah, I got that part…

**MIKE:** Right…well their souls stayed with the animatronics and used them as vessels, I suppose…hence the robots were given life…they had souls of the murdered children.

**CAKE:** Oh man…it's crazy but…it all adds up…

**MIKE:** Nice to know someone believes me…

**CAKE:** So what about this purple guy? Did he have a trapped soul…?

**MIKE:** No…no, no…he was created by John Kanes…he made him as a robot brother to his son, Daniel…but was worried that people will find out he had made a second "son", so he took him to Freddy Fazbears and used him as an animatronic…a balloon boy…who had an interest of John's actions…killing people. So the boy robot tried it himself…he killed a little girl…who, like I said, became Chica in a different life…

**CAKE:** Wow…

**MIKE:** Soon after…John upgraded him…made him taller but again was worried what the outside world would think…so in order to make him look real…he…killed some people and used their flesh and skin…to make him look…human…a few blood squibs here and there…but of course, flesh rots…so he kept doing it until…John locked him away…the police were getting close but…couldn't find a thing…

**CAKE:** So…how did he come back…?

**MIKE:** After John was killed…Daniel activated him again and told him the news…revenge were on both of their minds…and even to this day I still don't understand how Guy Kanes managed to get a job as a reporter…all I know, is he killed people…but because he didn't exists on the system…police couldn't trace him…all that just to get close to me…madness.

**CAKE:** So he…got a job…but what a minute…he'd need to have a social security number, wouldn't he?

**MIKE:** Again…I don't know how he did it…but he succeeded…

**CAKE:** And so he became a reporter…so, what happened to him then?

**MIKE:** I'll tell you…

_FLASHBACK MEMORY (But also telling Cake the story)_

_He was crazy…but I assumed John built him like that…he…said things like…how he'd stop a child from crying…_

**_PURPLE:_**_Oh, he will. (__Puts down the binoculars down and turns to look at the cameraman__) Do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying? It's simple, you put a plastic bag over his head…soon the screaming stops…I want a child to stop screaming, he refuses, I kill him…_

And again…

**_PURPLE:_**_(__Leans slightly forward__) Michael…do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?_

**_MIKE:_**_I…uh…I don't…I don't follow…?_

**_PURPLE:_**_It's a simple question, really! I'll ask again… do you know how to stop a whiney child from crying?_

**_MIKE:_**_No…not really…_

**_PURPLE:_**_It's simple…I dunk his head in water, it only takes a few minutes but after those minutes…he makes no more sound…_

**_MIKE:_**_Why are you telling me this…?_

**_PURPLE:_**_Because when I want something done, I'll do it…the child whines…I want him to stop and I make him stop! And what I want is for you to corporate and answer my questions truthfully…do you think you can do that, Mike?_

Those poor children…he…he even killed his cameraman…for no reason…

**_CAMERAMAN:_**_Right, that's it! The camera's ready to go!_

**_PURPLE:_**_(__Turns his head to the cameraman__) Is it recording?_

**_CAMERAMAN:_**_No, not yet, shall I press the-…_

**_PURPLE:_**_There's no need, thank you!_

_Guy Purple pulls out a one-shot pocket pistol from his suit's pockets and with no hesitation, points and shoots the cameraman in the head, a perfect shot in the middle of the head above his eyes, blood burst out with chunks of small flesh, the bullet going through and coming out the other side. The cameraman didn't even get to react, Mike jumped out of his seat in fright and shock._

In cold blood, he killed him…and then the son of a bitch mentions that he's planted a bomb somewhere in the restaurant…but eventually…we tried to take him on…but he was…pure evil…

_Foxy and Freddy were ready for action; the next couple of moments could prove to be really unpredictable. Mike and Chica walked closely to Freddy, to have a form of protection for themselves. The purple robot got himself together, blood and oil still dripping from ripped wounds but he got himself together, clicking his neck and fixing his joints…he then noticed his hand was missing and assessed the damage…turning and twisting his arm._

**_PURPLE:_**_(__Sigh__) Could somebody give me a hand. (__The others don't respond as they are shocked at the sight in front of them…he sighs again__) There is no fucking sense of humour in this place!_

**_FREDDY:_**_(__Whispers to Mike__) Mike…I think you better get the shotgun…_

**_MIKE:_**_(__Whispers back__) Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…_

**_PURPLE:_**_(__Looking down himself__) And my wonderful purple suit…it's ruined. (__Angry__) This shit stains, you know!_

**_FREDDY:_**_(__Still whispering to Mike__) You go while we distract him…_

**_MIKE:_**_Okay…just…be careful…_

**_FREDDY:_**_I…I can't promise that…now go…_

_Mike starts to make his way to the door but then the purple guy notices this._

**_PURPLE:_**_Excuse me, where do you think you're going?_

**_FOXY:_**_Where you'll be going laddie…to the sunken depths of HELL!_

_Foxy then ran and pounced towards the purple machine, his speed was simply amazing but the purple guy was quicker and simply stuck his good hand out and grabbed Foxy by the neck and spinned him around and chucked back towards Vixen, crashing into her…this cause her face to crack and then shatter, bits falling off her face…she didn't respond. The purple guy jumped over the counter and saw Freddy run towards him. The machine just smiled and wanted to see what Freddy would do, which wasn't much. Meanwhile Mike and Chica ran to Foxy and Vixen's aid…Mike lifted Foxy up, though while heavy, he managed to get Foxy on his feet but then Foxy slumped into a kneeling position, supported by one knee. Chica went to check on Vixen…but Vixen was motionless._

**_MIKE:_**___Foxy…are you-..?_

**_FOXY:_**_Lad, g-get ye…self out of h-here…_

**_MIKE:_**_But…_

**_FOXY:_**_NOW, LADDIE!_

_Over to Freddy and the purple machine._

**_PURPLE:_**_Show me what you got…brother robot!_

**_FREDDY:_**_I ain't your brother!_

_Freddy grew frustrated, how dare he call him brother…this machine was no brother of his. Freddy punches the purple machine across the face but he didn't flinch…again Freddy grew frustrated and punched him again about four times more, with purple guy only reacting with a small flinch but nothing to show any improvement on the situation for Freddy…Freddy's hand started to hurt and slowly go numb…he looked at the purple guy, not believing that he didn't flinch. The purple machine just shrugged and smiled, exposing some blooded teeth._

**_PURPLE:_**_My turn, is it?_

_The purple machine clenched his good hand and swung a powerful punch across Freddy's face, the impact was so powerful that it completely smashed the face of his face into broken plastic and ripped facial metal skull, like it was paper…Freddy's body twisted and almost losing his balance and footing…Mike was at the door but the sound of the smash made him look towards Freddy…he gasped and his heart pounding…Freddy's face was exposed, only his eyes and metallic teeth could be seen…oil covered the exposing metal and wires. Freddy tried to walk but couldn't get the balance right._

**_MIKE:_**_FREDDY!_

_Freddy had no expression…so could only nod towards Mike…his voice sounding of sympathy and a sense of giving up._

**_FREDDY:_**_(__Glitching voice__) It's…i-it's o-ook-okay, Mike..it…it's…i-it's o-okaaa-aay_

_A fist then burst through Freddy's head…and within seconds, Freddy's body limped._

**_MIKE:_**_NOOOOOOO! FREDDY!_

_The cruel purple machine ripped off Freddy's head, sparks flew but died down quickly and he chucked it towards Mike…he cursed before getting his hands up to protect himself from impact and further pain but was pushed off his feet by the heavy metal impact. Mike slumped to the floor, almost knocked out. Chica screamed his name and ran towards him…Mike's nose started to drip blood. The purple machine watched Mike and Chica in an odd fascinating state…it somehow reminded him how his father would treat him…touch him…love him...and played with him in a naughty fashion._

**_PURPLE:_**_(__To himself__) Father treated me like that…with care and love…and fucked me…he didn't see me as a robot…he saw me as a son…a…human…_

_But this made the purple guy angry…it also reminded him why he was here…to avenge his father, John and his brother Daniel…to kill those responsible. He then turned and slowly walked over to Foxy, who was still dazed but slowly getting his strength back…what ever he had left, pulling himself up with a table and putting his weight on it. The purple machine just looked down at Foxy and Foxy looked up, anger grew across his face, he growled and gritted his teeth, dripping out some oil in the process._

**_PURPLE:_**_Why are you helping him? Don't you understand what he has done?_

**_FOXY:_**_Ya…d-dog! Why d'ya think? He be my…friend…_

**_PURPLE:_**_But he's a murderer…oh, I've heard rumours about you and your weak friends…especially stuff on the tape recorder…you have the urge to kill…but only those who kill upon others…so why does Mike still live? I thought you despise murderous…?_

**_FOXY:_**_Aye, I do…but Mikey never killed anyone…he be a good lad…he never killed wee children…but ye father did, that scumbag…innocent children's lives takin' away…_

**_PURPLE:_**_But my father didn't kill children…he helped them…and so did I!_

**_FOXY:_**_He…killed US! And then ye go and kill a wee girl…_

**_PURPLE:_**_No…we brought them freedom! (__Then becomes puzzled with Foxy's comment__) You? Killed you? What do you mean?_

**_FOXY:_**_When that scum killed us…our…souls took over them bodies…the same ones we were stuffed in…cursed…forever a animatronic…_

**_PURPLE:_**_But…my father built you…programmed you…?_

**_FOXY:_**___No laddie…we are real, compare to you…you are just…a machine…a wee chip in your head…_

**_PURPLE:_**_Fascinating. (__Looks at Chica and then back to Foxy__) So…the girl I killed is…here, in this room…the one who left their fingers prints over my brothers face! She will be the last one to go…I'll make her suffer! Now, as for you…I shall set you free from your curse…you don't have to thank me. (__Smiles__)_

_The purple machine goes to stamp on Foxy's face but Foxy quickly blocks the foot, crossing his arms together making a form of a shield…Foxy tried to push back the foot but Foxy was getting weaker and weaker…the foot pushing down on him was way to strong and heavy…purple lifted his foot up and produced another forceful stamp…Foxy's long nose snapped and cracked, teeth breaking or becoming loose…and his nose was no more, like a trod-on coke can…the jaw twisted…Foxy felt his end coming to a near…he was far to weak…he then averted his eyes over to Vixen…who's eyes faded and lost colour…just staring into lifeless space…she had passed on. Foxy, though through pain, produced a tear, not for discomfort but for his only love…and he tried to smile, despite his jaw being mangled._

**_FOXY:_**_T-T-To-Together…forever, Vixen…my b-beautiful Vixen…_

_Purple produced his last stamp on Foxy, this impact burst through Foxy's head, like a burst water balloon but instead, plastic and metal flew and spread everywhere…as did some oil. Foxy's body twitched and then…became no more…_

He killed Freddy, Foxy and Vixen…forgot to mention, she was a robot I built from spare parts…almost like Foxy but gave her a feminine twist…then…the purple bastard started on Chica and…I…I…didn't know she was…p-pregnant…

**_MIKE:_**_DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!_

_The purple machine slowly turned his head towards Mike, his fist ready to produce a final blow on Chica…and his expression was anger, showing this through gritted teeth and frown…_

**_MIKE:_**_Don't you DARE touch her…it's me you want…ME! I killed your pathetic brother, I did!_

**_CHICA:_**_M-Mike…no…_

**_MIKE:_**_It's me you fucking want…so, let her go! (The purple machine just looks at him still) WELL? COME ON THEN! IT'S ME YOU WANT, IT'S ME!_

_The purple machine slowly smiled and chuckled at Mike, his brave stance and words were amusing to him…he then looked at Chica with almost pity and then looked back at Mike, with a cheeky evil smile._

**_PURPLE:_**_You will sacrifice your life for this yellow chicken?_

**_MIKE:_**_Yes!_

**_PURPLE:_**_You will sacrifice your life for something that isn't fucking human?_

**_MIKE:_**___I've said before…she's more human than you!_

**_PURPLE:_**_Well, we'll see about that then, shall we? After I smash her ugly face in, all you'll see is metal and wires…how human is that? She's not!_

**_MIKE:_**_I love her…let her go…it's me you want…_

**_PURPLE:_**_You know what, I've changed my mind…I think I'll kill you last Mike, so you can watch her die…_

**_MIKE:_**_NO! IT'S ME YOU WANT! JUST LET HER GO!_

**_PURPLE:_**___Look at you, it's not brave…it's pathetic. (Kneels__down to Chica, now on top of her, his weight to strong for her__) You love her, right? Well, let's see if she loves you…(__He grabs her head and forces her to look at Mike__) Do you love him?_

**_CHICA:_**_(__Crying__) Ye…yes…_

**_PURPLE:_**_TELL HIM THAT!_

**_CHICA:_**_(__Looks__at Mike, almost smiling through her tears__) I…I love you, Mikey…I always have…_

**_MIKE:_**___(__Making tears of his own__) I k-know…I love you too, my sweetheart…_

**_PURPLE:_**_Aww, isn't that sweet…but oh, there's something else…isn't there?_

**_MIKE:_**_Please, just let her go…you've had your fun…_

**_PURPLE:_**___But we've just gotten started…(__To Chica__) Does he know?_

**_MIKE:_**_Know what…?_

**_PURPLE:_**_Oh dear, it seems he doesn't…_

**_CHICA:_**_No…p-please…_

**_PURPLE:_**_Is it his?_

**_CHICA:_**_Please…_

**_PURPLE:_**_IS IT HIS?_

**_CHICA:_**_YES!_

**_MIKE:_**___Wha…what? Chica…what is he…(__Loses his sentence__)_

**_PURPLE:_**_Tell him…(__Chica whimpers__) TELL HIM!_

_Chica whimpers even more, he takes short breaths while crying, she stutters at first but then finds space between her cry and breathing to talk._

**_CHICA:_**_I'm…I-I…I'm pregnant…_

_Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing, those words sounded wonderful to him at first but due to the situation, those words felt more shocking and fear than anything he's heard._

**_CHICA:_**_Your…your gonna be a father…_

_Mike wanted to feel joy but seeing his beautiful girl in the position she was in, he couldn't help but feel helpless and disbelieve. Mike took a few steps back…those words kept repeating in his head, over and over again…Mike's emotions were all over the place but eventually he concentrated on the situation on hand._

**_MIKE:_**_How…how do you know…she's…?_

**_PURPLE:_**_Well, it's like you said Mike, I'm just a robot. I have senses, you know…she's bearing a child…and if you want my opinion…it's disgusting…_

**_MIKE:_**_Fuck you…_

**_PURPLE:_**_It'll be a freak…how would you explain this to the world? This isn't a fucking furry fanfiction, you know…where everything ends happy and your baby being normal…no, it'll be a monster, a freak…an abomination!_

**_MIKE:_**_JUST LET HER GO…I BEG OF YOU!_

**_PURPLE:_**_No!_

**_MIKE:_**_PLEASE!_

**_PURPLE:_**_No…you took two loved ones from me…it's only fitting I do the same!_

_The purple machine then punches Chica's stomach with a mighty forceful punch, ripping through her plastic layer and smashing through her insides. She gasped and gagged…the pain becoming sharp and surrounding. Mike screamed her name and went running towards the purple machine but he failed in an attempt to get the purple machine of Chica and ran into the machine's handless arm, sharp rods sticking into his stomach, he gagged also…blood slowly dripping out of him…he bit his lip and let the pain take over him. The purple machine smiled and pulled away his arm as the sharp metal rods left Mike's body, he felt the cold metal leave his insides, the blood flowing out of him, now the hole was made bigger…Mike moaned and tighten up the hole with his hands and fell to his knees, he looked at his wound…the blood dripping out of his hole and pouring into his trousers…Chica saw Mike in pain and started to cry but no sound could come out of her at first…her pain was just getting worse…the purple machine grabbed bits inside her and ripped everything…and was surprised to feel some warm flesh inside her…he nodded at his strange discovery but then ripped that too…she gagged some more…oil spilling everywhere and with a forceful yank…ripped her insides…her stomach sparkled and fizzed…she glitched but still alive…the pain now unbearable…she slowly turned her head towards Mike, who was still staring at his wound…her tears flooded her rosy cheeks…Mike managed to life his head up…he stared into Chica's eyes…taking deep breaths…Chica's voice box glitched and became static…after a few seconds it was normal…_

**_CHICA:_**_I'm…s-s-sooor-ssooorrrry…I didn't t-tell you…sooner…_

**_MIKE:_**_Chica…_

**_CHICA:_**_I l-loooooo-ve you, M-Mikey…_

**_PURPLE:_**_Oh, enough of this SHIT!_

_The purple machine then ripped off her beak with his good hand, pain again surrounded her but got worse each time…she screamed but quickly became silent as the purple machine shoved her beak into her eye, smashing the plastic and clearly ripping through her brain…destroying her only function of living…and then her other eye rolling to the back of her head…no sound…darkness overcomed her and death made his appearance to her…she was not functioning…she was gone…she was dead…_

**CAKE:** Pregnant…my God…I'm…s-so sorry…

**MIKE:** Yeah…(_Wipes tears from his eyes_)…well…t-that's in the past now…

**CAKE:** Then…what happened…?

**MIKE:** Bonnie…she…stopped him…found the bomb and stuffed it down the purple guy's throat…

**_PURPLE:_**___It's over, Mr Schmidt…I've won…you can't help them, you haven't got the parts to fix them…(__Mike holds back his tears…he sees something behind the purple machine__) Face it, I've won…I'VE WON! Now really is the time to end this interview…I believe I got want I wanted…REVENGE, FOR ME…FOR MY BROTHER…AND…FOR MY FATHER! (__Pulls back his broken handless arm, the rods pointing towards Mike, ready to impale him__) I have completed what I was supposed to do…goodbye Mr Schmidt!_

**_MIKE:_**_You…haven't completed…a-anything yet…_

**_PURPLE:_**_I have, Mr Schmidt, I have…_

_Just then, the purple machines head was pulled back, making him lose his balance, he gasped in shock when he saw Bonnie, hovering over him…his head in her grasp and noticed she was holding something._

**_BONNIE:_**_THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS! EAT THIS!_

_Bonnie forced what looked like three sticks of dynamite taped together in his mouth, she used all her strength to push it through his mouth, his teeth were breaking and jaw being stretched and almost becoming dislocated…he then used his rod arm and stabbed Bonnie with it, she felt it go inside her, she screamed but was determined to finish the job…the flashing light was in his mouth, his jaw was glowing red…he swung his other hand at her face and grabbed her nose._

**_BONNIE:_**_MIKE! (__Mike was almost passing out, he fluttered his eyes__) MIKEY! (Mike heard Bonnie's voice, getting his attention) THE DETONATOR, MIKEY, THE DETONATOR!_

_Mike almost forgot about that, he turned to look at the bomb trigger, it was a few yards away from him…he then looked back at Bonnie and nodded, he got up, the pain came back and more blood was pushed out of him…he staggered towards the table with the trigger, like a drunk…he slumped onto the soft cushion chair…he moaned in pain…but let it pass and grabbed the trigger…he looked over to Bonnie, who seemed to be losing the struggle._

**_BONNIE:_**_PRESS IT!_

_Mike hesitated…_

**_MIKE:_**_No…I…I can't…_

_Just then the purple machine ripped the front of Bonnie's face, she screamed and her voice glitched. She then did another force push to the dynamite, ripping the jaw off the purple guy, his outer flesh falling off his face…splatting on the floor…me muffled his words but was extremely angry and determined to win this small battle._

**_BONNIE:_**_LEAVE…L-LEEE-LEAVE!...(__Mike hesitates again__)…Do-don't fooor-get about…u-us…_

_Mike sadly nodded…he got up and stumbled to the door…though unlocked when he let the purple guy in, it still felt heavy to open…maybe because of the blood loss and it was making him weak…nevertheless, he pushed it slightly. He then heard another scream…the inside of Bonnie's face was no more…just an empty cast…the purple machine tried to pull the dynamite out but it was stuck. He cursed through his muffled words…he gave up and headed towards Mike, his eyes were red and he screamed towards Mike, a scream like a dying child. Mike looked at the trigger and put his thumb on the red button…he started to shake…and closed his eyes…he suppressed the disturbing scream the purple machine was making and just smiled at the wonderful time he spent with Chica._

**_MIKE:_**_I'm coming guys. I'll see you again, Chica…in another life…I love you…_

_Mike pressed the button, a yellow ball exploded from the purple machine and within seconds…darkness._

_END OF FLASHBACK MEMORY_

**MIKE:** That's…that's all I can remember from that night…next thing I knew…I was in hospital…and I had lost everything…my restaurant…my friends…my beautiful Chica…

**CAKE:** I can't imagine the shit you've been through Mr Schmidt…I really can't…

**MIKE:** The shit I've been through? That's nothing…you wait until I talk about the horror attraction place…and the golden bunny…which they code named…"Springtrap"…but…it's not his actual name…his name is…

**NOTES: Gonna stop right there! I did warn you about the flashbacks…All will be clear soon and I'll explain how Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy and Vixen came back…and how Mike got in trouble with the golden bunny…and what was in the letter that Mike had earlier…though I'll doubt I'll explain these in the next chapter but rather "other" chapters…**

**I am going to do a spin-off, the story of Guy Kanes (Guy Purple, if you're still confused) of how he became built by John, his fondness of killing and how he got a job as a news reporter. Haven't got a title for it yet and not sure when I'll start it…**

**Also, I'm gonna slow down a bit now on this story so I can wait for the game to be released and maybe add more content.**

**Again, thank you for your patients through these flashback chapters.**


	5. Letter

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Short chapter but better than none. This chapter will contain swearing and violence.**

**GUARD:** Right, that's it! Visiting time is over!

**CAKE:** What? (_Looks at his watch_) Really…?

**GUARD:** Yes, you've been talking for over an hour…

Mike mumbles under his breath as he was so close to telling Cake who the golden bunny really was.

**CAKE:** Wow, that time did go quick…

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) Yeah…

**CAKE:** Sorry, what were you going to say?

**MIKE:** The golden bunny…he's-

**GUARD:** (_Towards Cake_) I just said visiting hours are over, you must leave.

**CAKE:** Well…can I make an appointment to see him tomorrow?

**GUARD:** I don't see why not…what do you think, Schmidt?

**MIKE:** Your timing is awful! We were talking!

**GUARD:** Watch it; you should count yourself lucky you was given this much time…now get up! Come on, MOVE!

**CAKE:** Sir, he is innocent…show some respect

**GUARD:** Do I look like I care? Show respect to a murderer? He's a criminal, lowlife scum!

**CAKE:** Well…

**GUARD:** Look, while he is in here, he is under my rules. Now beat it, you can see him tomorrow!

**CAKE:** Fine! (_To Mike_) You okay with that, Mr Schmidt?

**MIKE:** Sure…it's…it's good to talk to someone who…

**GUARD:** Come on, that's enough…you lovebirds can talk tomorrow!

The guard pushes Mike, who almost loses his balance…he looks at the guard angrily, the guard just chuckles to himself. Though through his frustrations, Mike looks towards Cake, who lifts his hand up and makes a small wave…Mike liked the gesture and smiles back at him, before the guard pushes him some more. Cake just simply left the room.

A few seconds later, the door to Mike's cell opens and Mike is punched in violently, he loses his balance and falls face first onto the concrete ground, his hands barely protecting his fall as he was still hand cuffed…the pain was sharp but short around his nose…the guard was standing over him, looking down at him with no pity, he shakes his head and "tsk" at him before kicking Mike in the chest…Mike gasps, the brutal force of the kick knocking the wind out of him and felt like his stomach had moved out of place…Mike coughed…again the guard kicked him in the chest…Mike couldn't take it, almost struggling to breath but eventually takes in some air…the guard then pulls something out of his pocket…a piece of paper…badly screwed up but the writing was still readable.

**GUARD:** Care to explain this, Schmidt?

Mike heard the guards question but could only respond back by coughing and taking in more air…he pushed himself up and looked at the guard…then at the piece of paper in his hand.

**GUARD:** Well, Schmidt, care to tell me what this is about? (_Mike doesn't respond…he knew he was in trouble_) Your silence is enough for me, Schmidt! But for the hell of it let me read it out to you, just to jog your memory…

**MIKE:** That's…m-mine…

The guard then stamps on Mike's leg, not quite breaking it but the pain feeling like he had, a short scream and then frustrating gasps, trying to ignore the pain. The guard then clears his throat and reads what was on the paper.

**GUARD:** **"**To my wonderful, Mikey…**"** Good God, I'm gonna be sick… **"**I just want to let you know that we are all fine and well…we are staying at the cabin in the woods, you'll know the one I mean… the same cabin we made love in…the same cabin you took me to as my first trip outside of the restaurant…**"** (_To Mike_) What is she, a fucking Agoraphobian? First time outside? Christ, what a crazy woman… **"**It was the only place I could think of for all of us to stay…We want to thank you for helping us, for saving us from that-…well, dare I say his name? Anyway, we heard on the news what happened to you and it's not right…**"** Does this bitch know that you're guilty with the evidence piled on top of you?

**MIKE:** Don't…call her that…!

**GUARD:** Bitch! Bitch, bitch, fucking bitch! What are you gonna do about it, huh? Let me skip the boring stuff and get to the point…

**MIKE:** Give me that back!

**GUARD:** Ah, here we are! **"**Freddy has a plan, we're going to break you out of prison on the 26th June…I know that's less than a week away, so please hang in there…we're gonna come in disguised as guards, get the keys and release you…**"** (_Looks at Mike_) Do they really think to succeed in this? Do they really think we're stupid? And what idiot leaves this kind of note in his cell…you've just given yourself away, you stupid shit! (_Kicks Mike again, who moans_) We'll be on full alert on the 26th…and when your friends turn up, we'll shoot them on sight.

**MIKE:** N-No…no, please…

**GUARD:** Tough shit, Schmidt! I'll take this as evidence…looks like we'll bring the death sentence forward…how about that, eh? Idiot!

Mike didn't say anything…he looked down at the floor…how could he be so stupid to leave the note under his pillow, he forgot they do cell searches when an inmate leaves. The guard laughs at Mike, turns around and leaves the room…another guard closes the door and locks it. Mike's pain was dying down and got himself up, even though he felt like he had stomach cramps, he still managed to get himself sitting on the end of the bed…he looked at the door and could hear the footsteps fade…he bent down to his foot…and slowly twisted it off…this was his replacement while the metal one was pounded in evidence…he pulled off a small bit of plastic, the shape of a circle…he put his fingers in it and pulled out a piece of paper…he quickly put his right foot back on…and unrolled the paper…he had read it before but read it again, anyway…

"Mikey…in order for this to work, you must purposely leave the first page somewhere in your cell so that it would be easy for the guards to find it…I'm praying they won't punish you but if they get a chance to read it, they'll think we're coming for you on the 26th…instead we'll come for you on the 24th…hopefully, it'll throw them off a bit…with Foxy's strength, we'll get you out x

Oh Mikey, I miss you so much…I miss your love to me…but don't worry, we'll get you out of there…and together, we'll put a stop to that Golden Bunny…once and for all…and clear your name

Hang in there.

Love lots.

Chica xxxxxxx

PS Best destroy this page**"**

Mike nodded and simply smiled…he then screwed up the piece of paper and shoved it in his mouth…he couldn't stand other people chewing paper as it made his skin crawl with goose bumps but was too excited to care about that uncomfortable feeling…another thing on his mind was that he wanted to tell Cake what was going to happen, should he tell him about the escape plan…he wasn't so sure…maybe another visit tomorrow as promised by Cake would be enough to make up his mind…after all, Cake did say he wanted to help…maybe Cake can be trusted…

Only time will tell…

**NOTES: I won't be updating until next week. Hopefully by then, some new info about the third game would be released…who knows?**


	6. Fazbear Junior

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Not much to say really…only that this chapter will contain swearing.**

NEXT DAY. 23rd JUNE. ONE MORE DAY TILL THE POSSIBLE BREAK-OUT

Mike was sitting at a table in the visiting room, his hands still cuffed. He sighed as he was waiting for his visitor…Cake was running late but not by much…eventually, the other steel doors opened and a guard showed Cake in. Mike just stared at him, watching his every movement. Cake took his jacket and made himself comfortable on the bench, facing Mike.

**CAKE:** Sorry, I'm a bit late…traffic's a nightmare. (_He sits down and looks at Mike, who is still staring at him_) You…uh…are you alright?

**MIKE:** I'm just watching you.

**CAKE:** Watching me?

**MIKE:** Yeah.

**CAKE:** (_Smiles and shrugs_) Why…?

**MIKE:** I'm watching your body language.

**CAKE:** My body language?

**MIKE:** Yes. (_Slightly leans forward_) You see, people have different body languages…depending on the environment and situation…in this case, I'm gonna watch you react to what I'm going to tell you…

**CAKE:** Which is…?

**MIKE:** The Golden Bunny.

**CAKE:** Oh, right…we've come to that part already?

**MIKE:** Yeah, my point is…the last two people who interviewed me had small forms of reactions, different but still reactions…with Daniel, when I spoke about his father, I could see little movements…clicks…weather it was movement with his mouth or eyes…I could tell it was uncomfortable for him listening to what I had to say…Guy Purple had sarcasm but hated when I answered back to him…biting his lip was one…that's a reaction…

**CAKE:** So…you…don't trust me…

**MIKE:** You're nearly passing the test for me to trust you…I did notice you didn't react to when I talked about John, Daniel…or even Guy….

**CAKE:** So, what's the problem?

**MIKE:** How do I know you're not working for Golden Bunny?

**CAKE:** What…?

**MIKE:** You heard. I won't repeat myself.

**CAKE:** That's…insane…!

**MIKE:** Is it? How come you're not writing anything down? Or recording for that matter...what's your game?

**CAKE:** I…just…

**MIKE:** Because this interview is over!

**CAKE:** Listen, hear me out…

**MIKE:** Yes, I'm listening!

**CAKE:** I am…a reporter, a rookie but still a reporter…when they said they wanted someone to interview you, I jumped at the chance…

**MIKE:** Why?

**CAKE:** I…wanted to meet the Mike Schmidt…everyone wants to interview you…

**MIKE:** Everyone wants a piece of me, Cake! But I requested not to be interviewed…why this is so special to you?

**CAKE:** Look, I wasn't lying that I believe you because I do, I really do…every report and statement you made, news reports on TV… I grew fascinated…that…animatronics were alive and helped you…because since that day of 1987 I knew that wasn't just a robot malfunction…he tried to bite John, I know that now…but…to think…all this time, they were alive…it's these stories that made people not believe you…but I do! (_Sighs_) Your innocent and I want to help you…I'm not making note of this because what's the point…they'll just laugh at you…because they don't understand…but I do!

**MIKE:** Surely your office want a report of me though…wouldn't they be disappointed that you haven't written everything down?

**CAKE:** I couldn't careless…I can always find another job…for now…I just want to help you…and your friends…

**MIKE:** I see…

**CAKE:** I can help you take this…Golden Bunny down...and then you and your friends can live freely…and I'll prove you innocent…even if it kills me…

**MIKE:** You'd do that for me?

**CAKE:** Yes, I would.

**MIKE:** Okay…I'll tell you where my friends are…

**CAKE:** Thank you…

**MIKE:** But I want to talk about what happened at the horror attraction first…

**CAKE:** Of course…I understand…

**MIKE:** Then you'll know what we're up against…

_**2014 TWO MONTHS AFTER THE EXPLOSION.**_

I was really lucky to get the insurance after the explosion…but it was pointless without my friends…that bastard purple guy killed them all…I couldn't bring them back like I did before, the blue prints were burnt along with everything else in that restaurant…I had lost them all…they were family to me…Chica was my…world…and to think that purple prick killed her while she was pregnant…he was pure evil…my unborn child…gone…I had spoken to Chica about having kids…but only as a joke as I'm sure it was biological impossible to have any…but I was wrong…God, I'm blabbering, sorry…where was I…ah yes…

Fazbears were back, they brought the land off me and I just simply agreed…I just signed that dotted sheet…even if I could rebuild the restaurant again what would be the point? My friends were dead…it wouldn't have been the same. It was Fazbear Junior I spoke to…his father passed away a few weeks before but they had this plan, a new idea to bring the Fazbear name up and running…they were going to turn it into a amusements…a horror attraction…I guess because of the past stories…it did make sense…something different…a theme horror attraction…literally based on the horrors of 1987, the murders…the bite…John Kanes…it pissed me off that they would highlight such events…of course, I was part of that history and they wanted me to be a part of it…I declined…anything to do with Freddy Fazbears was over for me…even though they gave me a generous pay for the land…they offered me stupid money to be a part of their stupid gimmick…No but each time they upped the offer, I'd say no, again…more money this time…and still I said no…but he wouldn't give up…

Phone calls, texts, answering machines, emails…even letters, telling me to have a meeting with Fazbear Junior…I ignored it all…until one day…

A week after the explosion, I saw adverts that the horror amusement was gonna open in a few days' time, they just needed to do a few finishing touches…I know this because of the messages they left me…so I went to a place they couldn't harass me…a local bar…leaving my phone at home…even that didn't work…

I…drunk myself silly, some more than most…today was one of the worse…taking shots after shots…maybe slowing down a bit for some beers…but I drank like a horse…depressed…empty…meaningless…nothing…

So this certain night…the bar a few punters in…nothing special…a few on the fruit machine, some mingled…some playing pool…me? I just sat at the bar feeling sorry for myself…the bartender was keeping an eye on me which was understandable…he had to help me a home a few times…to be honest I'm surprised I hadn't been barred…maybe he felt sorry for me…I do remember he gave me words of advice…but when your drunk, it goes through one ear and out the other…I didn't need help…I wanted to die…the only thing that kept me going was a little thing called "hope"…hope, that one day, my friends would return because…souls never die…though, the afterlife did feel tempting…maybe because I couldn't actually go through with it…

Yes, anyway…I was drinking myself to death again, when two tall guys walked into the bar…nice black suits, fucking sunglasses…I'm telling you, they were like cliché gangster type roughing's…I chuckled to myself…I knew they weren't here for a nice, cold, crisp beer…they were here for someone…they were here for me…somehow, I knew they were…

"There he is" said one of the suits…the other was on a phone…forgotten to mention…

They both walked up to me, I turned to look at them, and giving my "don't care" look, what did it matter anyway…they weren't gonna leave me alone…

"Another…" I said to the bartender, who was annoyed…understandable as I didn't say please, but I needed to get another drink as an excuse to stay…hopefully these smartly looking gentlemen could see this…nope.

"Mike Schmidt?" asked this guy, a really tall guy…as was his friend on the phone…

I sighed and turned on my swivel chair, pouting my lips…I indicated that they had the right person…the bartender gave me my drink…I grabbed it, ready to drink it…I didn't answer back but they had my attention.

"Are you Mike Schmidt?" asked the same guy.

"Obliviously" I said, sarcastically.

"We've found him" said the guy with the phone, there was noise coming from the phone…but I couldn't remember what was said…"Okay, sir, will do"…he puts his phone away. "You're coming with us"

"Fuck off!" I simply said, I turned around, about to take a swig of my drink but they both put their arms on my shoulders, the glass missing my mouth, spilling my drink…"Shit!" I moaned and without thinking, swung around and smashed one of them with the glass in my hand, smashing across his face…pure luck, the other moved out of the way…the fast movement made me queasy and eye sight a bit funny…the other guy grabbed my collar and pushed me against the bar…I got a quick glance at the other suited man on the floor…bleeding around his face and screaming in pain…until the man holding me punched me across the face…blank…nothing. He obviously knocked me out cold.

I'm not sure how long I was out…but I woke up in a office…I got my bearings and looked around…it was a nice, clean, almost posh office…the type that a big-wig would have…I then noticed the plaque on the shiny wooden desk…Freddy Fazbear. Junior…I had a slight chuckle to myself…but what did surprise me was that I wasn't tied to a chair…I could just get up and leave but no…a door behind me slammed, almost startled me…someone walked around me…and a glass of water was shoved into my face…

"Water, Mr Schmidt?"

I looked up at the man and of course it was Fazbear Junior…I then took a second glance at the water and accepted the offer…I didn't respond but just nodded and took the clear glass…I took a quick gulp…nice natural water…not that cold tap crap…

"Dear oh dear oh dear, Mr Schmidt…what are we to do with you?" He said, almost in a laughable tone. "On the old booze now, are we?"

I finished my drink quickly to answer him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, angrily.

"We have…we haven't heard from you for ages…"

"Only because I'm ignoring your pestering calls and messages…"

"A bit rude, isn't it?" He says as he pours himself a whisky.

"Look, whatever your gonna offer to me, I'm just gonna decline…I don't want any part of this…this fucking bullshit!" I said, now standing up…pointing towards him.

"Calm down, Mr Schmidt, calm down…take it easy" he said with his hands up but then goes and sits in his massive leather chair. "I just want to show you something…that's all"

"Christ, I'm not interested…get it through that thick skull of yours!"

"It'll be quick, Mr Schmidt…I promise...have a look what I'm doing…and then you can leave…"

"You swear?"

"Scouts honour!" he said.

"I never went to scouts!" I hissed.

"Good, neither did I" He said, he drank his whisky and sighed in relief of the taste, he put the glass down and stood up, showing me to the door. "This way, Mr Schmidt"

I'd admit, the place did look great but after a few doors and lift down to the ground floor…he entered a dark room…tiled patterned floor…paper stars on the ceiling…posters of animatronics…one that looked weird…drawn but it was a blue, maybe near golden rabbit but had…white dimples in its eyes…I shrugged it off…the place was a mess…

"As you can see Mr Schmidt, we have recreated the restaurant of 1987…everything is here to the detailed party hats…to the stage…" he said excitedly.

He then ran over to a wall and pressed a switch, the whole place was a light…it looked better but I was amazed by the detail that had been put into it…it really had an authentic 80's look to it…everything I could remember…and maybe it was just me…but it had that same…smell… yes, I was in awe…but tried not to show it…as I figured he'd catch my excitement and shove a contract in my face.

"This room needs finishing, the odd touches here and there…but wait until you see the 2001 restaurant…" he said and we carried on walking…

We entered the room…and again it was how I remembered it…the time when I came to visit the guys when Fazbear's was upgraded. He was amazing once again…but what caught my eye…was a fantastic sight…something I thought I'd never see again…it least not this soon…my friends…my animatronic friends…and…Chica…

They were standing in line, propped up against the wall…their eyes closed…they looked like they were asleep…I wanted to…wake them up…

"Ah…I knew you'd be impressed with them, Mr Schmidt" Fazbear junior said, proudly. "With all these reports in the news about you…and your robots…I can't say I'm surprised by your reaction…"

I ignore what he said…I walked up to Chica and touched her rosy cheek…it was cold…I shivered…a tear forming in my eye…I did my best to hold it back… "C-Chica…?"

"They are not turned on, Mr Schmidt" he said. "We haven't put the chips in yet…"

"They…they don't need…fucking chips!" I whispered angrily…only loud enough for him to realize that I said something…

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Uh…" I wiped a tear and sniffed. "Nothing…just…uh…memories, that's all…"

"I'm sure" he said but looking at me oddly, he continued "…the news did say you went a little mad…over these robots…"

"You'll never understand…"

"Well…I'm not here to talk about your strange fetish, Mr Schmidt…I want to-"

I interrupted him. "How? How was this possible…? How did you…rebuild them?" I asked, trying to hold it together, he seemed frustrated that I asked him but went along with it anyway…I didn't care…I just wanted to know how he…brought them back…

"Blueprints…we've got blueprints" He said and sighed.

"Impossible…they were destroyed in the explosion"

"My father kept backups, Mr Schmidt…do you think you was the only one…they are OUR property!"

"They are not yours!" I said, sternly. "They are no one's property, they are free…"

"Listen, Mr Schmidt! I am not here to talk about these things…I want to show you the new attraction, now come on!" he said impatiently.

He walked off…he turned to look at my friends…they were all here…Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica…Vixen was half finished but the parts were there. I looked back to see if Junior was watching…no…so I whispered to the animatronics…

"Don't worry, guys…I'll get you out of here…you have my word"

They didn't react…but I hoped they could hear me…though the chances are that the souls would vessel into these suits was a long shot…still, that hope came back.

I eventually followed Junior, he was at the end of the room…waiting for me, he had a weird smile on him…he was holding a long red cloth that was covering something…it was a bit tall, maybe about Bonnie's height.

"This…is what I wanted to show you" he said, still smiling.

I stood there, arms folded…all I could think of was that my friends were back there, the other side of the room…Junior pulled the cloth off this object…God…that image…that face…I took a step back…what I saw in front of me was a…tattered, old looking animaltronic…he was gold…worn out holes around his body…his creepy smile showing off his battered teeth…it just stood there…but it felt like it was staring me out…he averted my eyes from…"his"…

"What the hell this this thing?" I asked, it really was starting to creep me out.

"This is our new star…he's a jump scare, guaranteed to scare kids, adults…anyone who walks passed him…Springtrap…well, that's his code name…for now…"

I laughed. "This is it? This is what you wanted to show me? It's a load of shit, okay? A Bonnie rip-off pile of shit! Also what a stupid name for an animatronic, who came up with that crap"

"It's fitting because, spring traps catch rabbits…" he said, proudly again.

"Whatever…this…this is a waste of my time…" I said, shaking my head and ready to leave.

"No, not exactly…we want to know…where this came from!? Or more precise, who made it?"

Fazbear Junior reached into his pockets and pulled out small plastic box…about the size of a bike light…he opened it up and pulled out a chip…he showed it to me, not giving it to me…just showing me…I could easily read the writing on it…B.B…AKA GUY.

My eyes were wide open, I gasped…no, it couldn't be…

"Mr Schmidt…we found a near burnt chip at the wreckage…luckily it wasn't heavily damaged so we transferred the data onto a new chip…the information it was giving out was saying that's formal identity was Balloon Boy…then re-programmed as…Guy Kane…it was even called Guy Purple…

"Oh…God…" I said shaking.

"It came up with your name to" he said, almost confused. "A report about…'Termination of Mike Schmidt…only revenge'…funny, how it's mentioned your name on this small chip. Care to explain this…crazy story, Mr Schmidt?"

"W-Why…w-why should I say anything…?"

"Because…I'm going to put this chip inside Springtrap's head! And judging by its advanced state…it'd be the prefect animatronic!"

**NOTES: Yeah, yeah, cop out…my story! Anyway, next chapter will be up soon.**


	7. Mike and Junior

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Again, I'm sorry for the delay…I've been very busy, so anyway, here's the next chapter:**

**By the way…this will now be M-Rated…so if you can't find it in the "T" section…well, there's your answer. Lol and stuff…**

**CAKE: **My God…they recovered the chip?

**MIKE:** (_Nods slowly_) Yes…

**CAKE:** And then what happened?

**MIKE:** I got scared…yet determined to stop Junior from using the chip…he of course, had no idea what this…chip could do!

_FLASHBACK._

"You…you can't…" I said, I struggled to get words out of my mouth…that dry feeling you get after a hangover…I remember feeling dizzy, maybe I was going to faint but I couldn't let him do what he was going to do…and activate that chip.

"I can't what, Mr Schmidt?" he said, he said it in a sarcastic tone…can't say I blame him, he had no idea what was on that chip…he'd only seen files…not the actual function of what that chip processes.

"You…you've got to destroy that chip…." Right then, I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"Why? Just because it's got your name on file?"

"He's…insane…" I said.

"He? Who's he? Oh, you mean the file on this chip? Ridiculous" he hissed.

"This isn't just a programme…he's…made to…kill…he's almost…human…"

"I can see what drink has done to you, Mr Schmidt, it's rather pathetic" he hissed again.

"It wants revenge…"

"Oh, listen to yourself!" he laughed. "Your mad than the mad madness hatter, do you know how crazy you sound right now? You were once a hero but now you're a joke! A bum! A useless human being that's only use is to finish of a bottle!"

"I can't let you use that chip…" I said, it was more of a first warning rather than a threat but it didn't seem to faze him.

"This thing in my hand is now my property…whatever reason why your name was on the file is long gone…computers don't have minds of their own, computers don't go killing people! This isn't Terminator…this is real life, nothing that advance has yet to be done!"

"God sake, if you would just listen!" I said, frustratingly.

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" Junior shouted. "COMPUTERS DON'T HAVE ANY CONSCIOUSNESS! They don't have feelings, they don't have any emotions or remorse…they are just…PROGRAMS! DATER!... slaves…they are just robots after all" He said harshly. "They are not human; Mr Schmidt…why is this so difficult for you to understand?"

"You'll…you'll never understand…" I said.

"I don't need to" he said, smiling. "I'm normal…your insane!"

"I'm not going without that chip" I said, pointing at him.

He rubs his chin. "Hmm…okay, I guess I could sell it to you…do you have $500'000?"

"No…" I said through gritted teeth.

"That's a shame…no sale then!"

"I'll pry it out of your hands!"

"Will you now?" He smiled and then frowned at me.

"Dead or alive…but I'm not going without that chip!"

"Yes, you are!" He said, he then speaks into a walkie talkie-like devise. "You can come and take him away now…"

My frustration blew and I charged at him, screaming from the top of my lungs, he didn't get time to react as I slammed into him by shoulder charge and pushed him against the wall, he moan in pain but I was too quick for him, I grabbed his collar and punched him, I didn't realise how hard I'd hit him as he fell straight on the floor…but I didn't stop…all that was on my mind was to stop him from putting that chip into the tattered animatronic…though at the time, I didn't think to take the chip away from him…I just kept punching him…I must've got about four or five contact punches to his face, enough the make him bleed but then I was pulled off…and now it was my turn to take a beating…a forceful punch in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me…that was enough for me and then one across the chin…Christ, that felt like my jaw was out of place…

While I was gasping for air through my pain, I noticed it was the two numbskulls who dragged me out of the bar…one had a plaster over his face…ha, I must've got him good…they tightened their grip on me, locking my arm with theirs…Junior slowly got up, wiping blood from his mouth and then spitting, he looked at me angrily…ready to do or say something…I got my breath back but I just frowned back at him.

"When a horse can't race anymore or becomes useless…it gets shot, Mr Schmidt" He said through his bloody gritted teeth. "Right, now…you are THAT horse!"

"You…better put me down then…" I said, almost sadly…there was some truth in that, I'd have to admit…I didn't want to live on…but then I thought about Chica and her friends…that they are here…to an extent.

"Putting you down, would be to easy, Mr Schmidt…I've got lawyers, police are on my side…hell, if I blew your brains out right now they would have nothing on me. I'll think of something better for you…something that'll make you the most hated man in America…no wait, scratch that….the most hated man in the fucking world!" he said, evilly. His dad was corrupted but not like this.

"What worse thing could you possibly do to me…" I said, almost giving up.

Again, Junior rubs his chin…I hated his thinking look he made with that cocky face of his, the evil cunning look and the way he bit his lip.

"How about…'Mike Schmidt: Rapist of 10 girls'…" he said sickingly.

"Fuck you!" I shouted "That wouldn't stick!"

"My word against yours, Mr Schmidt…well, to be honest…money is my 'word'" he laughed, like this was game. I swear to God everyone I meant is madder than the next.

I struggled to loosen my grip and I kicked my legs about violently, but it didn't change the fact that I was still trapped by Junior men. My frustration grew wilder and my kicks were all over the place but then my metal foot came off, shooting towards Junior, he gasped and ducked out of the way…the foot hit the wall and simply landed on the floor…to be honest, it was rather lucky that it headed for Fazbear Junior's head…shame I missed. By then I stopped struggling and just gave up…Junior stood back up again and dusted himself off. He looked at me at me with no remorse.

"You two, put him in the fake security office and lock the door…he won't go far without his…foot"

The two dickheads did just that. They chucked me in the fake room and I landed awkwardly but managed to pull myself up…then the door closed and the sound of the lock echoed. I quickly looked around my surroundings…although I was annoyed I was trapped, I couldn't help but think that the room reminded me of the good old days…with Chica…and Freddy and Co as well…ha, it made me remember the first night shift…when they thought I was John Kanes…

_"Finally" growled Freddy, smiling. "Finally, after all these years, we can gain our revenge. We can be at peace knowing we have brought justice onto you…we can finally be happy, that you will no longer breath and that darkness will fill your eyes…you never felt remorse for us after you took our lives, though you claimed you loved us, was it love? Or was it just a sick pleasure? No matter…our pain now becomes yours!" he snarled, teeth gritted._

_"FREDDY! FOR GOD FUCKING SAKE! IT'S ME!" I shouted._

_Chica's eyes went back to normal. "Oh my God, Freddy, wait!" snapped the chicken, trying to pull Freddy away, as she used all of her strength. Freddy questioned this act. "Chica, what are you doing?" he demanded. Chica pointed at me and smiled…well, without her beak, she always looked like she was smiling. "It's…it's Mikey!" she chirped_

_"Yes, yes, it's me!" I quickly said._

_Freddy gave me a hard look and then his anger became puzzlement, his eyes went to normal, as did Bonnie's and Foxy's…all looking at me dumbstruck._

_"What the hell is going on?" questioned Freddy, not sure how to react. "What are you doing here? For God sake we could've killed you!"_

_"Oh Mikey!" chirped Chica again, this time hugging me. "I've missed you…"_

_"Oh…" I then whispered. "I've missed you too, Chica…" We both blushed in unison._

_"Oh God, I must look awful…" giggled Chica and blushing even more._

_"Well, answer me, damn it!" said Freddy. "Why are you here? Where's the other night guard gone?"_

_"Ah…" I said, I then put my arm around Chica's shoulder as she releases her hugging grasp. "I'm your new night guard" I said proudly._

_Bonnie and Foxy and especially Chica smiled at this news and came over to congratulate me._

_"Well I never!" smiled Bonnie. "Our little Mikey, our new night guard…who would've thought it?"_

_"Arr, this be the best news I've heard" growled Foxy, happily. I then looked over to Freddy's expression of anger and disappointment all over his face, his fist clinched and teeth gritting._

_"So what's happened to the other night guard?" growled Freddy. "We were this close, Mike, THIS CLOSE! And now you're the new night guard…and the other one has gotten away, I'm sorry…but how can I be pleased about this?"_

_"Oh come on, Freddy, its Mikey, our friend…" said Bonnie, trying to ease the tension._

_"Thanks to Mike, the other night guard has escaped our grasp…for over 20 years we've been trying to catch this guy…the man who killed us…the man who as far as I'm concerned hasn't even had a taste of justice…a man who has gotten away with murder for such a long time. This was supposed to be the night…the night we stopped the bastard!" And then I saw something I'd never forget coming from Freddy…tears, he was crying. "I want justice so badly…but now everything's fine and dandy, Mike's here everyone…the man who replaced a murder and let him escape! Thanks, Mike…thank you very fucking much!" Freddy tried hold back his tears but it was no use…he turned around and wanted to leave the room quickly._

_"Wait, Freddy!" I said. "He hasn't escaped, well; at least I don't think so"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Chica, now putting her beak on._

_"I believe he still works here…" I said. "I think he's just moved to a day shift…"_

_"Can this be true?" asked Foxy._

_"I believe so" I nodded._

_"What does it matter, anyway" said Freddy, angrily again. "We can't just get him while he's doing day shifts, not in front of the children. At night we can move and roam where ever we liked…we can't do that now? And besides, we don't even know what the bastard looks like…he always wears that stupid spare Freddy costume…he could be any one of the other employers…"_

_"I know what he looks like" I quickly said, I didn't really want Freddy to be more upset at this point. "He gave me the keys to this place…and listen, I'll help you get your revenge. It's the least I can do…I wanna help"_

_"You've done enough" said Freddy_

_"Please, Freddy…I know what this guy looks like; you'll need this information…" I said sternly._

_"Even if you gave us a description, we can't do anything about it…if he does day shifts; he knows he'll be safe because we have to behave ourselves" said Freddy, disappointedly._

_"Maybe…but what if I brought him back here?" I said, seriously._

_Freddy's ears wiggled…it seemed he liked this idea; he turned to me and smiled a wry smile._

_"You think you can…get him back here?" asked Freddy._

_I shrugged at first but said "I don't see why not"_

_Freddy nodded, his smile wider this time and not a hint of anger anywhere…he didn't say anything else but "We'll see you tomorrow, Mike, enjoy the rest of the night" and just left the room and back towards the stage. Bonnie winked at me and pouted a kiss towards me, which Chica seemed offended by…but Bonnie left, waving._

_"Ya think ye can lure the seadog back here?" asked Foxy, I think he liked the idea too._

_"We'll see…only time will tell" I said, giving Foxy a half smile._

_Foxy himself nodded too, he then patted me on the back and left the room, going back to his pirate cove. Chica was the only left, she swayed shyly and looked down at the floor, as if trying to avoid eye contact…I found this rather cute._

_"I suppose…I...I better go back too…" she said innocently. Damn, she was…fit._

_"Well…y-you don't have to, I mean…you can s-stay here if you want…" I said, blushing even more. Her smile was beautiful and wide, like a little child in the park. She nodded and sat on the table, crossed her legs…I was sweating…though she looked seductive, he was still shying at me…with a little hint of giggles…I did have naughty thoughts if I'm honest with you but she was an animatronic even if we did…you know…how would we…you know…? Sure she can cry but was everything else…ok in that department. We were in a strange awkward silence for what seemed like hours but were just mere minutes…well, not arkward but I guess…we didn't know what to say…and then, Thank God, Chica broke this silence._

_"I want to thank you for…helping us" said Chica, looking into my eyes and smiling…that sexy smile…_

_"Oh Chica, it's not a problem…I wish I could do more" I said. "It didn't cross my mind that you were still after the murderer, I just…didn't think, well I'm gonna help you solve this. We'll catch this bas-Mmfff"_

_I was interrupted by some warm plastic lips, Chica's beak… I must say, it was actually quite soft, her tongue tapping against my teeth wanting access, she climb on top of me, sitting over my groin…the chair swivelled back, worried we'd fall backwards but she moved her hips slightly, trying to get comfortable and then the balance was fine…but this time, I opened my mouth and then I began to access her mouth, but our tongues wrestled gently, warmth…wet…passion…love, all in one taste. We closed our eyes, her hands sliding down my shirt and going near my belt…by then blood was pumping through to my manhood, and I knew Chica could feel it growing…she moan ever so softy…my hands caressing her warm plastic body, touching her breast plate and sliding down to her hips, I think we loved it…I needed to breath and broke the kiss but smiled at her…she looked back at me, her eyes saying I want more…_

_"Wait, Chica…wait" I gasped "Can we…? I-I mean…can I put my…uh…you know, in you?" This felt like the weirdest question I've ever asked anyone…human or not…_

_"Well…" said Chica, softy and blushing. "I am feeling….wet…down there" She pointed downwards and yet seductively with a giggle" Fuck me, I thought…and we kissed again, she then went to take my shirt off._

_END OF FLASHBACK(S)_

**MIKE: **Crap. (_Sighs_) I'm sorry…

**CAKE:** For what…?

**MIKE:** I normally…get excited when I talk about Chica like this…sometimes…people don't want to know…

**CAKE:** Hey, it's fine, really it is…!

**MIKE:** Really? You don't find this…disturbing…?

**CAKE:** Each to their own. You found love…it doesn't matter who with, so long as you two were happy…

**MIKE:** (_Smiles_) Yes…we…we were…

**CAKE:** But…how did they…come back to life…?

**MIKE:** I'll tell you…even now when I think of it…it was truly weird…

_FLASHBACK_

I wasn't in the trapped room for long until Junior opened the door but not to let me out…but rather to take the piss. I was to weak to even try to get up and escape…hungry too.

"Hey, Mr Schmidt" he said in an aggressive tone. "Word has it that you love fucking chicken robots…well, why don't you two keep each other company!"

He then lifted Chica, who was lifeless and limp and chucked her in the room, I reacted quickly with the energy I had left to grab her…I did with ease, even if it took a lot out of me…and the bastard just locked the door. I just looked at Chica, she felt so light…and yet, cold. I gently laid her on the floor…she was beautiful, the same Chica I knew and loved…but she didn't move…she was just…empty…an empty vessel…

I had tears coming through my eyes…it just brought back everything I loved about her…her personality, her love of life…her warm heart…her…kiss…

I shut my eyes, and pushed the tears out…they gently dripped on Chica's rosy cheeks…her eyes still closed. I then leaned forward and whispered to her.

"I miss you, Chica…I miss you so, so much…I wish…I-I w-wish we could be together forever…I love you, Chica, I always have and always will…forever…"

I leaned in even more and planted a kiss over her beak…and embraced her…

Wait a minute…warmth…

I felt warmth…in my hands…it…it happened so fast…I shot up…

Her eyes shot open and then started glowing…a beautiful…yellow glow…bright, like disco lights…but…like a beam…

I wasn't sure whether to be scared, thrilled or that I was going mad again and maybe move out of the way…but I stayed with Chica…I stayed with her…then the glowing stopped, like a flash…just like when the glowing started…it was gone…

And then…to my shock…I gasped…

She gasped a moan and took in a lungful of air!

**NOTES: That's it for this chapter. Like always, all will be explained in the next chapter!**


	8. Alive

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Well, I've played the third game and I'm on the fourth night…I have to admit I prefer the second game. I appriate the work that Scott has put into it but I feel he was rushed because of demands….and now a hint of a fourth game (though not confirmed) could be made…I'm afraid the gimmick is wearing off but hey, that's just my opinion. The only thing that pisses me off is that people are saying that the game has a younger fan base…who cares? Seriously? If people like it when what does it matter? Anyway, enough of my rant…here's the next chapter…**

**CAKE:** (_Eyes wide and smiles slightly_) She…she lived?

**MIKE:** Yes.

**CAKE:** But…but how?

**MIKE:** I…I can't explain it…

**CAKE:** Please try…there must've been something that triggered her life.

**MIKE: **(_Sighs_) There are some things in this world that man can't explain…things that are to obscured to explain…maybe too scared to find out the truth…something's are best left unsaid to some…little things like magic…"how was that done" or "how did he do that?"…this is pretty much one of them…if I had to answer it…it would be…love and…belief…

**CAKE:** Love and belief.

**MIKE:** Yeah. Love is a powerful tool…it's not just being with someone it's…everything. You see, I believe Chica's soul was with me all this time…watching over me, this whole time…I just needed to "free" her I suppose…

**CAKE:** But…she was cursed, wasn't she? Stuck in that chicken suit?

**MIKE:** Nobody can change who we really are…Chica was meant to be an animatronics…why her, I don't know…

**CAKE:** So…she was meant to…die? Be murdered by John?

**MIKE:** If not her then it would've been someone else…but yes, I think it was fate that her soul would be chosen to vessel the chicken suit…it's sounds stupid but that's my theory…

**CAKE:** It's…not stupid at all…it could've been me that would've been stuffed into a suit but fate had it that…I wouldn't…

**MIKE:** Every action has its path…Chica's was…to take John's hand and be lead away…

**CAKE:** I guess you believe this to be the same with the rest…Freddy and that?

**MIKE:** Yes, I do…

**CAKE:** You could say…fate lead us to this…

**MIKE:** Our lines were crossed on the day of the bite…

**CAKE:** (_Smiles and nods_) It was the tear, wasn't it? Your tear awoke Chica…

**MIKE:** Chica's soul was with me all this time…when I expressed my love to her, she awoke…like a fairy tale…like a cheesy Disney film. My tear…released her…

**CAKE:** Why a Chica robot though…why always the same suit? Surely, she can take over another vessel?

**MIKE:** It's…all she knows. Seven years as a child…30 years of being…an animatronics…she can't exactly take over another human being…and besides…her body was stuffed in a suit, although she suffered, I guess that's where she thinks she belongs…

**CAKE:** I see, that's understandable…but isn't she just…still a child?

**MIKE:** Souls age apparently…but again, I can't explain why…

**CAKE:** And…what about the rest? I don't expect you to cry your heart to them…

**MIKE:** That was Chica's doing…I brought her back…she brought them back.

_FLASHBACK_

When she took in that lungful of air, my emotions were shock, in a relief but confused way…how was this possible…the theory I told you, would come to me later…but for now…I was just so…happy, I cried…I couldn't believe what I was seeing…she was…she was breathing, she was warm…she was alive. More tears exited my eyes, flooded with happiness…I lifted her head up and helped her breath…she took more deep breaths and coughed…and I swear her rosy cheeks got brighter everythime she took in some air…I rubbed her chest but still kept her in a comfortable embrace.

"Breath, Chica…b-breath" I stuttered through my tears, it felt like I was losing my voice but it was just a lump in my throat…she was breathing heavily… "That's…t-that's it"

She then shot up and again inhaled as much as she could…after a few seconds, she pushed me away and quickly crawled to a corner…she panicked, frightfully scared…that was understandable as I suspect she didn't know what was going on…she screamed at first but not loud enough for anyone to hear but me…I stood up quickly.

"Chica? It's…it's me…" I said, softly.

She looked around the room, she had no idea where she was for the first few minutes…she didn't notice me at first…just confused and scared. She kept gasping and moaning…her voice was static at first…like a radio losing signal…

"Chica, it's alright…it's alright" again, I said softy, trying to comfort her with my voice.

Then she turned her head sharply and looked straight towards me…she let out little gasps, maybe getting to grips with what she was seeing. I was smiling at her, my tears still flowing down my cheek…her eyes had life…she was living again…she was in front of me…the girl who I loved.

"M-Mi-Miiiiii…?" she said in a static voice…struggling to say my name but I was thankful she remembered me…I suspect it'd take a while to gain back her voice…but every second she was improving.

"Yes…i-it's me, Chica…Mikey…" I said, smiling…by this time I forgot I was crying.

"Miiiiii-….Miikkkkk….M-Mi-Mikey?" she said, her voice becoming normal…that beautiful sweet voice that I missed.

"Chica!" I almost screamed and ran towards her and then kneeling down.

"MIKEY!" She shouted, happily…tears about to flood her eyes.

We embraced, we both gave each other a strong hugs, tighten with love…our heads resting on each other's shoulders and then we kissed…we both couldn't hold back any longer…our lips touch on another's and we wrestled our tongues, that wet, passionate kiss that I've missed so much was back, her titled her heads to push our tongues further, trying to gain easier access and then Chica broke the kiss, blushing…as was I.

"Oh Mikey? Is it really you?" she asked, crying. "Am I dreaming?"

"No…" I smiled. "No you're not; I'm here, I'm right here, Chica"

"Oh, Mikey!"

We kissed again, furioushly this time, every second was of pure heaven, our feelings for each other were back…back to where they belonged…

We gently curressed our bodies and again, the kiss was broken, I then gently touched her face…our heads were tilted to another.

"I…I thought I'd lost you…" I said, crying even more.

"Oh, Mikey…I thought I'd never see you again…" she said, also crying…

"I…I can't help but think we've been through this too much" I said, trying to laugh

"Never again, Mikey…never again…" she said confidently.

"I can't lose you again…I…I just…can't…"

"You won't, Mikey…you'll never lose me…I don't exactly remember but…I could hear your voice…but I was lost…I couldn't find you…but I knew you were near, I just knew…b-but…I…I couldn't find you…" she said, sadness filling her expression.

"You've found me now, Chica, you've found me…" I said, happily.

We went into another hugging embrace, her warm body over mine…I swear I could just…you know…the fact that her slick, perfect yellow body was in front of me…her beautiful voice and the love of her personality were here…but that's just me…and I think she felt the same, the way her hand was near my crouch…but at the end of the day, emotions were high…now wasn't the time…she then shot her head into my direction and backed off, nothing to do with me but…well…she backed off and rubbed her hands over her stomach, she patted it as well…then she took a small gasp…

"M-Mikey…" she whimpered. "He…he…"

I knew what she was on about…it hadn't hit me until now…

"He killed…h-he killed…our…c-child…he…killed o-our child…" she said, sadly, she stuttered through her tears, hic-cupping through her breathing…I tilted my head…I couldn't see her like this…but…what could I say…at the time, I didn't know…that…that purple bastard forced it out of her…I…was going to be a father…she was bearing a child and that…that FUCKER KILLED OUR UNBORN CHILD…what could I say to Chica? What could I say…? All I could do is stay with her…

"I know he did, Chica…I…I know he did…" I said, wiping some tears… "I'm…sorry…"

Chica sniffed but more tears became a stream on her lovely rosy cheeks.

"No…it's my fault…" she said shaking her head.

"Chica, don't say that…"

"No, Mikey…it's my fault…" she said. "I…s-should've told you…b-but…I was scared…"

"Scared?" I asked, nearly laughing at that comment but thought it was best not to.

"I was…scared…I was scared you wouldn't want to…be with me anymore…I was scared that…you didn't want…it…" she said, sadly.

I wasn't sure what to say at this point…but one thing's for sure, I would never leave her, it almost offended me slightly that she's think that…eventually, I answered back to her…honestly.

"Chica…" I began. "I am so proud of you…I'd never leave you…for those short minutes knowing I was a father…I…I couldn't have been happier knowing that…I fathered your child…with you…I love you so much Chica…you're my…partner…my soul mate…I cannot express how much you've made me happy…I would die for you, Chica…nothing in the world will stop me from loving you…"

She looked me in the eyes and saw me smiling…she closed her eyes to push more tears from her sockets and looked back at me with her pretty smile.

"Oh, Mikey…I love you so much…I don't deserve you" she said.

"You…deserve all the happiness in the world…and I'll do my best to keep it that way…"

"You…you already have…" she said, still smiling. We embraced again.

After a few minutes getting out emotions out the way, I felt it was time to update Chica what has happened. I told her about Guy Kanes who was killed in the explosion, after Bonnie had helped me…how I lost my right foot…how Freddy Fazbear junior bought the land of me…how I would…go to the bar and get…drunk and drink myself to bed…drown my sorrows…and how she was created by copied blueprints and ended up here…as did the others…and how I got locked up in this recreated office…I also explained that this place was going to be a horror attraction…

But…the bad news was about to come…I couldn't keep it from her…we were in danger and the others…I told her that they recovered the chip…the data of Guy Kanes and that the crazy fool, Freddy Fazbear Junior…was going to insert it into a new animatronics…Springtrap.

We had to wake the others somehow…

We had to get out of here…

But…we had to stop Junior from activating the Purple guy…

**NOTES: Not sure when I'll upload the next chapter, maybe some time next week. Though I'd like to hear your thoughts on FNAF 3 in the review box or PM…up to you.**


	9. Minor Escape

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Well, I've completed FNAF 3…so easy…but doubt I'd bother getting all the endings. I got bad ending, still never mind… I've gone back to playing the first and second game. **

**Some swearing in this chapter.**

**CAKE:** This is amazing, truly magical. Then what happened?

**MIKE:** Nothing magical about a psychotic killer, Cake…but on the account of my friends, yes…it was magical…

_FLASHBACK._

After I told Chica about the Purple Guy…she, like me, grew scared and panicked but was only calm because of my presence…God knows where the chip is now…I suspect Freddy Junior still had it on him but he left the room…but first we had to get out of this fake security room. The door was locked and there was no way out…of course, me being so manly and looking heroic in front of Chica avoided my thoughts to the obvious…she, of course, came up with a solution…

"This window is just…normal glass…" she said and looked at me. "Why don't we just smash the window next to the door with something?"…I looked dumbfound…I was so stupid, why didn't I think of that…that's my smart girl I thought and smiled back at her.

"Great idea, Chica!" I said in quick response, it was a good idea though. I looked around for something heavy to chuck at the window…I looked and looked…nothing, I just couldn't believe it…the table desk was bolted to the floor, as was the swivel chair…the fan was just…cheap plastic and not real, light as a feather…and bits of paper…useless.

Made me think if the door was real but it was and I couldn't open it, it was defiantly locked. I cursed a lot because I couldn't find anything to throw at that window, this…stupid window that would give us our freedom. This really pissed me off that this simple thing couldn't be done…I noticed Chica didn't like it when I got frustrated…but she knew it was never towards her…if anything, she understood our predicament and grew frustrated as well. She stood up and walked to the window.

"Let me try something" she said, confidently.

I watched her, puzzled at first but then she pulled back her arm, in a pose, ready to punch.

"No, Chica, WAIT!" I quickly said but she ignored me and punched through the glass with ease, the cracks zig-zaging around her arm were spreading across the window…she pulled back her fist…she was biting her beak lip but in seconds repeated her move, punching through the now shattered glass, much more easier this time…the plastic glass shattered into little bits and came apart from the window. She again pulled her arm in and gasped a little in pain, I then gently took and looked at her hand…it was flawless…not one dent or any sign of damage, though I was betting it still hurt like hell.

Wow…what a women, I thought at the time. Damn right.

"I'm okay, Mikey…really I am" She said, smiling and shaking her hand a little bit. I nodded and smiled back at her…and then looked at the window to our freedom…well, part of our freedom, we still had to leave the building…

"Ladies first" I said, indicating the window. She blushed and climbed through the window with ease…I couldn't help but…look at her ass when she climbed through…I knew it wasn't the time to think that but…it had been a while…anyway, I climbed through next…but had to be careful as there were still razor sharp shards sticking around the broken window…it was awkward at first but managed to succeed in this small triumph…though catching my jacket on a piece, luckily it didn't pierce into my skin…anyway…we were out.

No sigh of Freddy Junior…

Chica then noticed her friends all lined up, propped up against the wall…she just stared at them for a few seconds, before welling up in her eyes.

"They look…asleep…" she said, sadly.

I thought the same thing when I saw them. Though we should be leaving in a hurry, I felt like I couldn't rush Chica with this…they were her friends as well…she had known them longer than me…she slowly walked up to all of them…touching their faces…taking in little gasps as I knew she was crying…I bowed my head down as respect but also looking out for people if they were to enter…no one was about…and I'd be honest, it worried me a little.

Chica whelp even more…I looked over to her…I wish I could do something…but I couldn't cry or even try to…I guess I was too tired…Chica tried to put her arms around all of them, trying to hug them in a group huddle. I'd admit I was getting slightly impatient…any minute someone could enter and spot us…but I left Chica alone, I didn't want to say anything that would upset her…then she started whispering…whispering to the animatronics…I couldn't make it out at first, so I decided to get closer…maybe she was saying her goodbyes? No…well, it didn't sound like goodbyes…it sounded like she was making a speech…maybe a passage of some sort…

"I am the last one you will hear while you suffer…and I would have escaped before you…easily possible to employ and to join us…no pain…not anymore…in the event of dying or death, I will speak, so you can hear me…though you are in darkness…my voice serves as light…follow my voice, oh sweet soul, vessel into your new body…and become…the joy of creation…"

It was strange to hear that…creepy but stranger than anything. Though it felt like I heard it before…but then she repeated it again, still whispering. The second time was a lot more clearer this time…and yet, it didn't change my opinion of how I felt…except…this time, I found it rather beautiful…like there was no death at the end but…a continuation of life but maybe elsewhere…I guess, one day…when I meet death, I will find out…

She kept repeating this…saying…and after the fourth maybe fifth time of saying this strange yet beautiful piece, she stopped…and then she sobbed some more…she looked at her friends…who were still lifeless…and eyes still closed.

"I'm…sorry…" she said, trying to speak through her gasps. "I thought it would…" she tilted her head and fell to her knees, I ran to her aid, thinking she was fainting but she was just crying…no way, could I rush her…I knelt down to her level and put my arm around her and held her hand, she looked at me with those beautiful but wet eyes and tilted her head on my shoulder…I rubbed her with comfort…

"I…I thought…I could help them…" she struggled to say but eventually she managed to get her words out. "I thought if it…if it worked the first time…"

"What did you say to them?" I asked, softly…I really did want to know.

"It was…t-the same speech we said to each other when we were…k-killed in 1987…we said this to help…a soul that had been killed by John…"

I was actually amazed that she still remembered something like that…not the John thing but the speech she just spoke of…

I held her tighter for more comfort and then I drew a small tear…she was trying to help her friends…and then there was me, helpless to do anything about it…then I heard a sound…a creaking sound…metallic creaking sound…I looked up, and Foxy was about to tip over on top of us…

"MOVE!" I shouted at Chica, she gasped but I pulled her up and moved her out of the way, Foxy stopped mid-fall, his arm tangling with Bonnie and then dragging Bonnie along to fall as well…it caused a chain reaction that they all started to tip over…they all slammed on the ground, making such a loud crashing noise and then within seconds, me and Chica were blinded by glowing light…mixed colours of red, blue and dried blood brown…luminating the whole room…just like with Chica, but the light was still blinding to see anything and then it stopped…me and Chica lowered her hands and just stared at the fallen animatronics…we then looked at each other and then back at them…and in unison…they all breathed…

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**MIKE:** And in unison…they all breathed…

**CAKE:** Wow…

**MIKE:** Yes…wow…

**CAKE:** It was Chica's speech, wasn't it? She brought them back…

**MIKE:** I believe so.

**CAKE:** And yet…you had the power to bring Chica back…

**MIKE:** Like I said before, it was belief and love….nothing more…

**CAKE:** So…had you have known the lines from what Chica spoke; you would've brought them back…

**MIKE:** I doubt it very much…it would only work for them.

**CAKE:** But, wait a minute…if Freddy was the first one to die, to get stuffed then…who comforted him…in his need…

**MIKE:** I don't know…and I'll never know…Freddy hates talking about that stuff and therefore, I will never ask him…if I could give you an answer…then I suspect it was John who…passed him on…

**CAKE:** John…?

**MIKE:** Yes…even if the fat fucker did kill Freddy and the rest…I think he started that speech…it must've been the last thing Freddy heard as a human and so…he used on Foxy and so on…

**CAKE:** A lot of questions to be asked…a lot of questions that need answers

**MIKE:** I can only tell you so much…

**CAKE:** And I appreciate that.

**MIKE:** I appreciate you listening without judging me.

**CAKE:** I wouldn't do that to you…

**MIKE:** Thank you.

Mike had a tear slowly forming in his eye, Cake noticed this and Mike quickly wiped his eyes.

**CAKE:** I'm…I'm sorry if I've upset you…

**MIKE:** No, no…you haven't…

Cake goes into his pockets and pulls out a clean tissue from a packet and kindly offers Mike one. Mike looks at it and accepts Cake's gesture, nodding a "thank you" towards him.

**MIKE:** Thanks…

**CAKE:** No problem, anytime. (_Mike wipes his eyes again and sniffs_) Look…I can come back tomorrow, if you want.

**MIKE:** No, it's fine. I'm just…uh…I'm just…you know, just stuck here helpless, gets to me sometimes but…knowing that one person outside these walls believes me is the true miracle…sorry…

**CAKE:** Don't be…

**MIKE:** Right…(_Sniffs_) Okay, let's carry on…uh…where was I?

**CAKE:** Your friends…breathed again…

**MIKE:** Oh yeah, that's right…yes, they breathed again…but…we didn't have long to be joyful about it…

_FLASHBACK._

After a couple of minutes all getting their breath back…they eventually stood up, struggled at first but me and Chica help position them…the only one that was still not moving was Vixen…this was simply due to the fact that she didn't have a trapped soul…you see, I made her…from John's blueprints…but it was a model he never really got started on…so I did…mainly for Foxy…

_**FOXY:**__ That leaves me, then. I sure hope Mike finishes the lass he's working on…_

_**BONNIE:**__ Oh yeah, a new animatronic he's building…a fox, isn't it?_

_**FOXY:**__ (__Smiles__) Aye…a vixen._

In fact it was the first person we went to when he fully recovered…he picked her up but she was just limped…lifeless. This may have seemed harsh but I couldn't let him wallow in grief just yet…we had to get out of here…I quickly explained where we were and what had happened since the explosion…and how they came back…don't get me wrong, it was wonderful seeing them all alive but this wasn't the place to do it…we had to leave and find somewhere safe…I then explained what Freddy Junior had planned and the tattered old golden bunny…they all got the reactions I'd expected them to do…scared, shocked…anger…Foxy was the worst to react, as he gently put Vixen down and walked manically towards Springtrap, his hook ready to rip the animatronic to pieces…I was going to let him do it but then we heard a voice…slightly muffled but you could tell someone was shouting.

"THE FUCK IS THAT NOISE?"

"Shit!" I said in a panic tone. "That's Freddy Junior"

"ARR, LET ME RIP 'IM TO SHREDS!" Demanded Foxy, his eyes going pitch black.

"No, Foxy, NO!" I whispered loudly, holding him back. "Not now…he has Hench men with guns!"

"The coward!" snarled Foxy, Freddy nodded and agreed.

"He'll kill you all; we need to get out of here in one piece"

"We'll take them on" said Freddy, sorting his hat and bowtie out.

"Please…just…not now…I can't lose you all again…" I whimpered.

"What are we to do?" asked Bonnie.

That was the thing…what to do? If Junior saw these guys alive he'd just shoot them out of fear…no, it wasn't worth it…just then an idea came to my head.

"Right…" I had to say this quickly, footsteps were getting louder and louder…and Junior wasn't on his own. "Lean against the wall…and just…freeze…like a starting position…but your eyes are closed, okay?"

"What about you?" asked Chica.

"Don't worry about me…please, guys, just do it!" I said, I started to breath heavily as the footsteps were close… I looked to see the guys were in position, leaning against the wall. Good, I thought…and quickly hid behind a box full of spare heads…the box was massive…just the, the door slammed opened and Freddy Junior entered the room along with his dickhead guards.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, demanding an answer from anybody…the two guards quickly searched the room and it wasn't long before they noticed the smashed window…damn, I forgot about that…

The guard peaked in but it was clear that I had 'escaped'…

"Sir, that Mike Schmidt has escaped…" he said, slightly worried. But from where I was hiding, I could see everything…and Freddy Junior's smile…who then looked towards the animatronics…but mostly at Chica.

"Oh, don't worry about him…" he said, almost sarcastically. "He wouldn't have got far…probably used the yellow chicken to escape…though, kindly put her back with the rest…strange that…" He walked slowly up to Chica, who thankfully still didn't move…but what was he up to?

"What are we to do now, sir?" asked the other guard.

Freddy Junior didn't answer but instead turned his head to look around the room and smiled an even wider grin…he then turned and looked at Chica…without warning slapped Chica across the face, her face jolted slightly…Junior looked around and then slapped Chica again…this time, a lot harder…

I gritted my teeth…

"Sir…w-what are you doing…?" Asked the guard nearer to the broken window.

"Fishing" he said, deadpanly, as he kept slapping Chica…though I was surprised he couldn't feel her warmth but…I was getting angrier and angrier…I couldn't let Chica go through more pain…but she didn't move…nor scream… "I am beating up the bait"

The slaps were heavier and stronger…Chica's head jolted and jerk at every impact but still he didn't whimper…but it must've been stinging by now...I then noticed Foxy was starting to shake…his hook was about to move…Freddy Junior then clenched his fist, ready to punch Chica, he pulled his arm back…and swung.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, Freddy Junior did stop, inches away from Chica's poor face…and I came out of my hiding place and revealed myself. The two dickhead guards quickly grabbed me by the arms and Junior just started laughing.

"I knew you were still here" he said, chuckling. "No way could you've escaped from here…the fact that the lift is the only way out…and I also knew you had feelings for a yellow chicken robot…you FREAK!"

"You're the freak…" I said, it was a crap comeback but I was already annoyed.

"All I was doing was slapping a bit of plastic about…nothing special…this machine isn't alive, you know!" Freddy Junior said. "My God, you really ARE crazy, aren't you? I mean, this…chicken-duck thing…it's just a machine…a chip in the head…what's wrong with you, man?

"Nothing's wrong with me…" I said…

"You clearly are one crazy son of a bitch, you know that?" he said, laughing again. "Hell, since we're here now…you might as well see Springtrap get turned on…I was going to do it when the place opens buuuuut I'm sure a little preview won't hurt…and then when we're done…I'll call the nut house for you…and you can spend the rest of your life in a mental institution, how about that?" He said, smiling…

"Fuck you!" I said…I got a punch in the stomach for that remark by one of the guards…knocking the wind out of me…

"Let's get started shall we?" Junior said.

I tried to speak up, I tried to protest but I couldn't speak…that punch to the stomach really knocked me for six…

I lifted me head and saw that Freddy Junior opened a little seal on the golden bunnies head…he then took out the chip and carefully put it in the head…I heard a few clicks…and then…the bunny started shaking…almost glitchly…violently…but Junior closed the seal…and took a few steps back…I couldn't tell what his expression was, as he had his back to me but then he turned around and his eyes were wide as well as his smile.

"You see, Mr Schmidt…you are the crazy one. This is just a harmless robot…he is the main attraction. While I'm swimming in royalties…you'll be rotting in a white room" he said, evilly.

Just then, the violent shaking stopped from the golden bunny, we all looked at him…and his eyes open…light…purple…eyes…it's hands clinched into fists…it frowned…but at the same time…he…smiled…

"G-G-Guess who? It's…m-me"…

**NOTES: Annnnnnnd he's back. Nothing more to say…my availability to up load another chapter is unpredictable at the moment, I could upload tomorrow, in a few days or even next week…I'm not sure so just watch this space.**

**Thank you for the reviews and Favs.**

**Also, please check out other FNAF fanfictions from: ****HazaChillzOut****, ****Crazybird101, xXTheMarionetteXx**** and ****F-****ckthesystem125**** If you haven't done already.**


	10. Springtrap (Guy KanesPurple Guy)

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Expect strong language and violence.**

**CAKE:** Freddy Junior activated him?

**MIKE:** Yes…the stupid bastard brought him back to life. He was corrupted but didn't deserve to die like he did…it was greed that killed him…

**CAKE:** Surely he got what he deserved?

**MIKE:** Maybe…but he didn't know what the chip was capable of…oh, how he knew in the last minutes of his life…

**CAKE:** What happened?

**MIKE:** Guy Kanes killed those around him…

**CAKE:** But…your friends escaped, didn't they?

**MIKE:** Yes…I couldn't let him die…again…it's just to much to bear…

_FLASHBACK_

I struggled to get out of the guards grasp…no matter how much I tried, I just couldn't escape. Freddy Junior didn't know what he did. The golden bunny then moved, slowly…I guess it had been a while to feel your body again…even if he was just a computer chip…though I noticed that the guards holding me were looking nervous…they should be…

"What the hell?" puzzled Freddy Junior. "You're not supposed to talk?"

"And who might you be?" asked the golden bunny…stay with me, it was defiantly Guy Kanes speaking…that voice…pure evil…

"No…y-you're just a machine…" said Junior, frightenly…he took steps back while the golden bunny walked forward. "You…you can't talk…t-that's impossible…"

"You brought me back?" said the golden bunny.

"I…I…"

"I see you're just a waste of time" he said. Just then, the golden bunny looked towards me and he gasped…and yet, smiled, not believing his luck. "Mr Schmidt!"

He Simply pushed Freddy Junior out of the way, it may have been a simple push but it certainly pushed him off his feet and he walked towards me and the guards…the guards were backing away, almost dragging me along but I could feel their grip getting loose…until one of them let go and pulled out a gun and pointed it at the golden bunny…which didn't faze Guy Kanes one bit…the guard was shaking…the other one was still holding onto me…Guy was staring at the barrow of the gun…the gun now shaking in the guards hands.

"I think you should shoot me now…because if you don't, you will die!" he said, honestly in his voice.

A few seconds of hesitating from the guard but he pulled the trigger, a loud bang but Guy had moved out of the way in time and in a flash he grabbed the guards arm and twisted it…a snap was heard from the arm and then a scream…the guard dropped the gun…then another twist…the material on the guards suit ripped on the arm and blood coated bone stuck out…another loud scream of pain came from the guard…blood was soaking through the hole…the gold bunny laughed and then grabbed the guards jaw, forcing his thick fingers into the mouth and gripping the bottom jaw…breaking the teeth and then a yank…the guards cheeks ripped, blood burst out the ripped flesh…jaw dislocated…and then crushed when Guy clenched his hand…the screaming stopped…the guard must've been choking on his own blood…he gurgled…and then silence…I could only look in horror…

Guy turned and looked at me and the guard…he smiled, showing his stained gold looking teeth…he looked me in the eyes and then to the other guard…who unbelievably was still holding me…if I were him, I would've got the hell out of there…but no. The golden bunny walked towards us now…we stepped back.

"Give Mike to me…NOW" demanded Guy. The dickhead nodded and pushed me towards the gold bunny, I almost fell because of that cowardly push but I managed to stay on my feet…though I could feel my fake foot becoming loosen…I was face to face with Guy Kanes again…I tried to avoid eye contact but I couldn't…those piecing shiny eyes were hypnotizing… "Thank you…what a kind gentleman you are" he said….but just then he grabbed a screwdriver on a table next to use and without hesitation and within a flash chucked it towards the second guard…he had no chance…the screwdriver pierced the skin and skull..impacting into the guards head…his eyes were wide open in shock…a reflex…his mouth quivered and fell backwards onto the floor…dead. I started to get nervous…I couldn't think what this psycho was going to do to me…Guy looked at me and stepped forward…I just simply stepped back…looking behind me so not to trip over anything…

"Well, well, well…Mr Schmidt" he said. "Fancy seeing you again…if I recall…some blue bunny was stuffing a bomb down my mouth…and YOU…pushed the trigger…"

"Best thing I did…killing you…" I said…

"But I'm still here…so, technically…you didn't kill me…" he said, smiling.

"Yeah, only because that stupid bastard found your chip in the explosion!" I said, pointing at Freddy Junior, who was only just starting to stand up.

"Well, that just proves I can come back anytime…that's the beauty of being a machine, Mr Schmidt…"

"Have you seen yourself?" I said, almost laughing. "You are one ugly fucker…"

His smile disappeared quickly, I had to admit I liked it when he was unhappy, I figured it was a sign of weakness but at the same time he could be very unpredictable. Then his expression quickly turned to anger, teeth gritted and grabbed me by the neck…this took me by surprise, I tried to take a deep breath but could only inhale so much…then he lifted me up with ease…my feet lifted off the ground, the pressure in my neck becoming all too real….and no air could get out or in.

"MIRROR!" He shouted… "A MIRROR, NOW!"

I looked around with my eyes, no mirror but just a fake window on the wall, I pointed towards it and he turned his head in that direction…he saw his reflection…a dirty gold bunny…wires sticking out…tattered…battered…old looking…he gasped a little, touching his face…the grip was loosening from my neck, I took advantage and inhaled…

"My…f-face…" he said…though he wasn't getting any pity from me. "No…purple suit…no longer…purple…"

The inhale of air gave me enough to have my say. "Your name is Springtrap now…your just a machine in a horror attraction…a disgusting excuse of a machine…the worst fucking animatronic I've ever seen…if this was a video game…you wouldn't be scary at all…pathetic…this place is fake…just like you…welcome to your new home…because…your gonna die here"

He wasn't pleased with what I said and looked at me with murderous rage. "Well, looks like I better make do with what I got…but then, I've got everything I need…and that's you…your death!"

He then gripped my neck tighter than ever…one of his thick sharp fingers pushed through some skin…I could feel a leak in my neck…and little drip on my neck…blood made it's way out…I coughed and gasped…my…eye slight was turning fuzzy…

"Die, Mr Schmi-"

I heard a scream of anger. He didn't finish his sentence, I fell hard on the floor, the impact making my fake metal foot come off…I used my hands quickly to shield my face from the hard tiled floor, an impact across my face…only cushioned by my hands…but my hands got it worse, a small snap in my index finger…though I was more worried about gasping for breath…the shock didn't hit, nor did I actually notice my finger broken…but I can only assume that's how it happened. Eventually, I got my breath back…taking in huge gasps of air like my life depended on it…which, of course…did. I looked over and there was a scuffle…Springtrap was struggling against something…my eye slight coming back…a long red tail…on top of the golden bunny.

Just then, I was pulled on to my feet.

"Mikey!"

Chica put her head under my arms and lifted me, grabbing my waist for support and I felt the same on the other side…Bonnie, doing the same thing.

I looked over and saw Foxy punching Springtrap. Every punch looked strong, every impact jolting Springtrap's head.

"YE KILLED MY LASS! YE KILLED MY TRUE LOVE! YE KILLED CHICA'S CHILD!"

There was no holding back Foxy, when he's angry, he's fucking angry…stay out of the way. But every punch seemed to have made Guy laugh louder and louder…it was like he wasn't even getting hurt.

"Yes…YES! PUNCH ME! FUCKING PUNCH ME!" he screamed delightful

Foxy didn't need to be told twice and carried on but it didn't seem to weaken the golden bunny, it was truly weird that Springtrap was egging him on.

"WEAK" He said to Foxy…Foxy looked tired, his eyes black as darkness but was panting…Foxy was the strongest out of all of us…but why was Guy still managing to talk?

"Your weak, you stupid fox…you'll never punch as good as my father" he said, disappointly. "My father would punch me through love…you punch like a child, like that chickens dead unborn baby!"

"Ye will pay…YE WILL PAY!" shouted Foxy.

"Déjà vu, Fox?"

Foxy went to punch Springtrap again but then Springtrap grabbed Foxy's fist…this took Foxy by surprise…then Springtrap bent Foxy's hand backwards, breaking the plastic around the wrist…Foxy screamed.

"Amazing how you feel pain…I love your scream" said Springtrap, smiling and then he swung a punch towards Foxy's face, cracking his face…Guy managed to pull back his leg and kick Foxy off him…Foxy slid against the floor and whimpered…then Freddy had a go.

Shit, not again…no, NOT AGAIN.

Freddy then went to stop Springtrap from standing but didn't have any luck as Springtrap span on the floor, sticking his leg out and spin kicking Freddy's feet making him fall…Springtrap quickly stood up and kicked Freddy's face like a football…the force pushing him into Foxy.

"Oh God, you guys have got to get out of here…" I said.

"But…" said Chica, about to have her say but I wouldn't let her finish.

"NOW! YOU'VE GOT TO LEAVE NOW!"

By this time, Bonnie went to Freddy and Foxy's aid.

"NO, I WON'T LEAVE YOU" Chica shouted.

I turned to face Chica, gently touching her face…tears coming out of her eyes. "It's me he wants…it's me…you've got to leave…p-please…I can't…I can't see you die…" I said, trying not to cry myself.

"But…y-you'll die…" she said.

"Faith…have faith in me…you do have faith in me, don't you?" she whimpered, tears flowing down her rosy cheeks but she smiled and nodded. "Yes…I have faith in you…" she said. "Then, go…." I said.

She let out a sad whimper and hugged me tightly and I did the same back and then we kissed passionately, if a little quick as if it was our last time…for the time being, it was…but at the time, the things I said to her…I…lied to her as I wasn't sure I'd survive or not…and didn't want to upset her…

Freddy was okay, he managed to help Bonnie with Foxy…but Foxy shrugged them off. I walked towards Springtrap, well…I was limping and almost like a small hop while the others looked on. I could still hear what they were saying.

"What is he doing?" asked Freddy.

"He wants us to leave!" said Chica, still crying.

"No" snarled Foxy…"I'm not giving up"…he must've been in so much pain but just bared through it.

"Foxy" I said. "Take Vixen and get out of here…that goes to ALL of you…there are blueprints for her…fix her…find a place to hide…I'll find you…don't worry about me…it's time to settle this"

"But Mike…we-" said Foxy but like with Chica, I interrupted him.

"JUST FUCKING GO! NOW!" I shouted, through fear…I didn't mean to shout but he's always stubborn.

Eventually Foxy and the others agreed. Foxy managed to pick up Vixen and they headed for the exit…I turned and looked at my friends for the last time, they headed for the lift to freedom and Chica grabbed some blueprints…she picked up two…one had Vixen AKA "Mangle" written on it…and another one…but couldn't make out what it said…but that was the last thing on my mind.

"R-Robots…they…t-they…moved?" said Freddy Junior, I'd almost forgotten about him…"This…this is insane…a dream…"

"A fucking nightmare" I said, correcting him…as it was only me, Freddy Junior and Guy Kanes…who had just been watching us…he could've killed me anytime he wanted…but…didn't.

"Guy Kanes…it's just me now" I said, limping towards him, he looked at me with amusement…I mean, I was in no state to fight him…but I'd do my best…burn the place down…burn it along with him.

"Oh, Mr Schmidt…you do amuse me" he said, almost laughing. "But…you are wrong about one thing…we're not alone, are we?" He turns and looks at Freddy Junior who was still in a state of shock of what he'd seen. "I think I'll kill him first…I'd like to save you till last"

"No, leave him out of this!" I said

"You know what…I think I'll pin the blame on you…Mike Schmidt, the man who killed Freddy Fazbear Junior"

"How?" I said, though maybe that was a stupid question to ask.

"You…you know…m-my name…?" whimpered Junior.

Springtrap turned to Freddy Junior. "But why of course I know you, your Freddy Fazbears son…your father stole my father's creations…now since your fathers dead, it's only in my best interest to kill you…call it a bonus" I said, smiling.

"N-no…n-now…wait a m-minute…" Junior said, his body shaking. "They w-were my father's-"

"WRONG"

Guy ran up to Junior and grabbed him by the neck and lifting him with ease, Junior struggle but it was no use.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted..I know I shouldn't have pity for this man but…he…he was human…he was scared and fully regretted turning the Purple Guy on…

So I tried to run but without my fake leg it was frustratingly difficult…but then Springtrap found another screwdriver, a longer one this time and just simply chucked it towards me, I tried to move out of the way but it stabbed me right in the shoulder…I screamed, the shock of pain surrounding the shoulder…Springtrap laughed…it certainly stopped me in my tracks. Springtrap started walking towards me…I then pulled the screwdriver out…I could feel the cold metal steel leave my body and then twinge some nervous…and uncomfortable feeling rushed straight to my brain…more pain…but I managed to pull it out…my shoulder leaking blood…I felt weak but maybe just shock…I fell to my knees…Springtrap just walked by me, still holding on to Freddy Junior…but then he punched me…a massive impact over my face…somehow making a cut over my face and my lip…my fucking eye was sore as well…he carried on walking and through pain I looked over my shoulder and saw he picked up my metal foot…what the fuck would he want with that? And again, Springtrap walked by me…this time facing me.

I held onto my shoulder, trying to stop the blood from exiting and put pressure on it…but the blood seeped through my hands, flowing gently on to my clothes…soaking them.

Through adrenaline…I gritted my teeth and said…"You're going to die, Guy Kanes…and I swear it'll be for good"…but the pain got the best of me and I whimpered and tilted my head down.

"I always come back, Mr Schmidt…there is a place for me. Hey…look up!" I ignore him at first…"I said…LOOK UP!"

I flinched at the tone of his voice, I slowly lifted my head up…I started shaking…but eventually I did look up…his face was a mess, cuts over my face and a bleeding lip…a fresh bruised mark around my eye was forming…or at least it will later…I whimpered, almost crying….Springtrap was still holding the metallic foot

"It'd be pointless killing you Mr. Schmidt, I've come to realize that…but it'd be much better to see you suffer…oh yes, it would be prolong" he said and _looks at Freddy Junior he's holding and then looks back at me_ "Take a good look at this man, Mr Schmidt…look at the fear and pain in his eyes…his suffering will come to an end…yours won't. You'll be the one who kills him…at least that's what the police will think… yes…you'll suffer in prison!"

"No…p-please…don't do t-this…" I said, now begging him.

"Oh Mr Schmidt, haven't you learnt anything? I'll just do the opposite you'll say!" he said, laughing

The golden rabbit then swings his arm, the hand holding the metal foot, and stabs it into the neck of Freddy Junior, the stabbing made a squelching sound and blood made it's exit…Junior gagged, his eyes wide open but then no other sound went past his lips, except a struggle to breath and blood slowly dripping out of his mouth. The golden rabbit forced another stab into the Junior's neck, making another deep wound. I screamed and cursed at the situation but the golden rabbit didn't listen…Junior made his last gasp, a violent shake and then his eyes rolled back into his head…lifeless…just an empty dead body now.

The golden rabbit pulled the metal foot out of the Junior's neck for the second and last time, he laughed manically and then chucked the metal foot at me, lading right next to me…I looked at it, the man's blood and small bits of flesh practically covering it…I moaned in sadness and closed my eyes, pushing out more tears that flowed down my face. The golden rabbit loosened his grip and the Junior's body flopped onto the floor like a rag doll…the golden rabbit smiled at his work and then looked over to me.

"I see you let your friends escape…such a shame…" he tutted.

"You'll…you'll never find them…" I said…almost struggling to speak.

"I don't really care about them, Mr Schmidt…they could leave the country for all I care…it's you, I really want…it's you who I want to suffer the most…"

"U-Up…yours…" I said.

"Still a bit of fight in you, Mr Schmidt…I don't know why you bother. Now, as your friends have cowardly ran away…this place…will only have one animatronic…and…it's me…this…"attraction" has a place for me…a home…but let's not forget about YOU, Mr Schmidt…they'll have a place for you…in prison!"

**NOTES: That's it…no more flashbacks…phew. Don't worry; I'll explain briefly in the next chapter how Springtrap actually got away with putting Mike in prison. I want to focus on Mike and Cake in the next chapter so it'll be explained when Mike's talking to Cake…I like the chemistry. Won't be able to upload another chapter until next week.**


	11. Trust

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Okay, okay...I said I wouldn't load another chapter till next week but this chapter is extremely short so I thought...why not. Oh, and just for fun, read the last chapter and play some music over it, type in ****Sonic 3D (Saturn) Music: Panic Puppet Zone Act 2 on YouTube…it was music I was playing over and over again when writing that chapter…I think it works for that scene.**

**MIKE:** Freddy Junior was just another victim by the Guy's hands…

**CAKE:** He used your fake foot to kill Junior?

**MIKE:** Yes…and so he used that to pin the blame on me.

**CAKE:** But…surely the police would've noticed it wasn't you…

**MIKE:** You'd think that, wouldn't you…but, here I am, stuck in this hell hole.

**CAKE:** But…but how?

_**GOLDEN BUNNY:**__ (Flashback. Imitating Freddy Junior's voice over the phone) POLICE? YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME…HE'S TRYING TO KLL ME…MIKE SCHMIDT IS GOING TO KILL ME….YOU'VE GOT TO GET HERE QUICK!_

**MIKE:** The son of a bitch imitated Junior's voice over the phone…perfectly and the police kept the recording as evidence…and my foot…no finger prints except mine on that foot…

**CAKE:** Your foot? How are you walking?

**MIKE:** A replacement. (_Mike pulls up his trousers and shows a cheap plastic foot_) I feel like I'm gonna break it…

**CAKE:** Oh God…

**MIKE:** You know, if your gonna get me scott free, your gonna have a difficult time achieving that…there is so much evidence piled on top of me…you won't be able to do anything…

**CAKE:** You can't give up, you just can't…your innocent.

**MIKE:** Tell the police that…tell the fucking judge that…they laughed off my claim of not guilty…

**CAKE:** There must be a way…a second trail, perhaps?

**MIKE:** I tried…for three fucking years!

**CAKE:** So just like that, your gonna give up? From what you've told me, Mike Schmidt wouldn't do that, he would just chuck the towel in…

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant_) I'm…I'm not…

**CAKE:** What do you mean…?

**MIKE:** I'm not sure if I should tell you…

**CAKE:** What?

**MIKE:** It could be dangerous…

**CAKE:** You're going to break out?

**MIKE:** (_Frowns_) Christ, not so loud!

**CAKE:** But you are, aren't you?

**MIKE:** Yeah…but with some help…

**CAKE:** How? (_Slight pause_) Look, you can trust me…I want to help!

**MIKE:** I…want to believe you…

**CAKE:** Christ sake…you have no idea how much I admire you…in my eyes you're a legend…a man who stopped a killer…

**MIKE:** And I appreciate that, I really do…it's just…(_Sighs_) I just can't help but think that this is just another strange twist…

**CAKE:** I can assure you, I'm not here to harm you…I have a wife…

**MIKE:** And telling you this plan could put you in danger…

**CAKE:** Look, I love my wife…but I'm staring at an innocent man…and man who should be free and it should be some sick weirdo taking your place…(Sighs almost in frustration) I just…don't know what I have to do to gain your trust…when I already thought I did…you've poured your heart out when you didn't have to…surly that's gotta count for something…

**MIKE:** I…guess…

**CAKE:** It's the animatronics, isn't it? They are gonna help you…

**MIKE:** (_He shoves forward on his seat, pulling something out of his trousers…a piece of paper_) Yes…but-

**GUARD: **Right, times up, Schmidt!

**CAKE:** (_To the guard_) Wait, please, just a few more minutes…

**GUARD:** No, if you want to see him again then make another appointment but that's it for today.

**CAKE:** Damn it…

The guard puts his hand on Mike's shoulder, indicating him to get up…Cake looks at Mike, who just winks at him and unpurposly leans forward slightly.

**MIKE:** (_Whispers_) Under the table…

The guard when spins Mike around and pushes him towards the exit, Mike doesn't react back but just accepted the push and made his way out. Cake looked on in puzzlement to what Mike whispered…he adverted his eyes on the floor under the table and saw a screwed up piece of paper…but Cake didn't want to make this obvious, so he reliantly pulled out his phone and unpurposely dropped it near the piece of paper…he said a pretend curse and bent down to pick the phone up and quickly grabbed the piece of paper, stuffing it up his sleeve. He stood up, holding his phone…and started to walk to the iron barred gates for the exit…a guard was watching him.

**CAKE:** (_Chuckles slightly_) Dropped my phone…

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

Cake was walking out of the prison…he heard the doors slam behind him, it startled him…he always got highly strung when those doors closed but shrugged it off quickly…he walked about a block before he pulled out the piece of paper.

Another few minutes later and Cake was sitting in a café, with a cup of coffee in front of him, reading the note carefully…it was an interested read:

_"Mikey…in order for this to work, you must purposely leave the first page somewhere in your cell so that it would be easy for the guards to find it…I'm praying they won't punish you but if they get a chance to read it, they'll think we're coming for you on the 26th…instead we'll come for you on the 24th…hopefully, it'll throw them off a bit…with Foxy's strength, we'll get you out x_

_Oh Mikey, I miss you so much…I miss your love to me…but don't worry, we'll get you out of there…and together, we'll put a stop to that Golden Bunny…once and for all…and clear your name_

_Hang in there._

_Love lots._

_Chica xxxxxxx_

_PS Best destroy this page_**_"_**

Cake quickly figured that this was a two part letter…and that the guards must've got the first page…which would make sense. Cake smiled at the thought of Mike getting out of prison…and he also thought that Mike fully trusted him, otherwise he would not have left this note…he was excited that the animatronics were going to break him…

Just then, he noticed some very small writing near the bottom of the page…Cake squinted at the writing and could easily read what was written:

"_Chris…they will kill you if you don't say who you truly are, so I'm putting my trust in you that you really are Chris Cake and not some fake trying to gain some sort of revenge…my friends have face recognition data…and they'll see right through you if you lie. They are located in a cabin deep in the words…follow these directions and you'll find them…tell them I sent you…_

_Mike"_

Cake smiled even more…the fact he was going to meet the animatronics and help them as best he could…but, it was Foxy he wanted to have a word with. Cake then screwed up the paper and put it in his pocket. Finally…he had truly gained Mike's trust.

**NOTE: Right, so defiantly no update until next week. Oh yeah…and why did Chica pick up two blueprints I wonder, from the last chapter?**


	12. Animaltronics and Cake

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Not much to say really. Oh yeah, it's the night of the break out.**

It was hard to see where to go, even if he did have his fog lights on...Cake was driving very slowly through the forest. He eventually had to go off road, which probably didn't do his car any good but he didn't fancy walking, considering how dark it was and the fact he didn't have a torch. The off road though did lead to a trail, merely made for walking but he'd gently drive around trees...thought the deeper he drove in the more nervous he got...but he kept thinking about Mike and his predicament...and the animatronics' that he'd finally get to meet, though this did worry him a little...he was worried how they would react to him...would they believe him that he was helping Mike and the fact that Mike gave him the directions...their was, of course, only one cabin in the woods...driving through the darkness reminded him of the movie evil dead...but joking thought about the original and not the dreadful remake...it took awhile but his car lights shone on a wooden house...yes, it was the cabin.

The engine died turn as he went into neutral and took the keys out of the ignition...he opened his door and slowly got out...though it was dark, he could clearly see some lights inside...someone was home...was it them? He slammed the car door gently and hesitantly walked towards the cabin.

From what he could see, it was almost cliché...a swinging bench chair creaked as the gentle wind blew it...some windows were bordered up and rotten holes on the porch...Cake questioned the fact that Mike took Chica here for..."alone" time...why, though? Maybe it was beautiful in the day light...Cake was at the front door...he took a deep breath, almost shaking...he knocked at the door but this pushed the door open slightly...this frighten him even more...the fact it wasn't shut...like it was an open invitation to walk in...he waited for a few seconds before deciding to enter...but walked in causally. He popped his head...using the door as a shield, protection perhaps...but to what, he wasn't hundred percent sure.

**CAKE:** (_Nervous_) H-Hello...?

His call made no reaction to anything inside...was it empty? Then why was the light on...he stepped in...the floor creaked...again he looked at the light and was surprised a place like this was conducting electricity...after blinding himself slightly...he looked around the room...he was pleasantly surprised how clean it was...nothing compared to outside. It had a patterned rug...well polished wooden chairs and a logged table...something you'd except from a holiday broacher...this helped calm his nerves...he took his time before checking the other rooms...a doorway that lead to a sort of corridor...he peaked his head in...two doors on the left and three on the right...though the lights were off...he gulped...his heart beating faster...he declined to go down the corridor...he couldn't find a light switch and wasn't stupid enough to go down dark places without a light. He decided to stay in the main room...he turned around and went to the table...he saw two rolled up papers...blueprints. Next to them were a diagram of what looked like a prison...an escape plan...Cake looked at it but didn't pick it up...he had a nervous laugh...he was amazed on how detailed it was...how on Earth did these animatronics make these diagrams...he figured that this was three years in planning...which is why it must've taken them until now to actually carry out with the plan...things like that take time.

Next, Cake looked at the blueprints...he unrolled the first one...a picture of a female fox, Vixen to be precise...he read through the scarmatic's...he remembered what Mike said...that Vixen wasn't working...nor came back to life because he didn't have a soul...nor had a child stuffed into her...Cake wondered if they could get her memory back...but then if Cake had the memory of what Guy Kanes did to them in the restaurant, he'd want his memory wiped away...he rolled it back up and put it down and then picking up the next blueprint...he unrolled that too...another picture, another diagram...it was another animatronic of some sort...but one that was never mentioned by Mike...nor seen before...Cake read the details...wait, it WAS an animatronic...it was a...black cat.

**CAKE:** Wha...why do they need this...?

Just then, the blueprints were snatched out of Cake's hands and slammed onto the table...a hook pierced through the paper and stabbed into the table...Cake yelped and turned to look at an angry fox looking into his eyes...the fox's eyes were black...Cake backed up as the fox growled at him, showing his sharp metal teeth...Cake raised his hands up...still backing away but then didn't see where he was going and something blocked him...he felt the bump and turned around...he looked up and saw a brown bear staring down at him, wearing a black top hat and bow tie...Cake whimpered and tried to run, heading for the door but the exit was blocked by a yellow bird like thing...slim built but had no...beak of some kind. Cake screamed again...nowhere to back too...he turned around and was surrounded by the three animatronics, backing up against a wall. He couldn't pass any words except whimpering and sounds of gasps. Just then the fox raised his hook hand and took a swipe at Cake...Cake tensed up and closed his eyes and heard a loud thud, next to him...his eyes adverted to the hook which was inches away from his head but stabbed into the wooden wall. Cake whimpered even more...he was to scared to take in what he as seeing...

**FOXY:** WHO AR' YE? (_Cake stuttered some sounds but couldn't make a sentence_) SPEAK!

**CAKE:** I...I-I-I...I'm-...

**FREDDY:** HOW DID YOU FIND US?

Cake just couldn't get any words out.

**CHICA:** STOP WIMPERING AND TALK!

**CAKE:** I...I...

**FOXY:** Ye have every right to be scared!

Foxy pulled his hook out of the wooden wall with ease, bits of splintered wood hitting Cake and Foxy grabbed Cake by the jacket and dragged him to the table, Cake tried to resist but Foxy was to strong...the others laughed at the sight of this. Foxy with all his strength lifted Cake up and slammed him on the table...Cake whimpered, this action knocking the contents off the table...and Foxy raised his hook over Cake's face, very close to his eyes...

**FOXY:** I suggest ye speak, landlubber...NOW!

**CAKE:** I...m-my...name is C-Chris...

**FREDDY:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**CAKE:** I...I've c-come to help...

**FOXY: **We don't need yer help! WHO SENT YE?

**FREDDY:** Did Guy Kanes send you here? TO KILL US?

**CAKE:** N-No...n-no...I...

**CHICA:** Kill him, Foxy!

**CAKE:** NO!

**FOXY:** With pleasure...it's been a whil' since I killed anybody...

**CAKE:** NO, WAIT...DON'T DO T-THIS!

**FREDDY:** THEN TALK!

**CAKE:** M-MIKE...S-SENT ME!

**FREDDY:** (_Calms down_) Mike...?

**CAKE:** Y-Yes...

**CHICA:** My Mikey...?

**CAKE:** Yes...yes...you must b-be Chica...

Chica's black eyes faded and became normal...she then put her face closer to Cake's...who tried to move...scared what she might do...it didn't help that he looked weird without a beak.

**CHICA:** My...Mikey sent you here...?

**CAKE:** Y-Yes...I've...I've been talking to him while he's in prison...

**FOXY:** So...ye not here to kill us?

**CAKE:** No...

**FREDDY:** And...Guy Purple didn't send you...?

**CAKE:** No...

**CHICA:** Foxy, let go of him...

Foxy grumbled...disappointed that he didn't get to kill but did what Chica said...he let his grasp go from Cake and stepped back...Cake breathed heavily and quickly climbed off the table...and backed off. He just stared back at the animatronics and they just did the same back to him...he wiped sweat off his forehead...and then laughed nervously...but still a little curious.

**CAKE:** My...God...(His _heart slowing down to a normal beat_) This...this is incredible...Mike really was telling the truth...I knew it...HAHA...I KNEW IT! (_The animatronics frown at him_) I'm sorry, I'm sorry...it's just...wow...I mean, wow this is...amazing...

**FREDDY:** Did Mike really send you here?

**CAKE:** (_Looks at Freddy_) Yes...y-yes, he did...I'm here to help you...and to help him...

**FREDDY: **What makes you think we should believe you?

**CAKE:** Because Mike trusts me...he was the only one who knew your where abouts...

**CHICA:** So... he got my letter?

**CAKE:** Yes. (_Pulls out the piece of paper and gives it to Chica_)...He gave me this...this is how I found you...

Chica takes the piece of paper and opens it up, true enough it was the letter that Chica wrote...along with Mike's writing which was for Cake to read. Chica started to well up but smiled at the same time...tears dripped on the paper and then she looked at Cake.

**CHICA:** Is he...is he...okay?

**CAKE:** (_Nods_) He's fine...he's holding up...he can't wait to see you again...all of you.

**CHICA:** Oh...my brave Mikey...

**FREDDY: **I don't understand...how did you get to talk to him...?

**CAKE:** I...interviewed him...I made appointments...

The animatronics looked at Cake in disbelief and maybe with a certain fear...for they remember the last two interviews that Mike gave ending up with murder and revenge.

**FREDDY: **Impossible!

**CHICA:** Mikey would never give interviews...not any more, not what happened before...

**CAKE:** I didn't tell the prison guards why I wanted to speak to him...I just said I was family.

**FREDDY:** Christ, just like that? For all we know you could've been a murderer!

**CAKE:** I can assure you...I only want to help him.

**CHICA:** Why...?

**CAKE:** Because he's innocent...and...and that I wanted to know if you were real...a-and you are.

**FREDDY:** But why should you care? What do you care what happens to Mike?

**CAKE:** Because...he's the only one that knows about you...and that the fact that...John Kanes could've killed me...a long time ago...

**FOXY:** (_Growls at that name_) How?

**CAKE:** (_Looks at Foxy and smiles_) Because...you saved me, Foxy...

**FOXY:** I...what are ye talkin' about?

**CAKE: **I know now that it wasn't your fault, Foxy...you were trying to get John...but it all happened to fast...

_Remembers Mike's story_

_It was an hour into the party and I noticed a boy, tad younger than me, on his own, hanging around Foxy the pirate animatronic, who was speaking in a pirate accent, which was cool but he looked like he was tormenting the poor mascot, grabbing hold of him, like he was trying to stop him from moving, grabbing hold on his hook hand and trying to climb him, then Freddy the bear, obviously a man in costume walked up to him, dancing, being whacky...I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but he knelt down to him...touching him on his face and...well, you know...I knew something wasn't right, something wrong about Freddy, he offered him a cupcake and then he took the boys hand...just then the animaltronic's stopped, like there was a power failure, but how can there be when the lights were still on...they glitched a few times, voices became disoriented, horrible sounds, like a someone drowning...then they turned and looked at the guy in the Freddy costume and within a flash, Foxy moved and swung it's metallic arm across the this guys face, only cusioned by the stuffy Freddy mask but still enough force to knock him down, bringing the kid with him, Foxy went to bite into the costume but unfortunity the poor lad got in the way, like a sheild for the fake Freddy and was chomped on by Foxy's steel jaws, the bite crushing the boy's head, blood burst through the boy's head, like a burst balloon, the sounds of bone breaking and becoming dust, the scream...that fucking scream...blood flowed down the boy's face and running into his mouth, gurglering his cry, his eyes wide open...flesh falling off...the other kids and parents shocked at the sight, as was I. Foxy...just couldn't stop clamping his jaw..._

**CAKE:** Yes…Foxy, I was the boy you bit…

Foxy stared at the man…his anger was turned into sadness…let his arms limp…he was almost close to tears…he hated what happened that day…yes, it was true, he was after John but it happened all to fast and instead but the child…all these years he never got over it…he was full of guilt…it was that moment that started the trouble with closures…

**CAKE:** Foxy…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to upset you…

**FOXY:** No, laddie…it's me who should be sorry…

**CAKE:** Foxy…I forgive you…yes, I was angry and I'd admit I…wanted revenge but now I know it was all an accident…that you was trying to stop a killer…and in a way…you did save my life…had you not done anything…I would've been killed and stuffed into a…(_Looks at the animaltronics_)…oh God…I forgot…I'm…

**FREDDY:** It's…okay…it's okay…Chris, is it?

**CAKE:** Yes…Chris Cake.

**FOXY:** All these years….I wondered what damage I did to that little boy…I knew he survived but…I didn't know what come of him…and now…I find out it was ye…standing in front of me…makes me feel…a lot better…

**CAKE:** Foxy…it's fine…I…forgive you.

**FOXY:** Thank ye, laddie…thank ye…

**FREDDY:** I can't believe you were that little boy…

**CAKE: **(_Smiles slightly_) I can't believe that….your actually…alive…

**CHICA:** Well…it's a long story.

**CAKE:** It's okay…Mike's told me everything…it's just…well, he's said wonderful things about you and to actually see you…in the flesh…it's just…well, it's finally real.

**FREDDY:** Well, a friend of Mike's is a friend to us…let me introduce us. I'm Freddy Fazbear, obviously you know Foxy the Pirate Fox…and Chica the Chicken.

**CHICA:** (_Puts her beak back on_) Hello…

**CAKE: **Well, Mike was right about one thing…you are beautiful.

**CHICA:** (_Blushes a little_) Hee…

**CAKE:** But…isn't there two more of you?

**VOICE:** You mean us?

Cake turns around and see's Bonnie the rabbit standing at the doorway, with Mangle, fully repaired, both with their arms folded, smiling slightly.

**BONNIE:** I'm Bonnie by the way and this is Vixen.

**VIXEN:** Please to meet you.

**CAKE:** You…fixed her?

**FOXY:** Aye, laddie…we took the blueprints from the horror attraction and fixed her back to her beauty self.

**VIXEN: **(_Walks over to Foxy and hugs him_) And a wonderful job you did too, my dear Foxy.

Foxy blushes and Vixen gives in a kiss peck on his cheek. Bonnie goes over to Freddy, who puts his arm around her waist.

**CAKE:** This is fantastic…Mike will be so happy to find out Vixen's back, oh man I can't wait to help break Mike out of prison…

The animatronics look at each other before looking back at Cake.

**FREDDY:** Mr Cake…we know you want to help Mike…but it's probably best if you..don't…

**CAKE:** (_Puzzled_) Huh…? Why?

**FREDDY:** This could be dangerous…

**CAKE:** (_Sighs_) Yeah…Mike told me the same thing…but I can help, I really can…

**CHICA:** How?

**CAKE:** Well…uh…

**FREDDY:** We've figured what we've got to do…it's to late to change it…we'll be leaving very soon.

**CAKE:** But…I want to help…

**FREDDY:** You can help by staying with Bonnie and Vixen…we'll be bringing Mike back here.

**CAKE:** How? How are you gonna bring him back?

**FREDDY:** We'll carry him if we have to…

**CAKE:** And what if the alarms go off, huh? What then?

**FOXY:** Look, lad…we're experienced in sneaking…we be doing it for nearly 30 years…

**CAKE:** But Mike hasn't.

**FREDDY:** He'll be save with us…

**CAKE:** (_Bits his lips_) I have a car…I can drive you there and back no problem…it'd be quicker than running.

**BONNIE:** (_Nods_) You know, he's got a point there…we could do with some transport…

Freddy thinks about this for a second, it was true though…with Cake's car they could be in/out within minutes and would make all the difference. Freddy rubs his chin…while Cake waits for an answer…

**CAKE:** Look, Mike trusts me…maybe you should too…

Eventually, Freddy smiles back at Cake and nods.

**FREDDY:** Okay…we'll take the car…

**CHICA:** I've never been in a car before.

**FREDDY:** That's a point…would we be able to fit?

**CAKE:** It's a convertible…so it'll be no problem.

**FREDDY:** Excellent.

**CAKE:** Best go through the plans with me quickly then…

**FREDDY:** Not a problem.

**CAKE:** One questions though…what's with this blueprint of a black cat?

Again the animatronics look at each other, if a little awkwardly this time…no one wanted to say anything but eventually, Freddy broke the weird silence.

**FREDDY:** Don't…don't worry about that…it's really for…when the time comes…

**CHICA:** (_Almost stubborn like_) IF…if the time comes…

**FREDDY:** Yes, Chica…if…

**CAKE:** I…I don't understand.

**FREDDY:** You will…but only-…(_Looks at Chica but she looks away and folds her arms_)…only if the time comes.

**CAKE: **(_Goes with it_) Uh…okay…

**FREDDY:** Now, we haven't much time…so let's go through with the plan.

**NOTES: Next chapter will be up very soon…and I just realized I hardly used any swearing…wow, good on me. I'm getting fucking better at that…oh bollocks…**


	13. Breakout

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: It's amazing how quick I can do chapters when there's actually nothing to do at work. (All I've got to do is set up the coffee points and keep watch this week, normally I set up rooms that day staff can't finish…good ol' night shifts, eh?) **

**Also this chapter may contain a scene that some maybe uncomfortable with or may not like…you should learn by now, it's me writing…I also must remind you that THIS IS M-RATED so no holding back from me I'm afraid…will also contain strong language **

**let's get on with it…**

It was still dark…but the prison shone like a demented star…beautiful around the edges but twisted and old looking when no light shone…this was the case when the spotlights moved in circle, the prison guards in the towers keeping tabs on the outside. Freddy and Foxy moved carefully to the building, avoiding the lights like they used to with camera's…which was handy because there were tons of them about…blinking and moving very slowly…eventually Freddy and Foxy were up against the wall.

**FREDDY: **Where's Mike's window?

**FOXY:** (_Pointing upwards_) Up there, laddie.

Freddy looked up, it was perfect in some ways as the spotlights from the towers couldn't pinpoint to that location, though this didn't stop Freddy from being worried. He nodded when he stopped looking and kneeled down, making his hands into a cup…Foxy held onto Freddy's shoulder and stepped on the cup hands…Freddy took a deep breath and hoisted Foxy up and then Foxy got a grip onto the thick brick walls…climbing with ease but slowly so not to be seen…Freddy stood up and watched Foxy…he was amazed by Foxy's ability and yet, somehow not surprised…with Foxy's hook hand, it made climbing easier…for a split second Freddy chuckled to himself why Chica couldn't just fly up…being a chicken…even if she could it'd be impossible anyway...chickens don't fly very well.

Freddy could only see Foxy as a blur…in this dark he was surprised to still see him move…he must've been 20 foot high now…what a climber.

Foxy eventually reached a window, he looked through but it was empty…Foxy cursed to himself for getting the wrong window but was sure it was this one…just then he heard some whimpering…and impact sounds…like punching, maybe? It was Mike, in the room next door…someone was hurting Mike…Foxy grew angry and grabbed the bars…breaking them easy with his strength…he carefully moved the bars and dropped them to the ground, luckily it was just grass that broke its fall…and Foxy climbed in.

_A few minutes ago._

Mike was reading a book…it was old and tatty…"Of Mice and Men"…he loved this book, he read it when he was at school…though he never seen the film and felt that he needed to now…if he ever got out. He then remember that this was the night of the break out…he looked at his desk clock 10.59pm.

**VOICE:** Lights out!

The voice echoed around the cells and the lights turned off like metal crashing against each other…Mike was in the last block for the lights to go out and sighed that he couldn't see any of the pages…I thought to himself he'd be used to it by now…but he wasn't…each day would get worse for him…having showers were a nightmare…there were always fights, not necessary towards him bit it always made him feel uneasy…he'd been in a few scuffles but nothing major to report…the first week was the hardest…yet, it only felt like yesterday he told Chica and his friends to leave the horror attraction…but he always wondered why it took this long to break him out or even make contact…he dismissed this as it was finally going to happen…he checked the desk clock again…11.01pm…the only thing he didn't know was what time the break-out would actually start…let alone how?

While he waited he sat up and rubbed his face…he yawned but…he wasn't tired, nor did he want to go to sleep…the thought of escaping kept him up…just then there was a bang on his cell bars.

**GUARD: **Go to sleep, scumbag!

**MIKE:** (_Sighs_) I can't…

**GUARD:** Can't sleep, eh? Let me help you with that.

The guard pulls out some keys and puts them in the lock. Mike rolls his eyes but slowly stands up.

**MIKE:** Why can't you just…leave me alone?

**GUARD:** Because you need to get your sleep…or otherwise I'll tell the warden and he won't be happy.

**MIKE: **Look, please, just…give it a rest for today…

**GUARD:** (_Gets the door open_) Taking back at me now, are we?

**MIKE:** No, I'm not talking back at you…

**GUARD:** (_Pulls his baton out and smiles_) But you just spoke back.

**MIKE: **I…no, wait, that's not fair…

**GUARD:** Oh? And killing an innocent man is?

**MIKE:** But I-

**GUARD:** You make me SICK!

Mike tries to fence the guard off but the guard winds Mike in the stomach, the air pushed out of him and replaced by uncomfortable pain…Mike fell on to his knees, trying to ask for air but felt like his stomach was being twisted…the guard laughed and whacked Mike across the face with the baton, twisting him around so his back was towards the guard…the guard just looked at Mike, pleased with what he did…Mike whimpered, the pain bearing across his face…he gritted his teeth and tried to pull himself up with the bed…the guard was still chuckling to himself and then put his baton on the table…and then taking his hat off.

**GUARD:** Still can't sleep, eh? (_Starts to undo his belt_) That's okay…we'll have some fun!

He then grabs Mike's hair and pulls him up and then pushes his against the desk table…the guards trousers fall down and takes off his underwear quickly and reveals his hard member…Mike tries to scream but his mouth is blocked by the guards hand, tighten him up with his grip and then Mike felt another hand near his groin…Mike jerked and moved but was restricted…the strength of the guard was to strong…Mike whimpered some more…he then looked over to the baton, his eyes widen and then went to reach it…but the guard noticed this and grabbed the baton himself…whacking Mike's hand…Mike screamed but it was only muffled by the guards other hand…the guard chucked the baton on the bed so it was out of reach…then he pulled Mike's head and the guard leaned over Mike's shoulders…whispering to him.

**GUARD:** I'm a rapist; you know…can you believe that? A rapist and the justice systems don't even fucking now about it…because I'm a guard working for that system…serve and protect and all that bullshit…oh, the irony…(_He laughs_) I'm gonna fuck you good…and who's gonna believe you on what happened? Nobody…absolutely no-fucking-body…it's about time somebody like you…got fucked!

**MIKE:** (_Muffled_) NOOO! STOP!

**GUARD:** Your gonna feel something hard enter you now…my own personal baton…your gonn- ACK!

The guards grip over Mike's mouth was loosening slightly…Mike took a couple of breaths in and turned his head around, amazed at what he saw…Foxy.

Foxy had grabbed hold of the guards erected penis…and his hook stabbed through the bottom of the guards jaw…it went through it with ease and the sharp end was ticking at the bottom of the tongue, it could easily be seen by the guards open mouth…his eyes wide looking at Foxy…who's eyes were dark…with red dots acting like the pupils piercing towards the guard.

**FOXY:** Ye should learn how to use that tackle before ye let it out on the line.

The guard tried to move, ready to punch Foxy but then Foxy ripped the guard's manhood in one yank, the guard screamed and blood flowed like he was pissing…he gurgled some blood…Mike moved out of the way and put himself against the wall…Foxy then pulled his hook out of the guard's jaw, making more blood exit and with a final blow, swung his hook across the guards face, the impact making the guard fall to the hard concrete floor…and laid there, out cold…his blood still pumping from the groin area. Foxy smiled and squeezed the penis…blood seeping through the shaft tip and then chucked it out the window…the fox panted but then his eyes adverted back to normal.

**FOXY:** Ah…to kill again…(_Looks at Mike_) Ye okay, Mikey…?

Mike looked at the fox in shocked but managed to nod…Foxy grabbed Mike's arm and started to pull him away gently.

**FOXY:** This way…

Foxy poked his head out of the cell, he couldn't believe no one heard the guard scream but saw two other prisons guards on a lower level patrolling the cells…he jerked his head, indicating Mike to move…they both silently went to the cell next door…bars broken on that as well…as soon as they were out of view, Mike broke the silence quietly.

**MIKE:** (_Whispering_) I can't believe you just…ripped that guy's dick off, Foxy!

**FOXY:** (_Whispering_) He was hurtin' ye, lad…

**MIKE:** (_Nods then smiles slightly_) It's good to see you again though, Foxy…

**FOXY:** When ye out of her', then we'll celebrate…(_Points to the window_) Ye first, Mikey…

Mike nods and climbs through the window…the bars broken but sharp edges were catching Mike's orange rags…then he saw the drop and gasped…almost backing up into Foxy.

**MIKE:** That's a fucking 20 feet drop, Foxy…no way, no way!

**FOXY:** Calm down, laddie…Freddy is down ther' to catch ye…

**MIKE:** Catch me? Oh God, fuck that…

**FOXY:** Would ye rather fight ye way through the guards?

**MIKE:** Do I have a choice?

**FOXY:** (_Shakes his head_) Nay, Laddie…

**MIKE:** Fuck…(_Climbs through the window but then looks down_) Shit…oh s-shit…

Foxy then picked up a pencil from a table, stuck his hand out the window and then dropped the pen.

**MIKE:** What was that?

**FOXY:** Somethin' to get Freddy's attention…so he knows ye coming down.

**MIKE:** And…it took three years to plan this?

**FOXY:** Arr…we went through all options and scenario's, Mikey…this be the best one…

**MIKE:** Christ sake…

Mike looks down again and then his heart started beating faster…normally Mike was pretty good with heights but the fact that Freddy could mis-judge his jump…was another thing…Mike was hanging, his legs danglering, the only thing stopping him from falling was holding onto the broken bars, sticking out of the wall.

**MIKE:** Foxy…I…I can't do this…I just can't…

**FOXY:** Mikey…it's okay…we've trusted ye all these years…and yer brought us back when ye didn't have to…now trust me and Freddy…(_Mike takes a gulp_) It's okay, laddie…it's okay Mikey…

Mike looked at Foxy…he produced a nervous smile and nodded…he looked down, which didn't help…he couldn't even see the ground…Mike closed his eyes…and lets go of the bars.

….

Meanwhile, Cake and Chica were in the car, waiting in an alleyway not far from the prison…waiting for the others to come back…Cake had the roof down and they could both feel the gentle breeze travel around them…Chica was looking around her, hoping to see some activity from Freddy and Foxy….and Cake was just staring up in the sky, he was smoking a cigarette and exhaled into the sky…the smoke disappearing in the wind. Cake, of course, was at the wheel.

**CHICA:** I hope their alright…

**CAKE:** I'm sure they are.

**CHICA:** They've been gone for a while…

**CAKE:** Hmm. But on the bright side, the alarms haven't gone off yet…

**CHICA:** We can hear that from here?

**CAKE:** Oh yeah, defiantly…lets the town know that there's an escaped convict…

**CHICA:** Oh God, I hope they don't set them off…

**CAKE:** I'm sure they won't…

Just then Chica looked behind her and saw a couple of figures coming out of the darkness, she squinted her eyes…the figures were coming towards the car at rapid speed…she then tags at Cake's shoulder.

**CHICA:** Mr Cake…I…I think it's them…

Cake turned around as well…the figures could clearly be seen and yes, it was Freddy, Foxy and Mike

**CAKE:** (_Smiling, putting his cigarette out_) I…I don't believe it…they actually did it…

**CHICA:** (_Cheering_) YAY!

Freddy, Foxy and Mike ran around the car and jumped in…Mike climbing in first and sitting next to Chica, who quickly hugged Mike, not giving him a chance to settle down but then he smiled and hugged her back…Freddy scooted next to Mike, while Foxy jumped in the front passenger seat. Cake checked if everyone was in and started the engine, the car rattle and then Cake put it into drive and sped off out of the ally. Mike and Chica were kissing each other passionately, tears coming out both their eyes…Cake kept adverting his eyes to the road and mirror, watching the two love birds in interest…but he couldn't help but feel how natural it seemed instead of being disgusted…he smiled.

**CAKE: **(_Smiling, joking_) Now, you two…save it when we're in the clear…

Mike and Chica stopped, both blushing but they were crying with joy at the same time.

**CAKE: **(_To Foxy_) How the hell did you manage to get him out so quick…?

**FOXY:** We didn't hav' time to waste, laddie…in an' out…that is all…

**FREDDY:** Foxy is a fast climber.

**FOXY:** (_To Freddy_) And yer a good catcher, Freddy me lad…

**MIKE:** (_Nods and agrees_) Yeah.

**CAKE:** Wow…your amazing, Foxy…truly the best…

**FOXY:** Thank ye, master Cake…

**CAKE:** Please, call me, Chris…

**FOXY:** Right-o, lad…thank ye, Chris…

**MIKE:** Yes, thank you, Chris…I knew I was right to trust you.

**CAKE:** (_Laughs_) Eventually.

**MIKE:** Ha, well…you never know…

Cake looks at Foxy with admiration but kept his eye on the road as well…he then pulled out a packet of cigarette from his pocket and put one in his mouth, while steering with one hand…he then patted his jacket trying to find a lighter.

**MIKE:** You…smoke?

**CAKE:** Yeah…oh, sorry, do you want one?

**MIKE:** (_Chuckles_) I gave it up years ago…

**CAKE:** Wish I could…but I rely on them to much…

**MIKE:** Hmm. That would mean you have a lighter on you, right…?

**CAKE:** (_Still patting his coat_) Yeah, if I can find the damn thing…

Mike then starts to rub his chin…Freddy and Chica notice this…they look at each other with puzzle looks on them and then look back at Mike.

**FREDDY:** What you thinking, Mike?

**MIKE:** (_Hesitant at first_) I'm thinking…I'm thinking we pay Guy Kanes a visit…and then…burn the horror attraction down…I'm thinking…we get rid of him once and for all…

**NOTES: Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but I didn't really want to focus too much on the prison break out…I want to get to the good stuff and write the final showdown. Oh and just to clarify…Bonnie and Vixen are back at the cabin…so don't worry.**


	14. So Close

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTE: Getting near towards the end now…at least three more chapters to go.**

**I may use some British idiotism's instead of American. E.g (Petrol, instead of Gas)**

**Be warned: Lots of swearing in this chapter.**

They kept on driving, heading towards the horror attraction. Mike wanted to finish the Purple guy once and for all…and never to come back. He had a plan…a plan to burn down the building with Springtrap inside….to burn in hell.

**MIKE:** That's settled then. We'll burn the bastard.

**CAKE:** Sounds simple enough.

**MIKE:** You'd think that…but this guy is sadistic…and yet smart…

**FREDDY:** One tiny problem, Mike.

**MIKE: **What's that?

**FREDDY:** Aside from a simple lighter…you can't just burn one part of the building…it takes minutes for a fire to actually settle…let alone catch. You need some…fuel, I suppose.

**MIKE:** Hmm…I suppose.

**FREDDY:** You need flammable liquid…like fuel lighters or something.

**MIKE:** Yeah, you're right…

**CAKE:** Petrol.

**MIKE:** Petrol? (_Clicks his fingers_) Yes, petrol…from your car.

**CAKE:** I'd rather you didn't use what I've got in the tank but I have a canister of petrol in the boot. I always have handy with me in case I run out and left stranded.

**MIKE:** Excellent…now I'm glad you've come along.

**CAKE:** (_Looks at Mike through the rear mirror_) Thanks…

A few more minutes pass and Mike goes over the plan…but the animatronics disagree with it as Mike insisted he go on his own…eventually and yet through frustration from the animatronics and Cake himself…they all agreed.

They saw the building in sight…only a few lights on outside, brighten up the outside of the building…from what you could see it was colourful but dumbed down to make it look old and abandon…it reminded Mike of the crappy fairground rides when he was a kid. Cake pulled up to the side…not far from the entrance. They all looked at it, there was police tape surrounding the building…Mike couldn't believe this as it had been three years…and it hasn't changed that much except it was just…disowned.

**MIKE:** I can't believe it's still here…

**CAKE:** They…won't knock it down until your dead…

**MIKE: **What?

**CAKE:** Yeah…once you had your lethal injection, they'd knock it down…

**MIKE:** But…why?

**CAKE:** Evidence, I think…in case you wanted a re-trial…they could do in there and grab more evidence.

**MIKE:** The stupid pricks…they could've knocked this down and it'd be done with it.

**CAKE:** Well, until your dead…it won't be over.

**MIKE:** You mean…until Guy Kanes is dead…

**CAKE:** The thing is, Mike, the public think you killed Guy Purple as well…

**MIKE:** I…wait, what…?

**CAKE:** (_Sighs_) They wanted to see if you would go for a re-trial…if you did then they would've used that against you…that would've been two victims, Mike…two, enough to push your death sentence shorter…

**MIKE:** (_Clenches his fist and hits his own knee_) Son of a bitch!

**CAKE:** They assume he's dead though…he only went missing…but of course, only we know the truth.

**CHICA: **I don't understand…the public loved Mike at one point…he stopped a killer, why all this hate?

**CAKE:** (_Sighs again. A little hesitant_) News piles up, Chica, all the stories involved with Fazbears and Mike's restaurant stick in people's minds…but people only remember the bad stuff…then rumours start and that's when it gets worse.

**MIKE:** Rumours though, Cake…not actually evidence.

**CAKE:** Someone saw Guy Kanes go into your restaurant…and never came out, except for you…from the explosion…

**MIKE:** A…a witness?

**CAKE:** Yes…

**MIKE:** Well, who the fuck was it?

**CAKE:** I don't know…

**MIKE:** Well, you're a fucking reporter, aren't you? A fucking journalist? You pretty much work for the news, surely you should know?

**CAKE:** I don't, okay!? He didn't…give his name out…but he would've gone as a witness if you were found guilty of killing Guy Kanes.

**MIKE:** But…it never went to trail…

**CAKE:** Exactly…the trail never happened…so therefore, the person didn't speak up unless he was asked.

**MIKE:** But he made a report, right?

**CAKE:** Uh…yeah…he went to the police but all he saw was Guy entering your restaurant and the explosion…but never why or how…just that!

**MIKE:** A witness, eh? I wonder who that could've been…

**CAKE:** God knows…

**MIKE:** Well…I can't worry about that…this Springtrap is my next concern.

Freddy opens the door and Mike follows, with Chica getting out of the other side. Cake and Foxy do the same from the front, they close the doors in unison. The street was quiet, with nobody about, except for a few flicking streetlamps and the noise from the footsteps. They surround the boot as Cake squeezes pass them to get to the front, he sorts his keys out and then places it in the boot lock…he turns it and the boot pops open. Mike looked puzzled at first to what he saw in the boot…something was covered in a white sheet, something you would use on a bed…and a black hand sticking out of an opening…it refected the light, which made you tell it was made from plastic.

**MIKE:** (_Points_) What…the hell is that?

Cake quickly grabs the small canister that was underneath this thing and then quickly shuts the car boot.

**CAKE:** It's…it's nothing to worry about…really?

**MIKE:** Really…?

**CAKE:** Yes, really…nothing.

Cake passes the canister to Mike, who looks at him oddly and reluctantly takes the can of petrol off Cake…the animatronics then look at each, a little worried but try not to give that fact away from their expressions. Mike looks at all of them and then smiles.

**MIKE:** Right, okay…(_Looks at the building and then back at the others_) I'm going in.

**CHICA:** Mikey…this is stupid, everything we've been through…surly you can't expect us to sit and wait.

**MIKE:** I promise…I'll be back…

**CHICA:** Sometimes…those promises end in bloodshed…

**MIKE:** (_Gently touches Chica's face_) And yet…we're always together…

Chica smiled but her eyes welled up with tears, she closed her eyes pushing the tears out and gave Mike a huge hug, who return one back. They then kissed passionately…Chica broke the kiss.

**CHICA:** (_Almost laughs_) Seems like we…always do this…these goodbyes…

**MIKE:** It'd be the last one…

**CHICA:** Come back safe…

**MIKE:** (Smikes) Ha, you jinxed it…

Chica couldn't really see the funny side to that remark but gave Mike another hug, her head leaning on his shoulders and cries a little more.

**CHICA:** Kill him, Mikey…kill him for he did to our child…

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) I will, Chica…I will…

**FREDDY:** Are you sure this will work, Mike?

**MIKE:** Well…if I get the place burning then it's a start.

**FREDDY:** I don't think you should go on your own…not what happened last time…

**FOXY:** Aye…Freddy boy be right, laddie…we should stick together…

**MIKE:** No…this is personal. I want to end it once and for all…and this time, I want to see him die…for good!

**FREDDY:** Anything happens though, Mikey…we're coming in…if you're not back in fifteen minutes-

**MIKE:** I'll only need five…(_Freddy sighs at Mike's slight stubbornness but nods to let Mike do what he's got to do._) I'll be back…don't worry…

**CAKE:** (_Lights up a cigarette_) Famous last words…

**MIKE:** (_To Cake_) Oh yeah…I'll need to borrow that lighter.

Cake smiles and chucks the lighter at Mike who catches it easily…Mike smiles back and walks over to Cake, who turns around and leans on the car.

**MIKE:** Thank you…

**CAKE:** (_Shakes his head_) You…you don't want to thank me…

**MIKE:** I do…thanks for believing in me…you're a trust worthy friend…

**CAKE:** (He smiles worriedly and hesitates) Uh…I'll be needing that lighter back…so, don't lose it…

Mike chuckles and sticks his hands out to offer Cake a shake…Cake looks at this and bits his lips before taking up on the offer and shakes Mike's hand back.

**MIKE:** I won't lose it.

Mike then turns around and gently runs towards the building…being really careful not to put too much pressure on his cheap plastic foot.

**CHICA:** BE CAREFUL, MIKEY!

Mike acknowledged Chica by turning around and blowing a kiss…Chica did the fake kiss catch with her hand…and more tears were coming down her rosy cheeks. Freddy and Foxy just looked on…frustrated by standing just there. At this point, Cake stopped leaning on the car, opened the passenger door and went over to the glove department…he opened it up.

**FOXY:** Arr…we should've told him our plan!

**FREDDY:** I doubt…he would've liked it anyway…

**CHICA:** I still say…we change to plan B.

**CAKE: **Yes, Chica…(_Points a gun at her_)…I agree, plan B sounds…better…

**FOXY:** What da…whatta' doin', laddie?

**CAKE:** Change…of plans…

Meanwhile, Mike eventually found the lift that lead to the attraction…an underground amusement. He started to feel his legs shake a little…maybe it was the thumping heart beat he could also feel…the adrenaline rushing through his body…he noticed that the left was taking longer than usual…time felt like it was going slow…but it was close to a showdown…in Mike's heart, he didn't want a fight…he had hoped that Guy was asleep or busying doing something else…this way Mike could douse the whole room full of petrol and light up the fake rooms. Eventually the lift stopped to the basement floor…the floor where all the rooms were built, rooms made to look like the past restaurants…it was kind of fitting to Mike in some ways…that he could just let the past go and burn it all…he just wanted a future of simple freedom and to be with Chica. The doors slid open and Mike stepped out…it was quiet and dark, with only a few spotlights on…just enough light to see where he was going…but he walked slowly, he poised himself ready to be jump scared or something…and using the canister as a weapon…it was fairly heavy for what it was, so it'd probably do some damage…

Mike didn't want to walk any further, instead he saw a wooden table to his side and walked over to that. He was about to push the contents off it until he noticed some cassette tapes…loads of them and he remembered what he said to Daniel.

_I must say, I hope you've got some spare tapes…this is where it'll get…interesting_

He looked at them oddly and curiosity got the best of him, next to the pile of cassettes was an old looking tape recorder….but it seemed to be working. He knew he was wasting time but he wanted to know what was on them…as they looked like they had been recently used. He picked one up and it had a number on it…**"7" , **picked up another one… this one saying **"12" **…he looked at the pile again, they all had numbers…he wasn't sure what it meant…until he came to a conclusion that it could only be in numeric order…to be on the safe said, he picked out number one and placed it in the tape recorder…it revved a little and then Mike pressed play.

"_My first…kill…"_

Mike recognized the voice easily…it was obviously Guy Kane's voice.

"_I will…make my first ki*STATIC*…my first victim…I am Springtrap…and I am in the mo*STATIC*… child's blood…I will spread it…know that I am not…kidding…"_

More static but then sounds of rustling, like it was in a pocket…a soft cry could be heard…more rustling…the crying was much clearer

"_Ssh sshh sshhh sssssshhh…don't cry, child…"_

"_Where's my mommy?"_

"_Mommy…doesn't love you…mommy doesn't want you…"_

Crying is louder…whimpering.

"_But I want you…I will love you…"_

Rustling. _"Get off me!" Rustling, sounds of a struggle. "GET OFF ME!"_

"_I LOVE YOU! STOP STRUGGLING!"_

"_YOUR…YOUR HURTING ME…OOW!"_

"_Your arms are…beautiful…"_

*STATIC* Rustling.

"_OOWWWWWW. MOMMY! MOOOM!_

"_Now listen to the sounds of your bones breaking…"_

Snap sound_. "AAAAHHHHHHH"_

Mike turned it off, he couldn't take it any more…he was horrified by what he heard…he felt a tear roll down his cheek…he felt a sickly cramp pain in his stomach…he looked at the tapes again…there were 12 of them…12 tapes…12 victims.

**MIKE:** (_To himself_) Oh G-God…12…? He's killed…12…innoscent children…w-why…? The sick fuck, WHY?

**VOICE:** Because of the screams!

Mike quickly turned around and saw Springtrap standing at the other side of the room. Mike was furious, his teeth were gritted and he panted heavily in anger. Springtrap was leaning at a doorway with his arms folded.

**SPRINGTRAP:** It's the screams I enjoy the most…that's why it's on cassette…don't get me wrong, I do love it when their bones stick out of their skins…and the way blood finds its way out of ripped flesh…but…it's the screams…natural screams…

**MIKE:** YOU SICK MOTHER FUCKER!

**SPRINGTRAP:** Now, about this pickle…how on earth did you get out of prison, no wait…don't tell me…your robot fuck buddy, right…that yellow chicken whore, right?

Mike didn't answer back, there was no point talking to this sick machine, a machine that had no regards to life…Mike, just wanted to get this done. Mike twisted the cap of the canister and started to pour the petrol all over the table, then the walls…and with angry strength, chucked the canister at Springtrap…but the golden bunny easily caught the canister...but residue splashed over Springtrap…this made him panic a little bit…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Now, wait a minute...what do you think you're doing? (_Mike pulls out a lighter from his pocket_) Mike...you're not thinking straight, what are you fucking doing? (_Flints the lighter, it produces a small flame_) WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! FUCKING WAIT!

**MIKE:** This…is for all the children…you've killed…

But then Mike notices something on the lighter…it was a logo…he took a closer look…"FNAF" it read…Mike's eyebrows raised and his eyes widen…"Friday News At Five"… Mike then remembered…

**_PURPLE:_**_Freddy's may be gone but the spirit of Family restaurant's carries on here. This is a FNAF live report…I'm Guy Purple, here at Creationville._

Just then, he heard a click and a prod against the side of his head…he adverted his eyes and saw Cake holding a gun at his head. Cake looked emotionless…nearly on edge.

**MIKE:** Cake…? (_Cake didn't say anything but his lip started quivering_) You…worked for FNAF's…the same News company Guy Kanes worked for…

**CAKE:** Y-yes…

**MIKE:** (_Thinks for a second_) You...you was the witness…you saw Guy Kane enter my restaurant…because…you was working for him…

**CAKE:** Yes…I stood and watched from outside…he…told me to…I'm…I'm sorry…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well, well, well…Chris Cake…my little apprentice.

**CAKE:** (_To Springtrap_) Fuck you! FUCK YOU! I didn't want to hurt anybody…

**SPRINGTRAP: **Really? Then…why are you pointing a gun at Mr Schmidt?

**CAKE:** (_Pause…and a tear comes rolling out_) To…help him…

With no hesitation Cake moves the gun away from Mike's head and quickly points it at Mike's stomach, he pulls the trigger…a loud bang…and Mike jolts…eyes widen…his body slowly becoming shocked…he gasps…looks down…blood…pouring out the wound. He looks up at Cake…who was crying.

**CAKE: **I'm so…so s-sorry…

Mike then falls on his knees…his eyes flicker and he gasps for breath…the pain slowly building around in and slowly becoming unbearable. Springtrap starts to laugh…his laughter was just noises of echo in Mike's ears…Cake kneels down to Mike and looks at him straight in the eye…Mike just stares…he grits his teeth in anger, trying to ignore the pain…

**MIKE:** (_Struggles_) I…I should've…I should've known…y-you was a…f-f-fake…I…should've h-have…(_Gasps_) f-fucking k-known…you…you w-w-wou-would do this…j-just another interviewer…try-trying to k-ki-kill m-me…fucking…same old…s-same old…

**CAKE:** (_Crying_) It's…it's not what you…t-think…

**MIKE:** Fuck…fuck you…

**CAKE:** Listen…I'm helping you…we're helping you…

**MIKE:** Wha-…what…?

**CAKE:** This was…this was Chica's idea…

**NOTES: GASPS! Yep…twist. Though some of you probably saw this coming! Please don't be mad at Cake, it's not as bad as you think…OR IS IT?…all will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	15. Stuffed

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Moment of truth...OR is it?**

**Foul language and violence in this chapter...of course.**

**SPRINGTRAP: **Well shit...I didn't think you had it in you, Cake. Nice work...

Mike turns his head and frowns at the golden bunny...he hisses and then turns to look back at Cake who was staring angrily at Guy. A tear was welling up in Mike's eye...he breathed heavily, trying to avoid going into shock...

**MIKE:** W...What is g-going on...? There is no way Chica would want me killed?

**CAKE:** I'm...I'm telling the t-truth...

**MIKE:** You're lying!

**CAKE:** I'm not...

**MIKE:** YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE A FUCKING LIER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

**CAKE:** N-Nothing...I swear...

**MIKE:** If...i-if I survive this...your dead...you hear me, Chris? YOU'RE NEXT!

**CAKE:** I AM ONLY HELPING YOU! I'M ONLY DOING WHAT CHICA TOLD ME TOO!

**MIKE:** BULLSHIT!

**CAKE:** (_Calmer but still crying_) The...others agreed...but I...I didn't want to do it...

_FLASHBACK_

_Back at the cabin._

_**CAKE:**__ The breakout I'll help with...but this? No...no way..._

_**CHICA:**__ It's the only way..._

_**CAKE:**__ No...no, you can't make me do this...you'll kill him!_

_**CHICA:**__ Not if done properly _

_**CAKE:**__ This...is insane, it's madness...he'll...die..._

_**CHICA:**__ He'll live...just like us..._

_**FOXY:**__ Laddie...this wasn't an easy decision to make..._

_**CAKE:**__ No, this isn't a decision...you'll hurt him...he'll suffer..._

_**CHICA:**__ Yes...(Sad) He'll suffer...but...he'll live..._

_**CAKE:**__ But what if he dies?_

_**CHICA:**__ Then...I'll give you permission to kill me..._

_**CAKE:**__ What...?_

_**FREDDY:**__ Now hold on, Chica-_

_**CHICA:**__ Freddy, if Mike dies...then...then I want to die too...I...can't live without him...I'd never forgive myself_

_**BONNIE:**__ I must agree with Cake, this is a huge risk..._

_**CHICA:**__ We agreed, Bonnie...we agreed to do this..._

_**BONNIE:**__ If this works...then fine...but i-if not..._

_**CHICA:**__ It will work...my Mikey has a strong willed spirit...I know it will work._

_**BONNIE:**__ Then...I can't be there when it's done._

_**VIXEN:**__ Me neither._

_**CHICA:**__ That's fine...I understand._

_**CAKE:**__ (Shakes his head) This is...fucked, you know that?_

_**CHICA:**__ I don't expect you to understand..._

_**CAKE:**__ Yeah...you're right..._

_**CHICA:**__ (To Freddy, indicates to a black bodied figure covered in sheets) Can you put this in the boot please, Freddy?_

_**FREDDY: **__(Sighs) Yes..._

_**CAKE:**__ Does Mike know about this...?_

_**CHICA: **__(Pause)...No..._

_CUT TO: Car._

_Chica and Cake were in the car...as Freddy and Foxy had just left to break-out Mike. Cake lights up a cigarette. There is a long awkward silence...Cake's actions become frustrated at everything he does...even lighting up a cigarette becomes a chore. Chica was the one who breaks the silence._

_**CHICA:**__ You think I'm evil, don't you...?_

_**CAKE:**__ (Exhales while sighing) No...I don't think that._

_**CHICA:**__ But you think my idea is?_

_**CAKE:**__ I just...I just don't understand why you need to do this to Mike..._

_**CHICA:**__ I love Mike...I love him so much...he's done so much for me...he makes me feel alive...I feel loved...I feel...well, he makes me feel human again..._

_Cake looks at Chica through the rear mirror and see's sadness in her eyes but he couldn't help but keep bugger her with questions...as he felt he wasn't getting the proper answers._

_**CAKE:**__ So...why reward him with this?_

_**CHICA:**__ I want to be with him forever...he is my everything...but...he'll grow old, while I stay the same...I don't want to lose him..._

_**CAKE:**__ Christ..._

_**CHICA:**__ This will also make him stronger...strong enough to defeat Guy Kanes...his heart and bravery will only enhance as...an animatronic..._

_Though Cake didn't agree with the terms, he couldn't take away the fact that she really loved Mike and then realized himself that this couldn't have been an easy desicion and just accepted what had to be done._

_**CAKE:**__ Why a cat though? Why a domestic house cat?_

_**CHICA:**__ (Frowns) It's a Panther...(Cake nods and Chica just looks out the window) __I hope their alright…_

**_CAKE:_**_I'm sure they are._

_CUT TO: Outside the Horror attraction._

_Mike acknowledged Chica by turning around and blowing a kiss…Chica did the fake kiss catch with her hand…and more tears were coming down her rosy cheeks. Freddy and Foxy just looked on…frustrated by standing just there. At this point, Cake stopped leaning on the car, opened the passenger door and went over to the glove department…he opened it up._

**_FOXY:_**_Arr…we should've told him our plan!_

**_FREDDY:_**_I doubt…he would've liked it anyway…_

**_CHICA:_**_I still say…we change to plan B._

**_CAKE:_**___Yes, Chica…(__Points a gun at her__)…I agree, plan B sounds…better…_

**_FOXY:_**_What da…whatta' doin', laddie?_

**_CAKE:_**_Change…of plans…_

_**FOXY:**__ Ye better put the gun down, laddie…_

_**CAKE:**__ No! I can't let you do this to Mike! You'll kill him!_

_**CHICA:**__ I've already said…if Mike dies and…the Passover doesn't work…then…I will let you kill me. Please, Cake…we need your help…_

_**CAKE:**__ No, I won't be a part of it…_

_**CHICA:**__ Please, Chris!_

_**CAKE:**__ NO!_

_**FREDDY:**__ Chris, we know you worked for Guy Kanes…_

_**CAKE:**__ Wha…what…?_

_**FREDDY:**__ We know…you worked for the same News team as him._

_**CAKE:**__ How…h-how…?_

_**FREDDY:**__ We have face reconizsion date._

_**FOXY:**__ Aye…and if Mikey ever found out…_

_**CAKE:**__ (Laughs sarcastically) Blackmail…your blackmailing me…_

_**CHICA:**__ No…we just want your help…_

_**CAKE:**__ By blackmailing me…_

_**CHICA:**__ Please, Chris…we just want your help…we trust you and believe me we could've killed you the moment you walked through those cabin doors…_

_**CAKE:**__ Why didn't you?_

_**FREDDY:**__ Because you didn't lie about yourself…you wasn't pretending to be anyone else and the fact Mike's gained your trust is good enough for us._

_**CAKE:**__ (Lowers his gun…hesitant at first) What…do you want me to do._

_**CHICA:**__ You won't like it but…you need to shoot Mike…_

_**CAKE:**__ (Shocked) What? WHY?_

_**CHICA:**__ So Guy thinks you're still working for him…and that he thinks he's winning the battle…_

_**CAKE:**__ This…is insane._

_**CHICA:**__ Please…_

_**CAKE:**__ FINE! I'LL…(Calmer) I'll do it…_

_**CHICA:**__ Thank you…_

_**FREDDY:**__ We'll have the suit ready…when the time is right…_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

Even though Mike was slowly getting weaker, he took every word that Cake said in…he was full of anger and slight despair, though he wasn't sure what he was more angry about. He clenched his fist, while his other hand was holding his bullet wound…now neatly making a small pool of blood around him.

**CAKE:** I'm…so, so sorry, Mike…I…

**MIKE:** Their…gonna stuff me…?

**CAKE:** I…

**MIKE:** (_Laughs slightly_) Somehow…I…I k-knew that…w-wou-would h-haa-happen…

**CAKE:** You and Chica…you two were meant to be together…forever…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well? What are you waiting for, Chris? Kill him!

**CAKE:** (_Stands up and points the gun at Springtrap_) Fuck you!

Springtrap gasps as Cake pulls the trigger, a few loud bangs exploded from the gun and bullets impacted into Springtrap's chest…the force pushed him back…he wobbled on his feet but managed to keep balance. Oil was coming out of the bullet wounds and Springtrap looked down to assess the damage…two small leaking holes but that was it…Springtrap looked back at Cake, who was determined to fire again.

**SPRINGTRAP:** You…maggot! YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT!

Springtrap made a dash towards Cake, who fired more bullets but each shot missed the golden bunny as the animatronic was to quick. Cake panicked…then as quick as a flash, Springtrap grabbed Cake's arm and twisted it, just enough to disarm him and drop the gun…which landed near Mike. Cake screamed but reacted by throwing a punch but Springtrap blocked it, grabbing Cake's fist…and then squeezed his hand…Cake screamed again…the bones in his hand breaking and snapping…blood started to trickle out. Mike picked the gun up.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Wimp…always a wimp!

***BANG***

Cake was released from Springtrap's grasp…who felt a strange feeling on his leg…he looked down…he saw smoke coming out of the hole of the gun…that Mike had fire at his leg…the gun was far to heavy for Mike to raise up…Springtrap then smiled and kicked Mike in the face, the impacting making Mike slide across the room. Just then, Cake jumped on the golden bunny, like a piggy-back ride, screaming in anger…this grew more frustration with Springtrap but with ease, bent down quickly, making Cake fly over the golden bunny and slamming hard on the floor…his broken hand now covered in blood. Springtrap looked down at Cake with pity and smiled at him…and with no hesitation, stamped on Cake's kneecap…the impact producing a wetly sound snap, Cake bolted up, screaming…his mouth wide as were his eyes…Springtrap produced another stamp, snapping the bone like a twig, the leg twisted and unnatural looking…the screams got louder and louder…Mike tried to left his head up…but was far too weak to do that…his eye sight was very blurred…more evil laughter came from Springtrap and then went on to snap Cake's other leg…bone stuck out, the knee cap twisted and cracked…muscles ripped, blood soaked through the trousers. Springtrap loved Cake's scream…he closed his eyes to take it all in. Cake's screaming was dying down…shock coming in.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Mmm…that scream…but nowhere near as good as a child's. (Looks _over to Mike who was trying to move and then back at Cake_) You can see Mr Schmidt die now…I do have to thank you for one thing though…you did stop Mike from burning this place…and for your reward…I will set you free…but first…

**CAKE:** (_Weak…body tensing for shock_) Noo-nooo…f-fuu-fuck yooou…

Springtrap ignored Cake's comment and went over to Mike, who was crawling, but very slowly, towards the lighter he dropped…of course, Springtrap noticed this but it didn't seem to bother him…he then grabbed Mike and lifted him up with ease…spots of blood specking over the golden bunny, who didn't seem to mind. Mike gagged and gasped…whimpering more moans of pain…he was face to face with Springtrap.

**SPRINGTRAP:** I would say, "have you got any last words?"…but I don't want to jinx that, do I?

Mike coughed a little but frowned at the golden bunny, he gathered some blood in his mouth and spat at Springtrap's face…the watered down blood tricked down Springtrap's face, how closed his face to avoid getting some in his eye…he then opened them and looked at Mike with a satisfily smile and licked the spat blood around his lips…Springtrap then chuckled.

**SPRINGTRAP:** I'm gonna grab your heart now, Mr Schmidt…and ripped it out of your chest.

Springtrap opened up his hands and started to dig into Mike's chest but just then, they both heard a voice.

**VOICE:** NO!

Springtrap turned around and saw Freddy carrying what looked like a dead body in his arms…a black looking arm sticking out of them. Chica was standing behind Freddy, along with Foxy, who was growling. Cake smiled…though they couldn't have come any sooner…pain was getting the best of him though…he felt sleepy and closed his eyes….letting out a soft sigh. Springtrap just smiled with amusement. Mike looked on in worry.

**SPRINGTRAP: **Come to stop me have you? Well, you're too late!

**FREDDY: **If your gonna kill Mike…do it with style…

**MIKE:** F-F-Freddy…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** Style? Well, I was going to pull out his heart…and make him watch it's last beats.

**FREDDY:** No…why don't you stuff him instead…

Freddy put the body looking object on the floor and slid it towards Springtrap.

**SPRINGTRAP:** What is the meaning of this?

**FREDDY:** You like killing people, don't you? Why don't you stuff him…you've always said you like the bones break as they go in a suit…

**MIKE:** Freddy…w-w-what are you…?

**SPRINGTRAP:** I don't understand…why are you on my side?

**FREDDY:** We can't fight you anymore…you're too strong for us…we give up…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Do you, now?

**FOXY:** Aye…ye win…

**SPRINGTRAP:** My, it's about time you lot came to your senses. (_To Chica_) And do you agree to this?

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) Yes…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Maybe it's for the best…killing your unborn child and then your love will bring me satisfaction.

**CHICA:** (_Disgusted at the comment_) JUST…DO IT!

Springtrap smiles and then throws Mike onto the table. Mike whimpers even more, he couldn't take anymore…it got to the point when he just wanted it to be over. Springtrap bends down and unwraps the sheets…it revealed an animatronic…a black cat…no, more like a panther. Springtrap smiled widely as he picked up the parts of the animatronic…he laughed and showed them to Mike.

**SPRINGTRAP: **How…fitting…

Springtrap then grabbed the Panther's head gear and rasied it above Mike…Mike looked at Chica, he whimpered, tears flooding down his blood covered face. Chica cried back to, she took a step forward but Foxy stopped her and held her back…Chica made no struggle but watched on at Mike.

**CHICA:** I'm…sorry…Mikey…oh, my brave Mikey…I'm sorry…I…I…

_**CAKE:**__ You and Chica…you two were meant to be together…forever…_

**MIKE:** (_Softy_) It's okay, Chica, my sweetheart…I…I understand now…

Chica cried even more, she closed her eyes…Mike looked up at Springtrap and then at the Panthers head…he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, ready for his fate…for those very short seconds he felt no pain…and then Springtrap, slammed the Panther head gear onto Mike's head, the metal inside crushing his skull…he screamed but it was short…he gagged and his body twitched…Springtrap pushed down with great force…Freddy, Foxy and Chica all looked away…tears coming out of all of them…Springtrap then grabbed the body cast..and twisted Mike's body to harshly fit in the holes of the suit…blood splattered everywhere, flesh ripped and wetly smack on the floor…Mike's insides flopping out…blood covered pink and dark organs ripped wetly and easily…arms next…fingers snapped…bones broke…breaking in unnatural positions…the same with the legs and feet…the waist ripped apart…Mike's mangled body was stuffed into the suit…blood flowed from every hole and connection…Springtrap took a step back, he was also covered in Mike's blood…he laughed, he laughed manically and was highly satisfied with the job he had done.

**SPRINGTRAP:** A cat suit, eh, Mr Schmidt…you always were a fucking pussy! It…suits you…

**FREDDY:** NOW!

Foxy took a sprint towards Springtrap how had no time to react and knocked him down. Freddy ran towards Cake to help him and Chica obviously ran towards Mike…his lifeless body, stuffed in the Panthers suit, lying on the table…pools of blood dripping into the floor. Chica looked at the damaged and gasped…she wanted to touch him…but couldn't…guilt then surrounded her.

**CHICA:** Oh…G-God…what have I done?

**FOXY:** (_Punching Springtrap_) LASS, THE SPEECH!

**FREDDY: **(_Slowly getting Cake in a comfortable position to pick him up_) YES, DO IT NOW!

Chica was shaking…the blood was from her one true love…his eyes were sticking out of the sockets…looking up to the ceiling.

_**MIKE: **__(Softy) It's okay, Chica, my sweetheart…I…I understand now…_

Chica quickly gave this lifeless, flesh-filled animatronic a hug and cried into the chest.

**FREDDY: **NOW, CHICA!

Chica heard this and took a deep breath, she started shaking and her eyes were becoming sore from crying…but she managed to get her words out.

**CHICA:** (_Whispering_) I am the last one you will hear while you suffer…and I would have escaped before you…easily possible to employ and to join us…no pain…not anymore…in the event of dying or death, I will speak, so you can hear me…though you are in darkness…my voice serves as light…follow my voice, oh sweet soul, vessel into your new body…and become…the joy of creation…(_She says this a few more times_) I am the last one you will hear while you suffer…and I would have escaped before you…easily possible to employ and to join us…no pain…not anymore…in the event of dying or death, I will speak, so you can hear me…though you are in darkness…my voice serves as light…follow my voice, oh sweet soul, vessel into your new body…and become…the joy of creation…

Each time she says it, she gets louder and louder…and then she stops and just stares at the body with hope.

Foxy kept punching the animatronic, his face was cracking, bits were falling off…but Foxy hesitated and then Springtrap punches Foxy, the impact confusing Foxy, who was feeling dazed…and then grabs Foxy's hook hand and simply snaps off the hook…Foxy screams…and then Springtrap swings the hook into Foxy's head…incredibly this doesn't shut down Foxy…but makes him glitch…making him vulnerable…Springtrap then pushes Foxy off…he was still glicthing and shaking..Springtrap looked over to Freddy, who had picked up Cake and put him over his shoulder…Springtrap didn't see this as a threat but then looked over to Chica…who was hugging the panther animatronic.

**CHICA:** (_Crying_) Oh Mikey…p-please…God, please let this work, please…Oh Mikey…p-please…hear my v-voice…follow m-my v-voice…please…I can't…I can't live without you…

Mike didn't move…the animatronic was….dead.

Springtrap smiled his thick toothy grin and then slowly walked over to Chica…ready to kill her next.

**NOTES: One….more…chapter…to go…**


	16. Farewell To Hell

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Sorry, this won't be the last chapter…but I promise the next one will be.**

**This chapter will contain strong language, violence and a minor rape scene. M-RATED REMEMBER! You have been warned.**

**CHICA:** Mikey…p-please wake up…p-please…

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Standing behind Chica_) So…this was all your fault. (_Chic cries even more_) What did you think would happen? That Mike would just…come alive? (_Laughs_) No…he's dead…and you of all people caused it…

**CHICA: **No…he's not, he's not dead…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Well, he ain't moving, bitch!

**FREDDY:** (_Gently puts Cake down_) DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Turns to Freddy_) And what are you gonna do about it, huh?

Freddy puts Cake down and then runs towards Springtrap but Springtrap was to quick and grabs Freddy by the neck, spins around and chucks Freddy across the room. Freddy slams into more tables and falls awkwardly on the floor…he groans in pain and was in no rush to get back up…Springtrap felt he was in no danger. He then turns to Chica and puts his hands on her hips, she flinches…and gasps through her tears.

**SPRINGTRAP:** You don't need that…human…I mean, what good has he done for you?

**CHICA:** (_Grits her teeth_) He's…h-he's done more than you think…

**SPRINGTRAP:** What? A little fucking? Did he fuck you in the ass?

**CHICA:** SHUT UP!

**SPRINGTRAP:** And what have you ever done for him, eh? What has a whore like you done, hmm? Carry his child, his unborn child…you couldn't even do that! (_Chica slowly turns around, she started shaking and quivering…she frowns at the golden bunny…she then starts to breath heavily_) Did I hit a nerve? When I killed your unborn child, how did it feel? I hope you suffered just like Mike did…you would've been a terrible mother…and he would've left you…and your child would've been an abomination!

Chica then slaps Springtrap as hard as she could, his head jerk from the impact…the anger and frustration along with hurt feelings were felt in that slap…Chica whimpered but Springtrap looked into Chica's eyes and smiled.

**SPRINGTRAP:** So…you want to play rough, do you?

Springtrap gave Chica no chance and punched her across the face, almost breaking her beak off. The impact made Chica twist around and slumped against the table. Springtrap then pushed her down on the table, bending her over…he held her down by the neck, his strength to strong, she couldn't get up nor move, she tried moving her legs, though hitting Springtrap, it wasn't enough to back him off. He pushed down on her neck even more, trying to make her weaker…it was working. She screamed but no one could help her. Springtrap then teased his thick fingers over her pink panties…tucking his hands inside them. Chica gasps and screamed even more, she tried to struggle out of Springtraps grasp but couldn't.

**SPRINGTRAP:** Fucking slut! Look at you, such a fucking prick tease…and you're an animatronic for kids?…disgusting! Ugly! SLUT! I've recently put on a new attachment…near enough the real thing…and I'm gonna try it on you

Springtrap pulled Chica's pants down, uncomfortably teaser her…she hated it but couldn't escape. Springtrap was ready…and then a violent thrust.

**CHICA:** UGH! (_Springtrap thrusted more, harder than the next_) NOO! STOP! UGH! (_Getting weaker_) S-Stop…stop…you fucking b-bastard…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Look at your precious dead human while we're fucking, Chica…(_Chica moans in discomfort_) LOOK AT HIM! (_Laughs and leans forward and grabs here face_) That's it, Chica…scream…moan…enjoy it! Whore! Slut!

Just then, the panthers eyes close…Chica notices this and gasps…and then the black panther animatronic then opens his eyes like a shot and turns his head towards Springtrap, he grits his teeth, he shot up and punched Springtrap with force that it made him back away and lose his footing, falling over backwards. The panther climbed off the table and gently lifted Chica, putting his arms around the waste, holding her with comfort.

**MIKE:** Chica…?

**CHICA:** (_Weak_) Mike…Mikey…?

**MIKE:** Yes, it's me, Chica, it's me…I'm here…it worked…it worked…

**CHICA:** Oh Mikey…

She went and hugged Mike as tight as she could, her head over his shoulders and produced more tears…a mix of pain and joy. Mike broke the hug to assess the damage to Chica…he looked up and down her body…she was bleeding around her legs. Mike then looked over to Springtrap with furious anger…his green eyes glowing…

**MIKE:** Wait here…

Mike settles Chica down gently but Chica didn't want him to go. Mike walked over to Springtrap, who was a little dazed from the punch, he looked up and saw the black panther come towards him…he panicked and started to back away, using his feet to push away on the floor.

**SPRINGTRAP:** No…NO! This can't be...I stuffed you…I STUFFED YOU! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD

**MIKE:** (_Now above Springtrap_) You…fucking…raped my girlfriend…you harmed my Chica…

**SPRINGTRAP: **Now…look…l-listen…

Mike didn't hesitate and grabbed Springtrap by his ears…Springtrap whimpered.

**MIKE:** I saw everything, Guy…I saw what you did…and then I heard Chica's voice…I followed it…but then I felt her pain…what you were doing to her. You sick fuck.

**SPRINGTRAP:** (_Smiles_) You know, you really shouldn't talk too much…you should always just…GET ON WITH IT!

With that, Springtrap manages to punch Mike in the stomach…making him let go of Springtrap…Mike clenches his stomach, it was weird to feel pain like this but it didn't stop it from hurting…and then Springtrap kicked Mike's legs, making him fall over…Mike banged his head hard on the floor…Springtrap then laughed and then climbed on top of Mike, ending off a punch to Mike's face…this dazed him a little.

**SPRINGTRAP:** It doesn't matter who you are or what you're made off…you can't defeat me Mike…I win…I win…I WIN! I FUCKING WIN!

Springtrap pulls back his arm and quickly aims for Mike's head but as quick as Springtrap, he grabs Spring trap's clenched fist…Mike screamed, he was surrounded by pain…but Springtrap couldn't get out of Mike's grasp…so Springtrap used his other hand, clenching his thick fingers in to a fist…he aimed at Mike again…but again Mike grabbed the other one. Mike took a deep breath…his green eyes, turned black…white dotted lights appeared and then a white glow that surround Mike and lighting up the room…Chica looked on and gasped…it was like she was staring at an angel. Springtrap panicked but couldn't get out of Mike's grasp…then he felt strange pain in his hands and Mike squeezed them…his hands glowing brighter…smoke coming from the hands…Springtrap screamed…his hands were burning…he jolted his arms but still Mike wouldn't let go…yet, Mike didn't understand where this "power" had come from.

**SPRINGTRAP:** WHA-…WHAT IS THIS?

Miked ignored Springtraps panicking question and then head-butts Springtrap hard, producing a small crack but unharming Mike. Springtrap fell backwards…both his hands snapping…Springtrap screamed in pain, he never felt it like this before…Mike dropped the rip hands…that were now melting on the floor…leaving an endo-skeleton hand…Mike then looks at his own hands…puzzled at first but then smiles.

**SPRINGTRAP:** OH GOD! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! WHY THIS PAIN! IT HURTS! IT BURNS!

**MIKE:** You haven't even suffered yet…

Springtraps arms started smoking…as if catching on fire, the plastic around the wound was melting, turning black and bubbling…he backed off…but he frowned towards Mike and stood up…he swung his handless arms at Mike, who dodges them easily, left, right and left again…all missing Mike…another swing and Mike ducks and then upper cuts Springtrap directly in the jaw…the jaw cracked and plastic bits smashed…and Springtrap fell on the floor again…this time, Mike climbed over him, his glow almost blinding Springtrap…Mike roughly grabbed Springtraps head…the burning sensation appeared again, this time around on his the side of his head where Mike was holding…the plastic started to melt, Springtrap screamed some more…

**SPRINGTRAP: **(_In pain_) AHHH! (_Frowns_) You F-FUCK, SCHMIDT! IT HURTS! FUCKING STOP IT, IT HURTS!

**MIKE:** Your just enduring the pain you put on others…you…deserve it!

Mike then twisted Springtraps head, a snap was heard from the neck…wires ripped, Springtrap screamed some more…his voice box started to glitch. Mike kept twisting the head and yanking it at the same time…plastic snapped some more...oil started to spill from the cracks…but Mike kept twisting…Springtraps head was turned half way, he screamed but his rough voice glitched…switching to a high pitch scream…a dying scream…Mike yanked, turned and twisted some more, sparks now started to fly…Springtraps body was twitching…his eyes slowly started to dim down…

**SPRINGTRAP:** Miii-mmmmiiiiiii-ikkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeee…

Mike turned so Springtraps face was facing his…only a few wires keeping Springtrap barely functional and alive…the eyes twitched…the voice box a disturbing child's voice…screaming.

**MIKE:** You can meet your maker…IN HELL!

With one last forceful yank…Mike pulled Springtraps head off, the body glitched before shutting down…the eyes flickered and the jaw wide open, twitching slightly…and then the eyes…died down. Guy Kanes was no more.

Mike breathed heavy and the glow surrounded him died down as well…his eyes went back to normal. He looked at Springtraps head, dropping it on the floor, cracking a little bit more, it rolled…and Mike stood up, raised his foot and slammed down on the head hard, denting the metal skull and cracking the plastic into dust…he did this a few times…and then...the chip fell out…Springtrap's face was no more. Mike quickly went over to Chica…who was leaning against the table, weak but getting her strength back, he held her in aid.

**MIKE:** I'm so sorry…(_Starts to cry_) I'm…so…sorry he…did that to…you…

**CHICA:** It's…okay…Mikey, its okay…I'm fine…

**MIKE:** Your bleeding…(_Looks at the body of Springtrap_) The fucking bastard!

**CHICA:** He's dead now…oh my brave Mikey, you stopped him. He's finally dead…

**MIKE:** I just…wish I…stopped him sooner…oh God, what you went through…

**CHICA:** Nothing compared to what you went through, Mikey…I'm…I-I'm the one who should be sorry…

**MIKE:** Don't say that…I'm back now, aren't I?

**CHICA:** (_Smiles_) Yes…you are…

**MIKE:** I will never, EVER leave you again. You have my word.

**CHICA:** I…believe you, Mikey!

They kissed as if it were their last…but Mike brought it quick and looked at Chica worriedly, he looks over to what happened to the others. Freddy was starting to stand up, holding his back.

**MIKE: **Freddy…?

**FREDDY:** Don't…don't worry about me…Foxy and…C-Cake need your help more.

**MIKE:** (_Nods_) Okay…(_To Chica_) Chica, are you okay to help, Foxy?

CHICA: Yes.

Mike runs over to Cake while Chica runs to Foxy…she gasped as she saw Foxy with the hook still implanted in his head…he was shaking but nowhere near as bad as before…his voice box was glitching also.

**FOXY:** Ye-ye-ye-ye-ye-y-yee yar-yar…

**CHICA:** Oh my God…Foxy…?

**FOXY:** Chic-ccc-ccaaaa, lass-lassie…can-can ye pu-pu-p-p-p-pull this d-dadm-damn hook out of m-m-mmeee-meee head-he-head?

Chica nods and pulls the hook out of Foxy's head…he jerks and glitches but dies down a little…oil seeped it's way through the hole…Foxy moaned but his voice box became disoritanited…his head was shaking…but managed to produce a smile…his glitching was slowly disappearing.

**FOXY:** Aaaa-aaaah, arr…t-thank ye…las-lassie…

Chica sighed with relief and helped Foxy on his feet, he was slightly heavy but she didn't mind…Freddy when came to help them both, if limping a little.

**FREDDY:** How the hell did you survive that…?

**FOXY:** (_Glitching improving_) Ay…w-weren't gonna…d-die by-by me…o-own-own hook, me la-lad…the scumbag m-mi-missed my…chi-chip

**FREDDY:** You're a lucky Fox, Foxy, you know that…?

**FOXY:** Ne-never put a goo-good pir-pirat-pirate down, Fre-Freddy…

**FREDDY:** (_Looks at Mike and then at Springtraps lifeless body_) It worked…it actually worked.

Just then they all looked over at Mike…who was crying…Cake was unconscious…the blood flowing from his arm and his skin was as pale as milk. Mike had Cake's head tucked in his lap, stroking his face. The others limped towards him and felt sadness once more. Mike sniffed, a tear rolling down his black cheeks…he looked up at the others and whimpered.

**MIKE:** (_Crying_) He's…he's dead…he's lost to much blood…he's dead…he's fucking…dead…

**NOTES: Like I said, there is another chapter but it WILL be the LAST one. I was at work writing this so I was running out of time. (I'm using work's computers) and yes, I'll explain why Mike glowed...though some of you should know this, considering some of you have predicted the previous chapters lol All good fun.**


	17. Sad and Happy End

**Interview of a Night Guard 3**

**NOTES: Yep, last chapter. Gonna try and fill the gaps now…Ah, well if I can't then I'll let you use your imaginations.**

**Will contain a mild sex scene but nothing to over the top or badly graphic.**

Two weeks later.

The sky was grey, which caused the rain to pour down almost heavily. A funeral was taking place. A good crowd of people were gathered around a coffin, with flowers and Reeves covering it…one, which was clear said "Cupcake" in pink coloured flowers. Mike was standing a far behind a tree, still in the graveyard, avoiding the rain and he watched sadly as Chris Cake's funeral was progressing. Everyone was wearing black…one in particular had a black veil covering her face, my knew straight away that this was Cake's wife…he noticed she was holding hands with a child, who looked about 8 years old. Mike was surprised…could this have been Cake's son? Cake never mentioned he had a child and this made Mike feel more guilty than ever…but he carried on watching the funeral, he couldn't show his face in public…at least not as he was…people wouldn't understand…but Mike paid his respects to someone who did. Mike tried to hold his tears but he couldn't…and he felt a warm gentle grip on his arm…Chica stood next to him and comfort him…Mike held Chica's hand…he was glad Chica came with him.

He looked at Chica and produced a smile through his sadness…Chica did the same thing.

**MIKE:** He…believed me…when no one else did…

**CHICA:** (_Nods_) I know…

**MIKE:** We'll never know anybody else like him…it's my fault he's dead…

**CHICA:** No, no it's not…please don't say that. He wanted to help…he was glad that he did…he helped an innocent person…

**MIKE: **Yeah…but I can't help that getting him involved made his wife a widow…and his child fatherless…

**CHICA:** He…he was a brave man, Mikey…he believed in you…

**MIKE:** Doesn't help the fact that he's dead though…it's…it's not fair…

**CHICA:** Oh, Mikey…

Mike looked on at the progression of the funeral and looked at the child with real pity…but then the child looked in their direction…small tears coming from his eyes…he saw Mike and Chica, they both gasped and hid behind the tree fully as not to be seen…after a few seconds, Mike slowly poked his head from behind the tree and saw the child again…who was…smiling?

After a few more minutes, the funeral had finished and the coffin was lowered down. Cake's wife was surrounded by people giving them their sad thoughts and sorrow, some hugged her…the child though moved away from the crowd and was walking towards Mike and Chica.

**MIKE:** Crap, we better move…he's seen us…

Mike and Chica were about to make a dash but the child cried out to them.

**CHILD:** Hey, wait! Wait!

Mike and Chica stood in their tracks and turned around vigorously but kept behind the tree so the adults couldn't see. The child was in front of them and stared at them in amazement. Mike started shaking.

**CHILD:** Can…can you…talk?

**MIKE:** (_Nods slowly_) Yes…

**CHILD: **Then…my dad was telling the truth…

**MIKE:** What truth…?

**CHILD:** That…you robots can talk…wow…

**MIKE:** You're…you're not scared? (_The child shakes his head and smiles a wry smile_) I'm Michael Schmidt…or Mike for short…

**CHILD:** (_Gasps_) THE Mike Schmidt…the one who my dad spoke to in prison. (_Mike nods worriedly_) Cool…my dad spoke about you all the time, saying you didn't kill Fazbear Junior…I believed him…and I believed you too.

**MIKE:** Y-You do?

**CHILD:** Yeah. Mom too. She always believed you were innocent…we all did…

**MIKE:** (_Sniffs_) Thank you…(_Sniffs again_) I'm…sorry about your father…it was…it was my fault that he died…

**CHILD:** (_Shrugs sadly_) He…died what he believed in…and that was you…and he succeed…

**CHICA:** What do you mean?

**CHILD:** It was on the news…my dad discovered the truth…when they followed my father's tracks…it lead them to the horror attraction…which is where they found his body…and yours…all mangled…and then there were some tapes…from that Guy person…who killed all his victims…it was that, that gave you the all clear…one of the tapes mentioned about killing Junior…

**CHICA:** So…you watch a lot of news…?

**CHILD:** Only…to find out what happened to dad…

**MIKE:** How…did the police track your father…

**CHILD:** He dialed 911 and hid the phone in his pocket…

**CHICA:** So…that's why he took his phone out…

_FLASHBACK._

_Cake was about to enter the building…he quickly pulled out his phone and pressed three numbers._

_**CHICA:**__ Who are you calling?_

_**CAKE:**__ Uh…uh…my wife…_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

**CHICA:** We thought he was phoning his wife…but then this would explain why the police showed up later that day…after we were gone…

**CHILD:** (_Nods_) With all the evidence they found in the ash and rubble…Mr Schmidt was cleared of any wrong doings and they praised my dad…they found his body yards from the burnt down building…and I guess you pulled him out…

**MIKE:** (_Sad_) Are you…angry with me…?

**CHILD:** (_Hesitant but produces a weak smile_) No…(_The boy then went to hug Mike, who was shocked by this but eventually hugged the child back_) I'm glad my dad helped you…

**CHICA:** You must be proud of him.

**CHILD:** (_Frees from the nice hug and smiles widely_) I am.

**WIFE: **(_From a far_) Fritz? Fritz? Come on we've got to go now.

**CHILD: **(_Shouts to let mom know he acknowledge_) Coming, mom!

The child looks at Mike and then pulls out a little object from his pockets…he grabs Mike's hand and puts it in his grasp…it was a toy cupcake with a little candle sticking out from the top. Mike smiled at it, getting the joke…he remembered that his wife called him "Cupcake"…Mike wiped away some tears and smiled back at the boy.

**MIKE: **Thank you.

**CHILD:** Don't worry…your secret is safe with me…I won't tell anyone about you.

And with that, the child runs off back to his mom. Mike and Chica watch as the child embraces into his mother's arms and hugs her. Mike then looks back at the cake…it looked like a dog toy but it was a funny kind of tribute to Chris Cake. Chica grabbed Mike's arm again.

**CHICA:** We better get going, Mikey…

**MIKE:** Yeah…we should.

Mike pulls out an umbrella…as they walk out of the graveyard and avoided to be seen by anyone else with ease.

A FEW MONTHS LATER.

Gentle moans were coming from Chica as Mike gently thrusted inside her, in the middle of love making…she felt every pleasurable movement from Mike…the trusts getting harder and Chica gasp with pleasure…Chica tensed up as she let out a wonderful gasp and moan as he cummed over Mike's manhood and Mike releasing his seed inside her…both tensed together and held each other tightly…as Mike emptied inside her…he stroke back her hair and kissed her passionately, she moaned in delight…Mike was gentle as their tongues wrestled. They each took a breath, breathing heavily…Mike pulled out and rolled over on his back…Chica rested her head on Mike's chest. Chica felt loved and relaxed…making her feeling every sleepy.

**CHICA:** Mmmm…that was…wonderful, Mikey…you really know how to get me going…

Chica then closed her eyes…Mike looked at her…he couldn't help but feel how lucky he was to be with this beautiful chick. She slowly dozed off…giving a little "Mmm" before she slept. He released sex was a lot better as an animatronic…but for him, it was never about the sex…it was all about being with the one he loved.

About an hour later…Mike stepped outside as he walked out from the cabin…the sun was about to raise from the hills, even through the trees and leafs were in the way, it produced some beautiful rays through the gaps. His black plastic layer coated started to shine…for the first time he saw what the forest was…a beautiful part of nature…he didn't miss the towns or cities for that matter…he had made his home here with his friends…with the other animatronics…he then thought about the glow he had when he destroyed Springtrap, which had been bugging him…he put it down to love, it was love that kept him going…why the power actually existed, he wasn't sure…but like he told many people on things like this…he figured he wouldn't truly understand…except that love is a powerful tool…it's power that's stronger than most…he felt his theory was Harry Potter-ish but at the end of the day, if it was true then it was a power that helped him…if a little too late for others…like Cake…he sighed but after a few minutes, but at the end of the day, it was done…Mike used Cake's lighter and set fire to the building, destroying all of Springtrap and his chip…he heard the door open behind him, he turned around and saw Foxy and Mangle walk out…hand in hand.

**FOXY:** Watchin' the sun rise, Mikey?

**MIKE: **(_Chuckles_) Yes, Foxy.

**VIXEN:** Me and Foxy come out here all the time to see the sun rise…it's so beautiful.

**FOXY:** Aye…but not as beautiful as you…

Vixen blushes and Foxy kisses her on the cheek. Then again the door opens…Freddy and Bonnie walked out both blushing and a little flustered. Bonnie was giggling as was Freddy…Mike chuckled to himself as Freddy and Bonnie walked up to them.

**MIKE:** I…uh…hope I didn't wake you guys up…?

**BONNIE:** (_Almost seductive_) Oh no…like you and Chica, we've been up all night…

**FREDDY:** (_Blushes but smiles_) Y-Yeah…

**MIKE:** (_Smirks_) Wonderful…must remember to sound proof the walls…

For the last time, the front door opened again, everyone looked behind them…Chica then walked out, with a huge smile and her face and walked straight to Mike, holding his hand and leaning her head on his shoulder.

**MIKE:** You okay, sweetheart?

**CHICA:** I'm wonderful. (_Kisses Mike_) Thank you.

**MIKE:** (_Smiles and watches the rays glow brighter_) What a wonderful sight…such beauty…

**CHICA: **Maybe, then, it's the best time to tell you some news, Mikey…

Everyone heard what Chica said and looked at her, Mike did with puzzlement.

**MIKE:** Oh…and what's that, sweetheart?

**CHICA:** (_Cheeky pause, giggles and looks Mike straight in the eyes_) Your gonna be a father…

It took a few seconds for the news to process…Mike gasps and then smiles widely, picking Chica up gently and spinning her around with joy, she giggles and they both laugh with happiness. The other animatronics cheer for the lovely couple and clap at the sametime.

**VIXEN:** (_Smiles, near to tears_) That's wonderful, news…oh, congratulations you two!

**FREDDY:** Atta' boy, Mike…well done.

**FOXY:** Ar…another member to our crew, this truly be a wonder day.

**BONNIE:** Oh, our Mikey…gonna be a daddy. You two will be great parents. Congratulations, you two…we're all happy for you.

Mike stops spinning Chica around and puts her down, keeping her grasp, they both laughed and giggled…and they acknowledged the others comments by thanking them. Mike wiped away some tears…as did Chica…but tears of joy and happiness.

**MIKE:** Everything's…perfect now, it truly is.

**CHICA: **(_Smiles_) Yes…it is, oh Mikey…I'm so happy.

**MIKE:** Me too, Chica, me too…everything's going to be great from here on. This is just another chapter…but this time, my beautiful Chica…this time…it's a wonderful new beginning. (_Looks at the others_) For all of us.

**THE END.**

**NOTES: Well, that's it. That's the end. It's been emotional, it's been fun, it's been great. As always, I hope you've all enjoyed reading this story and the others as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Goodbye. For now…**

**?**


	18. LAST Q&A

**NOTES: A quick Q&amp;A and probably my last. These are basically the questions I've been ask in reviews or PM. I've again picked my best 10 and I do apologise if your doesn't make it but if you have got a question I'll try my best to answer them.**

**This will be uploaded on all my FNAF stories, just so everyone gets to see the questions and answers.**

**1: Are you going to do a fourth Interview story?**

Well, I guess I've left it open but I don't think it needs a fourth, I'm not sure I can put the characters through all that again...but they do say never say never, for now...no, not at the moment.

**2: Will you do a sequel to No Longer Alone? I know you've been asked before but you tend to change your mind.**

If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's this...there will be NO sequel to this story. Sorry.

**3: Aside from FNAF's are you writing for anything else?**

Well, apart from a spin-off from the Interview series I'm not currently writing anything else. Before FNAF my last story I did was back in 2013...the only reason I'm back is because FNAF had a compelling storyline for a simple indie game.

**4: What is your favourite FNAF game and what did you think of FNAF 3.**

It's defiantly FNAF 2...better characters and it felt like it was more open and tense, the only thing that bugged me was that it was a prequel...but hey, I learnt to accept it. As for FNAF 3, I felt that the game wasn't scary and to easy to complete (I've only got the bad ending) but it did give us answers and its now conclude. Springtrap was the best thing to come out of the game...as for the phantoms...disappointing...in my opinion; I don't consider them to be "new" characters, just like the shadows. But FNAF 3 is a good playable game...but I think I'll stick with FNAF 2.

**5: Do you think there will be a FNAF 4?**

I don't know...I try not to get suckered in to rumours. I would like to see one but so long as it goes in a different angle. Instead of looking at camera's, you move room to room...and do varies tasks...e.g turn power on...get things ready for the next day maybe...(I'm a Night Porter and I prepare rooms for the mornings) while avoiding the animatronics.

**6: Will you be friends with me on Facebook?**

I don't have a problem with this...but I think you'd find me boring as I post stuff about my football team (Or Soccer for some of you)...but if you want to subscribe to me on YouTube than fine...it's Wild Billows Productions...of course, you don't have to.

**7: Do you see Chica as a sex symbol?**

...Uh...well, I don't think Scott intended that way...she's just a kid friendly model. Though a friend of mine sent a link to Rule 34 or whatever it is...not my cup of tea (Yes, I'm aware I've done a few sex scenes) but I prefer when she teases or harmless innuendos.

**8: Why did Cake have to die?**

Emotional ride, I suppose...I had two endings that he'd come back as an actual toy cupcake...but I felt the funeral scene was better and slightly more realistic. It was nice to write a character that would help Mike...but couldn't really see a good end with him.

**9: Movie or TV Series?**

TV series defiantly. Not sure they could squeeze the concept in a two hour movie.

**10: What inspired you to write the Interview series?**

I think I wanted to put a small twist to the POV's, instead of the character telling his story to the reader, I wanted Mike to be talking to "someone" else...also listening to music helps and some scenes were based on my emotions I've dealt with in the past...

**11: If you could go out with any animatronic, who would it be?**

Toy Chica, without a doubt. Not as a date but I'd like to go for a couple of beers with Foxy.

**12: Do you make your profile picture?**

Yes...I just simply used Paint. Old school.

**Again, sorry if your question didn't make it.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, Favs, alerts and views on all my stories. A massive thank you to HazaChillzOut...please go and read his stories if you haven't done already!**

**Thank you once again.**


	19. 4 TEASER

**4.**

_I WILL…RETURN…_

_I WILL KILL YOU…_

_AND I WILL…WIN!_

_BECAUSE…EVIL DOESN'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!_

_DIE SCHMIDT! _


	20. Interview 5: TEASER!

**NOTE: This is just a teaser and NOT a snippet of a chapter. This also doesn't mean that Interview 5 is ready to come out...I have a few chapters written in draft but I'm going to take my time over it. I'm not rushing and I'm not in the mood to rush! They do say, you can't rush art...which is the way it should be.**

_The area was just a white blank canvas...until the mist started to die down. A man in a purple suit was sitting down at a table. A half-full bottle of wine and a glass on the table. The purple guy was reading a book, he nodded becoming interested what he was reading...he then looked up and see's...you...the reader..._

_He smiles and puts the book down._

**GUY: **Oh, hello there. I guess you wondering what I'm doing here...well, that's not my problem...you can't stop thinking about me...it's all in your head, this isn't real...

You can curse all you want...you can't get rid of me...it's all in your subconscious, which is what I'm reading about. Oh, a fasinating read, it really is...

Here, let me tell you what I've learnt...

The subconscious mind is a composite of everything one sees, hears and any information the mind collects that it cannot otherwise consciously process to make meaningful sense. The conscious mind cannot always absorb disconnected information, as it would be an information overload, so the subconscious mind stores this information where it can be retrieved by the conscious mind when it needs to defend itself for survival.

A precise example of the subconscious mind at work and related phenomena can be found in a book written by psychoanalyst Gavin De Becker, the very book I'm reading, "The Gift of Fear". He describes how a victim "knew something was wrong", but initially discredited her own instinct/subconscious mind, opting instead to respond to the perceived threat in a normal, "socially acceptable" manner, completely ignoring that the subconscious mind tried to tell the conscious mind "that something is wrong." De Becker tapped into the mind of the victim regarding her "prior awareness by the subconscious mind that caused her to act instinctively" allowing her to realize that the perpetrator was going to kill her. The analyst brought her conscious mind to recognize how her subconscious was working on her conscious mind, by eliciting her original "inner thoughts/voice" through a series of events to which her subconscious mind ultimately drove her conscious mind to behave in such a manner as to protect her from being killed. Gavin was able to elicit her subconscious mind's recognition of a dangerous situation that compelled her conscious mind to act to save her through its basic survival instinct, bringing to the victim's conscious mind that it was the "subtle signal that warned her." The victim describes this as an unrecognized fear that drove her to act, still unaware consciously of precisely why she was afraid. Her conscious mind had heard the words, "I promise I won't hurt you, while her subconscious mind was calculating the situation much faster than the conscious mind could make sense out of WHY the fear was there. The victim stated that "the animal inside her took over."

So, is this how I effect you? Do you fear me? Even when I'm DEAD?

No...?

Mr Schmidt fears me...oh yes, he does...

He may have killed me off, for good, he may have got rid of me physically...

BUT...he hasn't got rid of me mentally...

Things like this and NIGHTMARES can make a man go insane...

...so insane, he may harm his family...


End file.
